Wings of the World
by dhitta
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 9! Jika Go Ara tak ingin mengalah maka kini Jaejoonglah yg harus mengalah.. Yunjae RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ho...ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic di fandom ini dan semoga tak mengecewakan ya...Lagi-lagi fic saya masih Yunjae.

Summary : Saat seorang namja tampan berjiwa sosial tinggi bertemu dengan seorang yeoja muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang bermental anak usia tujuh tahun. Getaran cinta itu ada pada mereka tapi disaat salah satu diantara mereka tak menyadari itu. "Kita akan menikah, hidup bahagia seperti Barbie dan Ken di istananya yang megah..." Yunjae...RnR

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya saya, kalau semua chara disini milik Allah dan diri masing-masing

Warning : Gender switch, Gaje juga.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Jung Changmin

(untuk kebutuhan nama keluarga minnie kuubah..)

* * *

><p><strong>Wings of the World<strong>

**Chapter 1**

" Ya! Go Ara! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Yeoja berambut panjang gelombang itu hanya bisa mendelik kearah namja tampan yang sedang mencengkeram lengannya.

" Lepas! Dengar baik-baik oppa, karena aku takkan mengulangnya dua kali!" Seru yeoja bernama Go Ara itu masih dengan mendelikan matanya. Bahkan namja ini juga khawatir kalau mendadak bola mata Ara lompat keluar.

" Jangan pernah minta aku untuk mendengar penjelasanmu kalau kau hanya menjadikan yeoja idiot itu sebagai alasan!" Omel Ara tak tahu kondisi mereka yang sedang ada dimuka umum. Namja yang menjadi objek omelannya itu, Jung Yunho hanya meringis saat tangannya disentak paksa oleh Ara, kekasihnya. Ya..kekasihnya. Tepatnya tunangannya.

Diedarkan mata kecokelatannya itu kearah beberapa pelanggan restoran lainnya yang menatap mini drama yang dibuat Ara tadi. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menggumamkan kata maaf atas keributan yang telah terjadi dan dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan restoran mewah itu.

0000000000000000

" Dari mana saja kau Yun?" Suara Mrs Jung menggema masuk ke pendengaran Yunho yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumah. Namja berpostur tubuh atletis itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Baru saja masuk rumah ia sudah dihadapkan oleh pertanyaan ummanya ini.

" Ini baru jam 7 malam umma..." Protes Yunho.

" Ya...kau benar! Ini baru pukul 7 malam dan seharusnya kau bersama Ara kan malam ini?" Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ummanya itu. Tak mungkin ia berkata bahwa ia baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. Bisa-bisa ia dirajang habis-habisan. Apalagi jika ia menjelaskan penyebabnya.

" Umma...aku sedang lelah sekarang besok saja kujelaskan ya!" Buru-buru Yunho mengambil langkah seribu dan melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan sang umma yang sudah menggelegar bak petir itu.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia sedang malas memberikan banyak alasan pada ummanya itu mengenai hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Go Ara. Yeoja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun dan baru saja seminggu yang lalu resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Yeoja bernama Go Ara itu adalah putri dari sahabat ummanya. Memang dari awal Yunho menyukai Ara karena perawakannya yang cerdas dan cantik itu. Peran sang umma juga sangat besar dalam berlangsungnya hubungannya dengan Ara. Tapi lama kelamaan sifat manja Ara yang kelewatan terlihat. Dan semakin lama pula Yunho makin muak dengan sifat manja yeoja itu.

Sudah manja, posesif pula. Overprotektif. Ara harus tahu siapa saja teman Yunho. Bahkan ia yang memilih dengan siapa seharusnya Yunho beteman dan bergaul. Ia juga harus tahu apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Yunho setiap saat.

Sudah menjadi kekasih, Yunho juga merangkap supir pribadi nyonya Go Ara ini. Setiap hari, kemanapun Ara ingin pergi harus Yunho yang mengantar. Harus Yunho yang menemani. Antar jemput ke kantor dan semuanya. Telat sedikit saja maka tak segan-segan yeoja ini melapor pada Mrs Jung, umma Yunho. Sepertinya ia tahu benar kelemahan Yunho yang tak mungkin melawan ummanya itu.

Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia sudah bosan memikirkan tentang Ara dan semua yang berkaitan dengan yeoja menyebalkan itu. Ia juga sudah tidak yakin bahwa ia masih mencintai yeoja cantik itu. Jangan salahkan ia karena sudah tak mencintai Ara. Tapi terlebih karena sifat Ara sendiri yang semakin lama semakin konyol.

Saat rasa penat dalam dirinya terasa begitu membebani, mata tajam beriris warna cokelat milik Yunho menangkap bayangan sebuah benda mungil yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

Diraihnya benda mungil yang ternyata adalah sebuah origami bentuk bintang warna merah. Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir tipis dan sexy itu kala bayangan sosok si pembuat origami melesat masuk ke otakknya.

Masih Yunho ingat dengan jelas senyum bahagia dari sosok itu kala membuat origami bintang ini. Sosok cantik dengan mata besarnya yang jernih. Sosok yang telah berhasil membuat Ara gondok setengah mati. Karena mengantar sosok ini membeli peralatan prakarya pulalah Yunho telat datang pada acara makan malamnya dengan si menyebalkan Ara itu tadi.

Dan karena sosok si pembuat origami ini pulalah sejenak Yunho dapat melupakan masalahnya dengan Ara dan ummanya itu.

" Boo..." Yunho mulai menggumamkan nama dari sosok si pembuat origami. Ah...ralat, namanya bukan 'boo'. Boo adalah nama panggilan Yunho padanya. Kim Jaejoong...itulah nama asli sosok si pembuat origami.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata besar yang jernih, kemudian kulit seputih susu yang halus serta rambut hitam shagy sebahunya yang jatuh dan lembut. Kim Jaejoong, salah satu murid private Yunho. Murid private? Ya...Yunho sendiri adalah seorang guru Bahasa Jepang disebuah sekolah luar biasa di Seoul.

Karena beberapa hal, Jaejoong tak dapat menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah luar biasa tempat Yunho mengajar. Mungkin terganjal usianya yang terlalu tua. Usianya sudah menginjak angka 21. Ia adalah seorang yeoja idiot. Hah? Terlalu kasar rasanya jika kita mencapnya sebagai yeoja idiot, tapi memang begitulah banyak orang biasa memanggilnya. Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari orang-orang keterbelakangan mental. Diusianya yang menginjak angka 21 tahun itu, mentalnya masih seperti bocah umur tujuh tahun yang polos, lugu dan gemar bermain.

Sudah kurang lebih setengah tahun, Jaejoong menjadi tetangga Yunho. Tak tepat bersebelahan memang tapi rumahnya cukup dekat dengan rumah kediaman Jung.

Jika Yunho tinggal dengan orang tuanya, maka tidak dengan Jaejoong. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu ummanya meninggal dunia sedangkan appanya telah meninggal saat Jaejoong kecil. Dan kini ia hidup dengan bibinya bernama Leeteuk atau Kim Jung soo.

Yunho kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong. Saat itu saat dimana pertama kalinya Jaejoong berkunjung kerumahnya. Jaejoong memberikan sebotol penuh origami bintang warna merah sebagai tanda perkenalan tetangga baru padanya. Salah satu dari origami itu adalah yang Yunho pegang saat ini. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat senang dengan warna merah dan bintang.

Lama Yunho tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Lamunannya kini bukan Ara lagi melainkan Jaejoong. Sudah empat jam lebih ia tak bertemu dengan boojae-nya itu tapi ia sudah sangat rindu padanya. Saat bersama Jaejoong entah kenapa Yunho merasa nyaman. Meski pikirannya masih polos dan lugu tapi Yunho merasa ada aura ketenangan yang keluar dari Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa aman, tenang dan damai. Hanya dengan Jaejoong.

Sadar dari lamunannya akan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol angka yang sudah dihafalnya dilayar ponsel touch screennya dan menekan gambar telepon warna hijau setelahnya. Dan mulailah nada sambungan terdengar.

" Yeoboseyo..."

" Moshi-moshi.." Sapanya saat suara bening seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong menggema ditelinganya.

" Hm...nuguseyo...?" Tanya Jaejoong polos diseberang sana. Yunho hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tak pernah menyimpan nomornya di ponselnya. Karena memang Jaejoong belum terlalu lancar membaca.

" Anyeong Haseyo...watashi wa Yunjae imnida!" Jawab Yunho bersemangat dengan bahasa Korea dan Jepang yang dicampur adukan. Selanjutnya yang terdengar oleh Yunho adalah suara tawa kecil Jaejoong. Yunjae adalah nama couple yang dibuat Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Nama ini dibuat karena Jaejoong sering mendengar banyak orang memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'Yun', sedangkan saat memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Jae'. Maka jadilah 'Yunjae'

" Hehe...Yunho sensei!" Seru Jaejoong. Ini jelas membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Suara bening Jaejoong membuatnya sangat senang.

" Boo kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Cukup lama Jaejoong tak menjawab.

" Hm...apa ya? Ahjumma aku sedang apa namanya ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Ahjummanya. Terdengar dari seberang sang Ahjumma menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

" Oh...aku baru saja mandi, dan teuki ahjumma sedang mengeringkan rambutku!" Ulang Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum. Mandi adalah kebiasaan Jaejoong. Ia sangat senang mandi meskipun sekarang sudah malam.

" Ini sudah malam boo, kenapa kau mandi?"

" Tapi panas...aku tak tahan sensei. Lagian badanku bau keringat." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

" Keringat? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho heran.

" Aku tadi berguling-guling di kasur juga lompat-lompat! Hehehehe..." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik-kikik.

" Wae? Kenapa berguling-guling?"

" Karena aku senang sensei! Aku baru saja berhasil membuat origami kodok dari kertas yang sensei berikan padaku!" Seru Jaejoong senang. Terdengar oleh Yunho suara Teuki ahjumma yang mengingatkan Jaejoong agar tak melonjak kegirangan.

" Aigoo...kau ini ada-ada saja boo..."

" Boo..."

" Ne?"

" Besok kita belajar lagi ya. Aku akan datang kerumahmu sepulang mengajar ya." Ucap Yunho sambil tetap tersenyum. Kembali Jaejoong cukup lama tak menjawab ucapan Yunho. Namun dengan sabar Yunho menunggunya.

" Tapi..tapi kan aku sudah belajar dengan sensei tadi siang, kemarin juga. Masa belajarnya setiap hari sensei? Aku kan cape..." Keluh Jaejoong. Andai saja Jaejoong tahu bahwa saat ini Yunho sedang berusaha menahan malunya. Belajar memang sudah menjadi alasan rutin bagi Yunho untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mencari alasan lain untuk tetap bertemu dengan boo-nya itu. Rasanya ia masih malu jika mengatakan langsung kalau ia ingin bertemu Jaejoong karena rindu. Mengatakan kalimat 'Bogoshipo boojae-ah..' rasanya sudah membuatnya malu sendiri.

" Yun-yun sensei..."

" Ani boo...kau harus banyak belajar supaya pintar! Menulis hiragana saja kau belum lancar..." Yunho beralasan.

" Tapi Yunho sensei, tapi aku kan belum belajar menulis hira...apa tadi hira apa itu tadi sensei katakan?. Sensei baru mengajariku menulis hangul kan? Dan aku sudah lancar menulisnya!" Seru Jaejoong girang lagi saat mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lancar menulis huruf hangul. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata babo pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hati tentunya.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu sensei mau lihat tulisan hangulmu!"

" Buku tulis hangulku kan dibawa sensei..."

Plak...kembali Yunho menepuk jidatnya dan matanya langsung beralih ke meja nakas disamping ranjangnya dan disanalah terdapat buku tulis bergambar bintang-bintang milik Jaejoong yang semua isinya adalah tulisan hangul buatan Jaejoong yang diambilnya tadi karena ingin diperiksa.

" Ah...aku ingin mengajakmu membeli kertas prakarya lagi Jae! Jadi kau bisa buat origami yang banyak bagaimana?"

" Andwee sensei...sensei sudah membelikanku...hm...satu..dua...tiga...ya tiga pak kertas prakarya tadi. Nanti kalau beli lagi rumah Jae bisa dipenuhi dengan origami..." Jawab Jaejoong polos dengan suara beningnya itu. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa mengusap keningnya frustasi karena sedari tadi alasannya dijawab Jaejoong. Ia juga heran kenapa si boo ini kok jadi pintar sekali.

" Aish...baiklah aku ingin melihat hasil kodok origami buatanmu! Bolehkan boo...? Nanti sensei kasih bintang!" Seru Yunho menyebutkan alasan terakhirnya.

" Boleh sensei! Yunho sensei besok kerumah Jae terus kasih aku bintang!" Pekik Jaejoong girang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yunho langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kenapa ia tak gunakan kelemahan Jaejoong dari tadi coba? Kelemahan Jaejoong adalah bintang. Yunho selalu memberikan Jaejoong stiker bintang warna merah jika Jaejoong berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Bintang itu akan ditempel ke sebuah papan bertuliskan "Hey JJ" yang juga diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong yang dipasang diruang belajarnya.

" Hai! Tunggu aku besok...selamat malam jae! Jangan tidur terlalu malam dan pastikan rambutmu telah kering sebelum tidur agar tidak masuk angin! Arraseo! Oyasuminasai boo..." Yunho langsung menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu Jaejoong menjawabnya. Selanjutnya ia langsung tersenyum kegirangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti langsung menatapnya horor. Tapi apa pedulinya? Yang terpenting besok ia bertemu dengan si 'boo' dan bebas dari kekasih menyebalkannya itu karena Ara sekarang sedang ngambek.

" Kekekeke...kau beruntung Jung Yunho!"

00000000000000000

Sender : Ara Ara Go

Oppa...jeongmal mianhae oppa

Aku sudah membentakmu kemarin, aku kesal padamu oppa

Habis kau melupakanku dan memilih menemani Jaejoong beli alat prakarya!

Oppa aku minta maaf, mianhae oppa...

Received 09:13:02

Today

Sender : Ara Ara Go

Oppa kau memaafkanku kan?

Received 09:13 : 04

Today

Sender : Ara Ara Go

Oppa kenapa tidak dibalas?

Telepon tak diangkat? Oppa Mianhae...T.T

Received 09:13 :06

Today

Yunho hanya menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ia membuka pesan diponselnya. Dengan nama pengirim yang sama yaitu Ara Ara Go. Astaga manusia ini apa tidak muka, sudah kemarin marah-marah sendiri sekarang ia malah memohon-mohon pada Yunho untuk memaafkannya.

" Aish...takkan kubalas pesanmu dan takkan kuangkat teleponmu! Salahmu sendiri mencak-mencak tak jelas kemarin! Buat malu saja! Rasakan akibat dari membuat Jung Yunho kesal!" Yunho mulai mengumpat sendiri dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedang memakai kaus putih polosnya.

Setelah kembali memeriksa bawaannya dalam tas, dan tentunya memastikan kotak stiker bintangnya tak tertinggal, Yunho langsung melesat keluar kamarnya.

Diruang keluarga nampak Mrs Jung sedang memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga krisan dan meletakannya di vas bunga.

" Mau kemana lagi Yun?" Tanya Mrs Jung lembut pada putra sulungnya itu. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya senang dan langsung mendaratkan bokongnya disofa tempat ummanya itu duduk.

" Wae? Manja sekali." Komentar Mrs Jung saat Yunho mengecup pipinya dan bergelayut manja dilengannya. Ibu dua anak itu langsung mengelus kepala Yunho lembut.

" Anii...memang tak boleh bermanja-manja dengan umma?" Tanya Yunho manja sambil melirik sang umma.

" Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi tumben saja kau begini. Hei...kau belum menjawab pertanyaan umma, kau mau kemana Yun?" Tanya Mrs Jung. Yunho langsung melepas pelukannya pada lengan sang umma dan menatap ummanya intens sampai ia akhirnya tersenyum.

" Aku mau kerumah Jaejoong, umma." Jawab Yunho sambil cengengesan. Mrs Jung langsung mengernyitkan keningnya.

" Jaejoong? Kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan Jaejoong sekarang?" Tanya MrsJung heran.

" Karena Jae orang yang baik umma. Dan umma tahu kan bagaimana kondisinya?" Jelas Yunho sedikit bersemangat.

" Tapi kau kan baru pulang dari mengajar, kau tak lelah?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Yunho langsung menggeleng cepat dan menunjukan cengiran terbaiknya. Sekarang mana bisa ia merasa lelah jika ia mau bertemu dengan Jaejoong? Ia sendiri tak tahu dapat spirit dari mana.

" Aku takkan pergi kalau aku merasa lelah umma.."

" Kau tak boleh seperti ini Yun, biar bagaimanapun keadaan Jaejoong berbeda jauh denganmu. Mentalnya Yun, umma tak habis pikir kau begitu senang bergelut didunia orang-orang disabilitas seperti itu. Jaejoong bisa merepotkanmu nak..." Raut wajah Mrs Jung sudah mulai menunjukan ekspresi khawatir dan tidak suka. Membuat Yunho langsung memutar bola matanya bosan. Ummanya memang sudah sering bicara soal pekerjaannya yang memang akrab dengan penyandang disabilitas. Bahkan pernah menyuruh Yunho untuk berhenti. Tapi bagi Yunho kenapa harus berhenti, karena memang ia menyukai bahkan cinta dengan pekerjaannya ini.

" Aish...umma. Aku sama sekali tak direpotkan dan aku senang menjalani semua ini umma, jadi aku akan berangkat menuju rumah Jae sekarang ya umma? Umma mau titip pesan tidak?" Tawar Yunho sambil bersiap beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Aigoo kau ini...memangnya mau melakukan apa dengan Jaejoong?"

" Aku mau mengajarinya bahasa Jepang umma.."

" Ah baiklah...titip salam saja pada Leeteuk-shii, katakan padanya kalau bulgogi buatannya kemarin sangat enak." Ucap Mrs Jung sebelum ia kembali menekuni aktivitasnya menggunting tangkai-tangkai bunga. Yunho tersenyum dan perlahan ia sudah keluar rumah dan langsung melesat menuju rumah Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari kediamannya.

Tanpa Yunho sadari ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang memperhatikan kepergiannya.

" Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Kemana tujuanmu?"

00000000000000000000

" Ahjumma, aku makan pakai apa?" Leeteuk langsung menegakan tubuhnya saat suara Jaejoong terdengar di telinganya. Yeoja berusia 34 tahun itu tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong sudah membawa mangkuk makannya. Ia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menyapu halaman itu dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Joongie sudah lapar ya? Coba Joongie buka panci dikompor." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk. Saat ia akan segera beranjak masuk rumah, mata besar dan jernih miliknya menangkap ada sosok seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya.

" Yunho sensei!" Pekik Jaejoong girang. Sang tamu, yang tak lain adalah Yunho langsung melambaikan tangannya dan ikut tersenyum girang.

" Anyeong haseyo, ahjumma.." Salam Yunho sopan pada Leeteuk yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya. Leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung mempersilahkan guru keponakannya itu masuk rumah.

" Kau datang disaat yang tepat Yun, Joongie baru saja mau makan. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Yunho.

" Ayo...ayo makan bersamaku!" Ajak Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang...OMO...CANTIKNYA! Yunho yang awalnya ingin menolak karena memang ia sudah makan tadi, jadi tak kuasa menolak karena ia sudah keburu meleleh melihat senyum Jaejoong.

" Baiklah kalian sekarang pergi kedapur dan Joongie tolong berikan mangkuk untuk Yunho di lemari ya. Kalian makanlah duluan." Pinta Leeteuk sambil kembali menunjukan senyum surganya. Yunho sediri hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi senyum Leeteuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih Dalam hatinya ia berfikir kalau sepertinya bibi dan keponakan ini mewarisi senyum yang manis.

Didapur...dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk dilemari juga mengambil sendok untuk Yunho. Ia juga menunjukan letak rice cooker dan dengan perlahan ia menuangkan porsi nasi untuknya dan juga untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong mengikuti arahan ahjummanya tadi untuk membuka tutup panci yang ada dikompor. Mata bulatnya langsung berbinar saat melihat yang ada dalam panci itu adalah sup ikan yang masih panas. Hm..membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi lapar. Dengan perlahan lagi Jaejoong menuangkan sup ikan itu ke mangkuk miliknya dan mangkuk milik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi serius yang tergambar jelas diwajah Jaejoong saat menuang sup ikan itu kemangkuk besar miliknya.

" Yun sensei suka kimchi tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dan dengan semangat Jaejoong langsung mengambil toples kaca berisi kimchi dari lemari. Dituangkannya bagian untuk Yunho dan untuknya sendiri setelah itu kembali menaruh toples itu dilemari.

" Hm...kita makannya di ruang belajarku saja ya. Soalnya makan disana lebih enak!" Ucap Jaejoong girang. Yunho hanya menurut dan mengikuti tubuh mungil Jaejoong menuju ruang belajarnya. Dirumah yang hanya ditempati oleh Jaejoong dan Leeteuk ini hanya terdapat dua buah kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Namun pada ruang keluarga ada sekat dari rotan yang membuat ruang keluarga terbagi menjadi dua yaitu ruangan denganTV dan satu lagi ruangan tempat Jaejoong belajar dan bermain. Pokoknya ruangan khusus Jaejoong. Dan hanya untuk Jaejoong seorang.

Ritual makan pun dimulai. Yunho langsung duduk manis dilantai beralas semacam tatami, dan menaruh mangkuknya dimeja lipat mungil yang juga sering ia dan Jaejoong gunakan untuk belajar.

" Makannya pelan-pelan boo...supnya masih panas." Nasihat Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengaduh karena lidahnya terbakar karena supnya masih panas.

Yunho menyantap makannya dalam diam sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak gerak lucu saat sedang mengunyah makanannya juga waktu ia meniup supnya yang panas. Juga pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung saat mulutnya penuh. Jaejoong sangat lahap menyantap makanannya yang sederhana ini. Satu lagi yang Yunho ketahui tentang Jaejoong kalau si Boo ini ternyata suka sekali makanan berkuah. Cara memakannya juga unik menurut Yunho.

Ia menuangkan nasi dan sup ikannya dalam satu wadah yang sama hingga nasinya terendam kuah sup ikan. Tak seperti kebiasaan keluarganya yang meletakan nasi dan sup ditempat terpisah. Jadi tak heran jika Jaejoong menggunakan mangkuk cekung besar bukan piring. Dan ternyata makan dengan cara ini sangat nikmat karena makanan yang disantap Yunho sama dengan milik Jaejoong. Nikmat bagi Yunho ini juga dikarenakan ia makan bersama si boo-nya ini.

" Perhatikan makanmu boo...belepotan begini!" Yunho mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap sebutir nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Dan yang terjadi sekarang bukan malah wajah Jaejoong yang memerah tapi malah wajah Yunho yang memerah. Jaejoong hanya terkikik-kikik. Buru-buru Yunho menarik tangannya dan malah jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

" Wajah songsaengnim memerah.." Goda Jaejoong. Yunho langsung membuang mukanya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

" Songsaengnim?"

" Hehehe...aku bosan panggil sensei, kata ahjumma aku panggil Yunho songsaengnim dengan sebutan songsaengnim saja. Supaya orang-orang tahu kalau sen..eh songsaengnim itu guru aku! Boleh kan..?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan ekspresi polosnya. Yunho mengangguk sambil perlahan mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut. Dalam hati sebenarnya Yunho sedikit kecewa. Bukan kecewa karena Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan songsaengnim melainkan karena ia sangat jauh berharap kalau Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Hanya namanya saja tanpa embel-embel 'sensei' atau 'songsaengnim'. Yunho merasa jauh lebih bermakna bagi Jaejoong jika saja si Boo ini memanggil namanya saja. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tak mungkin melakukan itu. Jaejoong hanya menganggap gurunya saja.

Kenyataan bahwa ternyata rasa sayang Yunho pada Jaejoong yang semula hanya sekedar perasaan sayang pada adik, ternyata telah bermetamorfosis menjadi rasa sayang yang sesungguhnya. Rasa sayang pada pasangan. Rasa sayang itu terus berkembang hingga pada akhirnya Yunho ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Ingin melindungi si Boo ini dan ingin terus berada disisinya. Mengajarinya banyak hal tentang hidup dan membimbingnya serta mendampinginnya dalam segala kondisi. Namun ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong mungkin tak akan menyadari perasaannya ini. Lagipula ia sudah terikat dengan Ara. Dan sangat sulit bagi Yunho untuk menentang keinginan sang umma.

Tapi menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya cinta dan sayangnya ini takkan terbalas membuatnya sangat sakit. Menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya ia tak bisa terus bersama Jaejoong juga sangat membuatnya sakit.

" Songsaengnim..?" Panggilan Jaejoong sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Yunho tadi. Dengan sedikit gelagapan Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang keningnya tengah mengerut itu.

" Kenapa? Makanannya tak enak ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil manyun. Buru-buru Yunho mengeleng keras.

" Ani boo. Ini enak! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

" Apa itu?"

" Aku memikirkanmu boo.." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut. Namun dibalik senyum itu ada sedikit ekspresi kegetiran diwajah Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha menajamkan mata jernihnya saat melihat senyum Yunho yang menurutnya aneh ini.

" Memikirkan aku? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan songsaengnim tak bawa stiker bintang untukku ya? Jadi songsaengnim memikirkan aku yang akan menangis nanti? Apa benar itu?" Tanya Jaejoong lugu. Yunho hanya bisa kembali tersenyum getir.

' Kau memang tak peka boo. Tak kah kau lihat perhatianku selama ini padamu?' Bisik Yunho dalam hati.

" Tentu saja tidak boo. Aku bawa kok...mana mungkin aku lupa dan mengecewakan boojae-ku tersayang ini. Sekarang habiskan makananmu segera habis itu kita main origami lagi! Kita lihat kodok origamimu! Oke?" Jaejoong langsung mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Dan kembali menekuni aktivitas makan siangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda itu.

0000000000000000

" Jadi Yunho meninggalkanmu direstoran itu?" Seru Mrs Jung heboh pada sosok didepannya. Sosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang bernama Go Ara itu mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban atas seruan Mrs Jung tadi.

" Aish...anak itu! Berani sekali dia meninggalkanmu sayang!"

" Nde umma...Yunho oppa kejam sekali padaku. Ia memarahiku hanya karena aku menanyakan alasan mengapa ia terlambat datang. Umma tahu kan bagaimana lelahnya aku menunggunya? Dan yang membuatku tak habis fikir adalah alasannya terlambat makan malam bersamaku itu adalah karena menemani Jaejoong umma!"

" Jaejoong?"

" Nde Kim Jaejoong salah satu murid private Yunho oppa itu umma! Hanya karena menemani Jaejoong membeli peralatan prakarya, Yunho oppa langsung memarahi dan melupakanku. Mereka keterlaluan umma..." Lapor Ara memanipulasi cerita yang sesungguhnya. Memanas-manasi Mrs Jung dengan tujuan semakin membuat Mrs Jung ini jengkel pada Yunho dan murka pada Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tak bersalah apa-apa.

" Anak itu.."

" Bahkan kudengar umma, Yunho oppa itu sama sekali tak dibayar oleh keluarga Kim. Keluarga Jaejoong tak pernah memberi Yunho gaji atas jerih payahnya mengajari Jaejoong...padahal umma kan tahu kalau sangat merepotkan mengajari anak idiot seperti Kim Jae-.."

" Apa masalahnya jika hyungku itu tak digaji?" Suara bass milik seorang namja tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

" Changmin kau sudah pulang..?" Tanya Mrs Jung saat melihat tubuh tinggi milik putra kedua keluarga Jung itu berdiri tepat tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Ara itu duduk.

" Nde umma." Jawab Changmin singkat sambil memakan apel hijau ditangannya. Ara langsung tersenyum manis kearah adik kekasihnya itu meski Changmin sama sekali tak memandangnya.

" Minnie-ah sudah pulang? Apa kabar ? Pasti sekolah sangat melelahkan ya? Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Ucap Ara perhatian. Changmin sama sekali tak bergeming.

" Tak usah kau berusaha mengambil hatiku dengan perhatianmu padaku itu! Cukup umma saja yang kau ambil hatinya." Balas Changmin dingin.

" CHANGMIN! Bicara apa kau barusan?" Omel Mrs Jung.

" Wae umma? Umma marah padaku hanya karena yeoja ini? Heh yeoja centil berhenti menjadikan hyungku itu budakmu! Jae noona jauh lebih baik dari pada yeoja kegatelan sepertimu! Kau sepertinya harus digaruk supaya ga gatel lagi!" Ucap Changmin sadis.

" Changmin! Umma tak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu? Minta maaf pada Ara sekarang juga! Dia calon kakak iparmu!"

" Sudahlah umma, Changminnie hanya sedang kelelahan karena baru pulang sekolah...biarkan saja." Kata Ara pura-pura menenangkan hati Mrs Jung padahal sesungguhnya ia jengkel setengah mati.

PLUK...sebuah kunci mobil mendarat mulus tepat dikening Ara dan berhasil membuat yeoja ini langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Mrs Jung langsung mendeath glare sang pelaku yang melempar kunci mobil milik Ara yang tergeletak diatas meja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

" Itu kunci mobilmu! Pulanglah! Berhenti memanggil ummaku dengan sebutan umma seperti itu! Menjijikan!" Sindir Changmin langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Meninggalkan wajah jengkel dan kening memerah Ara serta wajah murka Mrs Jung.

" JUNG CHANGMIN!"

PLUK

" Awww!"

" Itu kunci mobilku! Kalau tak bisa pulang pakai mobilmu sendiri pakai mobilku saja! Bensinnya masih penuh, mesinnya juga baru saja kuganti, rem-nya juga masih bagus! Jadi cepatlah pulang! Dan umma, jangan berteriak! Pening aku mendengarnya!" Kata Changmin lagi. Ara langsung mengutuk Changmin dan mengelus keningnya yang terkena lemparan kunci mobil dua kali. Mrs Jung hanya bisa menggurut dada. Memang sejak dulu Changmin kurang suka...ah ralat tepatnya sangat tak suka dengan Ara.

" Ara? Gwenchana?" Tanya Mrs Jung sambil menyentuh kening Ara.

' Awas kau Jung Changmin! Akan kupastikan akulah yang akan menjadi pendamping kakakmu! Kau lihat saja...' Bisik Ara dalam hati sebelum akhirnya kembali mencari perhatian Mrs Jung dengan pura-pura sakit.

Dari lantai atas, Changmin menatap jijik Ara yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan ummanya itu. Perlahan dikeluarkannya ponsel touch screen miliknya dan langsung men-dial nomor yang sudah dikenalnya.

" Yeoboseyo...Hyung dia berulah lagi!"

End Wings Of The World chap 1

* * *

><p>RnR ya readers! Kekeke...saya girang banget waktu nulis adegan si Ara. Kekeke emang tuh anak mesti digituin! Fighting Changmin...!<p>

Bocoran Chapter 2: Yunho ribut besar dengan sang umma. Saking jengkelnya Changmin sampe main jambak-jambakan sama si Ara. " BISAKAH KAU MENGERTIKU JAE? TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMANGGIL NAMAKU?"

Hayoo...udah saya kasih cuplikan dialognya tuh...yang mau tahu lanjutnya langsung klik review yo...Gomawo...


	2. Chapter 2

Ternyata responnya positif...alhamdullilah..

Kalau readers kurang nyaman dengan gender switch bisa membayangnkan boojae tetap namja kok...disini ff nya fleksibel...heheheh..udah ada bagian lucunya mudah-mudahan gak garing kaya kerupuk ya..hehehe

Summary : Saat seorang namja tampan berjiwa sosial tinggi bertemu dengan seorang yeoja muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang bermental anak usia tujuh tahun. Getaran cinta itu ada pada mereka tapi disaat salah satu diantara mereka tak menyadari itu. "Kita akan menikah, hidup bahagia seperti Barbie dan Ken di istananya yang megah..." Yunjae...RnR

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya...tapi cast-nya punya Allah dan diri mereka masing-masing...kekeke

Warning : Gender switch, Gaje juga.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Jung Changmin

Kim Jung soo

(untuk kebutuhan nama keluarga minnie sama teuki kuubah..)

* * *

><p>Wings Of The World<p>

Chapter 2

" Aaaa...tidak seperti itu songsaengnim!" Pekik Jaejoong cukup keras. Jemarinya yang panjang langsung merebut kasar kertas origami warna merah dari tangan sosok songsaengnim dihadapannya.

" Ya! Boo..kau kasar sekali!" Protes Yunho yang tak lain adalah si songsaengnim ini. Jaejoong makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Makanya songsaengnim yang benar buat kodoknya! Jangan salah-salah seperti itu!" Omel Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi marah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Membuat origami kodok bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Yunho. Terlalu mudah malah. Tapi memang ia sengaja membuat kesalahan-kesalahan saat membuat origami kodoknya tadi dan berlagak tak bisa membuatnya. Semuanya tak lain bertujuan hanya untuk membuat si boo ini kesal.

" Lihat-lihat...kertas prakarya warna merahnya jadi tinggal sisa dua kan! Semua karena songsaengnim!" Omel Jaejoong lagi.

" Salahmu sendiri boo...kenapa memberiku kertas yang warna merah, kodok kan warnanya hijau." Ucap Yunho lunak. Tapi tetap tak menghilangkan ekspresi kesal Jaejoong yang masih sangat kental.

" Tapi aku mau yang warna merah!" Seru Jaejoong mulai ngambek. Wajahnya sudah ditekuk dan bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

" Baik-baik aku buat yang benar ya.." Yunho kembali mengambil selembar kertas prakarya dari kotak bunga-bungaJaejoong. Kali ini kertas yang diambilnya yang berwarna hijau. Warna yang memang merupakan warna asli kodok.

Jaejoong yang masih ngambek sesekali melirik lirik kearah Yunho yang sedang membuat origami itu. Dan sesekali pula Yunho memergoki Jaejoong yang sedang memandang serius pekerjaannya itu.

" Aku ngambek!" Gumam Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tertangkap basah sedang melirik Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mengambil spidol gambar warna hitam yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

" TARAAA!" Seru Yunho bangga sambil menunjukan kodok origami buatannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan mata besar dan jernihnya tak percaya.

" Bagus.." Bisik Jaejoong kagum.

" Apa tadi kau bilang boo? Aku tak dengar" Goda Yunho pura-pura tak dengar padahal ia jelas mendengar suara kekaguman Jaejoong saat melihat origaminya. Jaejoong sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresi berbinar yang ditunjukannya tadi langsung berubah jadi ekspresi bete.

" Aku tak bilang apa-apa! Aku bilang punya songsaengnim jelek!" Pekik Jaejoong ngambek lagi. Ia langsung mengambil kodok origami merahnya dan meletakannya didepan kodok hijau milik Yunho.

" Tuh..tuh bagusan punya Jae!" Kata-kata Jaejoong yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri itu langsung disambut tawa keras Yunho. Jelas ini membuat Jaejoong semakin menekuk wajahnya.

" Kodokmu bahkan lebih kecil dari kodokku boo...kodokmu juga buta!" Ledek Yunho sadis sambil menunjuk kodok Jaejoong. Dengan brutal Jaejoong merebut spidol gambar warna merah dari tangan Yunho. Digambarnya mata juga mulut di origami kodoknya dan dengan bangganya ditunjukan pada Yunho.

" Mehrong!" Ledek Jaejoong. Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kodok buatan Jaejoong. Ia sengaja mengambar mata kodoknya lebih besar dan membuat mulut dan lidah yang menjulur.

" Mana ada kodok dengan lidah menjulur seperti itu boo!"

" Ada! Namanya kodok Jaejoongie!"

" Kodokku bisa melompat dong!" Bangga Yunho sambil menekan ekor si kodok dan... tuing...seketika kodok miliknya itu melompat dengan sendirinya. Kembali mata Jaejoong dibuat kagum.

" Kodok Jaejoongie bisa tidak?"

PLUK..

" Huwaaaa...kodok Jaejoongie!" Pekik Jaejoong panik saat kodoknya terjatuh dari meja akibat disentil tangan Yunho. Yunho kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi jengkel Jaejoong. Mengerjai si boo ini memang menjadi aktivitas yang paling menyenangkan bagi namja berusia 22 tahun ini.

PLUK...tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong balas menyentil kodok miliknya. Yunho hanya bisa protes melihatnya. Terkadang ia jadi ikut kekanak-kanakan. Tapi hanya saat bersama Jaejoong. Hanya dengan si boo ini Yunho dapat tertawa selepas ini dan sebahagia ini.

" Memang kodok Yun songsaengnim saja yang bisa melompat! Kodok Jaejoongie juga bisa melompat!" Pamer Jaejoong. Dan dengan gerakan fantastic, Jaejoong membuatkan gerakan melompat untuk kodoknya dan melewati kodok milik Yunho.

" Mana bisa begitu boo..."

" Bisa! Bahkan kodok Jaejoongie bisa nge-dance purple line kayak Hero DBSK!" Pamer Jaejoong sambil menggerakan kodok merahnya gerakan dance Purple Line(?)

" Ho...kalau begitu kodokku juga bisa nge-dance Mirotic kayak U-Know DBSK!" Balas Yunho ga mau kalah dan menggerakan kodok hijaunya gerakan dance Mirotic (?)

" Kodok Jaejoongie juga bisa nyanyi nih!" Jaejoong mulai mengambil nafas dan menyanyikan lagu Stand By U DBSK. Dan Yunho hanya bisa melongo.

" Mana bisa kodok menyanyi boo..."

" Bisa! Kodok Jaejoongie kodok spesial! Kodok Jaejoongie malah bisa nge-rapp lagi!" Kini Jaejoong mulai menyanyikan bagian rapp Hero DBSK di lagu Wrong number. Membuat Yunho kembali melongo.

" Mana bisa begitu boo...dan kenapa kodokmu jadi identik dengan Hero DBSK?"

" Karena aku suka Hero! Hero keren, lebih keren dibanding U-know!" Komentar Jaejoong. Merasa idolanya disindir, Yunho langsung mendelik seram. Jaejoong hanya membalas delikan mata Yunho dengan juluran lidahnya. Dan serese apapun Jaejoong, pasti takkan membuat Yunho marah. Karena ekspresi ngambek dan rese Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum akhirnya.

" Terserah kaulah boo.."

" Umm...lalu aku dapat bintangnya berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar. Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil kodoknya dan kodok Jaejoongie kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai tak jauh dari meja tempatnya tadi membuat kodok.

" Kau mau berapa?" Tanya Yunho. Terlihat oleh matanya Jaejoong sedang berfikir sambil mengikuti posisinya yang berbaring dilantai.

" Dua puluh!" Pekik Jaejoong girang dan sukses membuat Yunho melotot.

" Aigoo...boo kau tahu kan kalau dua puluh itu banyak sekali?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terkejut, karena memang jumlah stiker dikotaknya saja mungkin tak sampai dua puluh.

" Tahu kok!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan kakinya. " Jumlahnya sama dengan jari kaki dan tanganku kan songsaengnim.." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

" Kau pintar boo...sudah lancar berhitung!" Puji Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong sayang. Jujur ia bangga dengan Jaejoong. Hanya dalam waktu tak sampai setahun ia sudah bisa mengenal angka, lancar menulis hangul, membaca, dan bahkan mengerti beberapa kosakata Jepang.

" Tapi untuk apa stiker bintang sebanyak itu boo...?"

" Untuk kuku jariku!"

" Kuku jari?"

" Iya, kemarin aku melihat ada seorang yeoja cantik sekali di televisi. Dan di kuku jari kaki dan tangan yeoja itu ada bintang-bintangnya songsaengnim! Jae juga mau yang seperti itu!" Cerita Jaejoong dengan mata sedikit menerawang.

" Maksudmu cutex?" Tanya Yunho menebak. Jujur ia tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong dengan kuku jari ada bintang-bintangnya. Tapi ia juga sering melihat di kuku jari Ara memang suka ada gambar-gambar seperti itu, terkadang bentuk hati, wajah, huruf dan bintang warna-warni. Jadi ia merealisasikannya dengan cutex.

" Cutex? Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata besarnya yang membulat sempurna.

" Cutex itu pewarna kuku jari, sedangkan gambar-gambarnya itu kalau tidak salah nail art begitu.." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Yunho sendiri tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa itu cutex, nail art dan sebagainya. Hanya saja ia sering melihatnya dan tahu tempat membuat nail art seperti itu, karena ia sering pula mengantar Ara mewarnai kuku jarinya.

" Kalau begitu, aku juga mau cutex yang bintang-bintang ya songsaengnim!" Pinta Jaejoong girang sambil mengangkat jari-jari tangannya yang lentik.

" Andwee boo."

" Wae...songsaengnim~.." Tanya Jaejoong merengek.

" Karena aku tak suka yang seperti itu.."

" Tapi Jaejoong suka!" Rengek Jaejoong lagi. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perlahan Yunho menggerakan tubuhnya agar posisi tubuhnya miring dan dapat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Diambilnya tangan kanan Jaejoong dan melebarkan jari-jarinya lalu mengelus perlahan kuku-kuku jari Jaejoong yang bersih dan pendek.

" Memang bagus boo, tapi itu dapat merusak kuku jarimu nanti. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau alami seperti ini?" Nasihat Yunho lembut. Dan Jaejoong masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" O..ya apa kau juga lupa dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka menggigit-gigit jari dan kukumu? Itu berbahaya boo, kalau sampai nanti cutexnya masuk ketubuhmu. Lagipula kau belum tahu dan mengerti cara memakainya kan?"

" Tapi aku akan belajar cara memakainya songsaengnim..." Jawab Jaejoong ngeyel. Yunho langsung menghadapkan tubuh Jaejoong kehadapannya. Sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah terutama mata jernih si boo ini dengan jelas.

" Boo dengarkan aku, kalau kau memakainya kau harus terlebih dahulu memanjangkan kukumu. Itu berati kau akan kesulitan melakukan aktivitas yang yang sukai. Membuat origami misalnya, dan memasak. Bagaimana kalau kuemu nanti terkena serpihan cutexmu itu, kujamin bahkan Changmin adikku pun juga tak mau memakannya. Lagipula nanti kau tak bisa main kotor lagi." Nasihat Yunho.

" Dan kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah puluhan kali melihat Ara menangis hanya karena kuku jarinya patah saat beraktivitas berat, juga wajahnya yang meringis-ringis saat kuku-kuku jarinya dibersihkan dengan alat-alat mengerikan! Kau tak mau seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku lebih suka dengan kuku jarimu yang bersih seperti ini, terlihat lebih cantik." Tambahnya lagi. Terdengar memang sedikit berlebihan nasihat Yunho ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin si boo ini membatalkan keinginnannya itu. Karena menurut Yunho tak pantas jika Jaejoong menggunakannya.

" Kau dengar aku boo..?" Tanya Yunho sambil menganggkat wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk.

" Ne..."

" Lebih bagus seperti ini boo...aku suka semua yang alami dari dirimu. Arasso?" Jaejoong mengangguk namun masih ada gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Dan Yunho tak mau kalau Jaejoong mendadak murung.

" Boo ingin bintang dijarimu ya?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

" Jae ingin ada bintang dijariku songsaengnim..kan bagus..." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut.

" Nanti songsaengnim berikan ne.."

" Benarkah? Yun songsaengnim memberiku izin untuk pakai cutex?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang kembali berbinar senang.

" Anii boo...aku akan memberikan bintang yang jauh lebih bagus dari cutex. Yang akan selalu ada dijarimu, arasso?" Jaejoong mengangguk senang dan langsung tersenyum. Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Jaejoong memang cepat berubah moodnya. Ia memang sudah memilikinya, memiliki benda manis berbentuk bintang khusus untuk diberikannya pada Jaejoong.

" Tapi untuk sekarang aku berikan stiker saja ya...tapi tak dua puluh stiker ya boo...!"

" Yeay!" Sorak Jaejoong girang. Yunho langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih tas ranselnya dan mengambil kotak stiker bintang miliknya. Namun saat kotak itu baru saja ingin diambilnya, ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar dan seketika pula dering ringtone ponselnya berbunyi.

" Yeoboseyo.." Ucap Yunho saat mengangkat teleponnya. " Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?...ne...ne...arasso..." Begitulah kira-kira sekilas isi percakapan Yunho dengan si penelpon. Jaejoong dengan setia menunggu Yunho selesai menelpon.

" Siapa yang menelpon songsaengnim...?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah cukup lama ia menunggu Yunho selesai menelpon.

" Ah Changmin yang menelpon boo..."

" Minnie changminnie menelpon ya...kenapa ia tak menelponku lagi songsaengnim?" Tanya Jaejoong manyun mengingat adik songsaengnim-nya itu yang sering juga bermain bersamanya itu sudah jarang menghubunginya lagi. Yunho tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong seadanya dan berjanji akan menyuruh Changmin untuk menghubunginya nanti.

" Boo...aku harus pulang sekarang..." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan stiker-stikernya yang baru diberikan Yunho langsung menengadahkan wajahnya.

" Umm...kenapa cepat sekali, aku kan belum main!"

" Besok kita main lagi ya boo...aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih manyun. Namun berkat kelihaian Yunho membujuk si boo ini, akhirnya Jaejoong melepas kepulangan Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya.

00000000000000000

Namja manly ini hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat saat tubuhnya telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Jung. Mata kecokelatan miliknya jelas melihat sebuah mobil sedan warna merah metalik terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya juga mobil lain berwarna hitam lainnya yang diketahuinya adalah milik adiknya itu terparkir dibelakang mobil merah itu.

Perlahan dengan langkah gontai ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah. Sesekali ia melihat kearah langit sore yang sudah mulai agak mendung.

" Aku pulang!" Salamnya pelan. Namun ucapan salamnya ini tak dijawab oleh siapapun. Sesampainya ia diruang keluarga nampak sang umma sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia terus memperhatikan keduanya sampai akhirnya si yeoja berambut hitam itu menyadari keberadaannya.

" Oppa!" Pekik yeoja itu keras.

" Kau sudah pulang Jung Yunho!" Terdengar di telinga Yunho bentakan sang umma yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu. Yunho mengangguk pelan dan tubuhnya kembali melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

" Mau kemana kau hah?" Tanya Mrs Jung lantang saat tubuh Yunho sudah hampir mencapai tangga rumahnya.

" Aku mau kekamar umma, aku lelah." Jawabnya jujur. Jujur karena memang ia lelah jika harus berhadapan dengan yeoja disamping ummanya itu.

" Setelah semua kesalahan yang kau perbuat! Setelah kau meninggalkan Ara sendirian semalam! Kau lelah Jung Yunho!" Omel Mrs Jung murka.

" Aku tak meninggalkannya umma! Lebih tepatnya Ara yang meninggalkanku!"

" Kau jangan coba bohongi umma, Jung Yunho!" Jerit Mrs Jung lagi. Yunho hanya bisa menatap ummanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Setelah itu ia menatap Ara yang berada disamping ummanya itu. Terlihat olehnya Ara sedang berusaha menenangkan ummanya. Padahal ia tahu jelas bahwa perilaku tunangannya itu hanya kedok belaka.

" Kalau umma tak percaya padaku, umma tanyakan saja pada Ara."

" Umma sudah dengar ceritanya! Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan Ara setelah memaki-makinya di restoran! Dan kenapa kau lebih memilih menemani anak idiot itu hah?"

" Aku memang pergi dengan Jaejoong umma! Tapi aku tak pernah memaki-maki bahkan meninggalkan Ara sendirian umma." Jawab Yunho tetap berusaha tenang tak terbawa emosi. Ia kini tahu jelas busuknya seorang Go Ara yang telah memanipulasi cerita sebenarnya.

" KAU!"

" Umma tenanglah...Oppa! Oppa kenapa bicara seperti itu pada umma! Aku terima kau yang semalam terlambat datang. Tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku oppa? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa tak mengantarku kerja tadi dan kenapa tak makan siang denganku padahal aku sudah mengajakmu makan siang tadi...?" Tanya Ara bertubi-tubi sambil menguncang tubuh Yunho berkali-kali. Yunho dapat melihat air mata mengalir dipipi Ara. Ia begitu salut dengan usaha Ara untuk mendapatkannya sampai berakting menangis dengan mata beningnya itu. Tapi Yunho tak bergeming.

" Kenapa oppa? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah tak sayang padaku lagi? Oppa sekarang lebih mencintai Kim Jaejoong kan? Lebih mencintai anak idiot itu?" Telinga Yunho sudah mulai terasa panas dan darahnya sudah mulai mendidih saat mendengar Ara menyebut boo-nya dengan sebutan anak idiot. Tapi Yunho tetap diam dan tak juga bergeming saat ini.

" Jawab aku oppa! Apa yang kau lihat dari anak idiot itu sehingga kau lebih perhatian padanya dibandingkan denganku? Aku jauh lebih cantik dibandingkannya! Aku juga punya segalanya! Kim Jaejoong yang seorang keterbelakangan mental yang idiot dan tak berguna...AKH...!"

Semua makian Ara berakhir pada tubuhnya yang terpental menjauh dari tubuh Yunho. Ditatapnya yeoja itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu laknat! KARENA KAU BAHKAN TAK LEBIH PINTAR DIBANDINGKAN BOOJAE-KU!"

PLAKK...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Yunho. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari bahwa yang menamparnya adalah ummanya sendiri. Sosok yang selalu ia hormati dan ia sayangi, ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Sosok yang selama ini juga menyanyanginya, mencintainya bahkan terkadang lebih dari Changmin adiknya. Sosok yang selalu ia turuti kata-katanya, dan tak pernah ia lawan. Sosok yang tak pernah memukulnya bahkan melukainya sekalipun kini menamparnya dengan begitu keras.

" KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG YUNHO! Umma benar-benar kecewa padamu! Kenapa memperlakukan tunanganmu seperti ini setelah kau menyangkal perilaku pengecutku! Umma tak percaya kau seperti ini!" Maki Mrs Jung keras. Sedangkan Yunho masih memegang pipinya yang memerah.

" Umma benar-benar kecewa padamu! Benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu! Ara jauh lebih baik dari anak idiot itu! Tapi kau memperlakukannya seperti ini!"

" TAK AKAN UMMA IZINKAN KAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN KIM JAEJOONG LAGI! KAU MENGERTI?"

" JAWAB UMMA JUNG YUNHO! KAU MENGERTI AP..." Makian Mrs Jung terhenti saat setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata putranya. Diikuti oleh oleh tetesan tetesan selanjutnya yang keluar dari mata seorang Jung Yunho. Sebuah Ironi memang melihat seorang Jung Yunho menangis.

" Ne...umma.." Jawabnya parau. Diusapnya kasar air mata yang mengalir di dipipinya. Mrs Jung dapat melihat raut sedih serta kekecewaan diwajah putra sulungnya itu.

" Umma memang tak pernah mempercayaiku lagi...mianhae umma...Ara...mianhae.." Ucap Yunho sekuat tenaga agar tak kembali menangis. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga dan melesat masuk kekamar.

Saat mendengar suara pintu kamar Yunho yang tertutup itulah seketika perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang amat sangat menyeruak masuk kehati Mrs Jung. Dilihatnya tak percaya kearah tangan kanannya yang baru saja menampar putra kesayangannya itu. Dan ekspresi kesedihan serta air mata Yunho. Seumur hidupnya Yunho tak pernah menangis karena dirinya. Dan kini dialah penyebab putranya itu menangis.

" Umma! Umma mau kemana? Aishh...dasar!" Umpat Ara tak jelas saat Mrs Jung meninggalkannya dan berlari kearah kamar Yunho yang berada dilantai dua rumah megah ini.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Go Ara ini juga tak habis fikir mengapa Yunho tunangannya yang menurutnya cukup dingin itu menangis hanya karena dimaki-maki ummanya sendiri. Apa Yunho memang tak pernah dimaki sekeras itu oleh ummanya?

Tapi peduli apa ia dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting Jung Yunho jatuh kepelukannya dan memang sepertinya ia harus menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan Kim Jaejoong. Ah mungkin tidak melenyapkan tepatnya menjauhkan Yunho dari Jaejoong karena ia belum mau masuk penjara dan ia juga masih waras tak ingin melenyapkan seseorang.

Tapi yang pasti ia bertekat untuk mencelakai Jaejoong karena ia jadi terjatuh seperti ini juga karena Yunho marah padanya karena ia menjelekan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

' Pokoknya kau harus jauh-jauh dari Yunho, Kim Jaejoong!' ' Tapi bagaimana caraku menjauhi mereka?'

Saat inner Ara sedang sibuk-sibuknya berfikir ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan mendera bagian kepalanya. Dan...apa ini tubunya juga ikut terseret!

" AKH...Kyaaa! Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Ara. Setengah mati ia berusaha melepas cengkraman namja jangkung bernama Jung Changmin yang berstatus adik tunangannya dengan santainya menjambak rambutnya dan menyeret tubuhnya yang masih duduk dilantai.

" Sudah diam! Kau ini dasar yeoja gatel minta digaruk!" Omel Changmin sadis. Ia masih menyeret Ara dengan menjambak rambutnya dan Ara juga masih berusaha melepaskan rambut panjangnya supaya tidak dijambak Changmin.

" Dasar dongsaeng evil! Aku bukan yeoja gatel! AKH...lepaskan!" Omel Ara lagi sambil menjerit-jerit minta dilepas.

" Berisik! Kau memang yeoja gatel! Besok-besok aku akan menyiapkan sekop buat menggarukmu! Kalau perlu wajahmu sekalian kugaruk pakai sekop!" Omel Changmin lagi-lagi sadis sambil melempar handuk yang tersampir di bahunya kewajah Ara. Membuat Ara sukses kelabakan. Memang tadi ia berniat mandi, namun jadi tak jadi saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan ummanya. Dan setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi, ia malah melihat Ara sedang terduduk cengo dilantai rumahnya dan langsung saja ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan rencana evil-nya ini.

" Dasar menyebalkan!" Ara dengan susah payah berdiri dan menjambak rambut pendek Changmin membuat langkah namja jangkung ini terhenti.

" Rasakan-rasakan!" Umpat Ara sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Changmin dengan brutal.

" AKH...SAKIT!" Malang nasib Ara memang. Sudah capek-capek ia menjambak rambut Changmin, tapi tak membuat namja bergeming dan malah entah kenapa apa karena kepala Changmin yang kelewat keras atau apa yang menyebabkan kuku jari tengahnya patah. Dan kalian tahu rasanya kuku patah bukan?

" Rasakan yeoja gatel minta digaruk! Itu akibat mencoba mencelakaiku! Untung aku banyak makan kue bintang buatan Jae noona! Kepalaku jadi keras kan(?)! Bhuahahaaahaha!" Ledek Changmin dengan tawa evilnya. Sedangkan Ara masih menangisi keadaan kuku jari tengahnya yang patah.

" Huwaaa!" Changmin dengan evil-nya menarik rambut ah...tepatnya menjambak rambut Ara dengan kedua tangannya kali ini dan menyeret yeoja itu keluar.

" LEPAS! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Jerit Ara kewalahan dan kesakitan tentunya. Semua rambutnya terasa mau copot sekarang.

" Sudah kusuruh pulang tadi tapi malah masih diam dirumah! Membuat umma dan Yunho-hyung bertengkar pula! Sekarang rasakan!"

" Huwaa!"

Bugh...blam...

Terdengar suara menyedihkan dari tubuh Ara yang terlempar keluar dari rumah. Dan suara gebrakan pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Changmin.

Ara hanya bisa mengutuk Changmin yang membuat rambut yang sudah diblownya bagus-bagus jadi rusak dan kuku jarinya patah. Mungkin dendamnya pada Changmin melebihi dendamnya pada Jaejoong sekarang.

" Jung Changmin! Dasar kau evil!"

000000000000000000000

Yunho masih tetap diam berbaring dikasurnya meski suara ketukan pintu kamarnya masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir kini sudah berhenti dan tergantikan oleh tatapan kosong miliknya.

Sedangkan diluar, Mrs Jung masih berusaha membujuk putranya itu agar mau keluar. Berkali-kali pula Mrs Jung menggumamkan kata maaf. Namun Yunho masih tetap dalam posisinya.

Tok...tokk...

" Yunho sayang...yun..keluarlah nak." " Umma ingin kita bicara, maafkan umma nak..yun..." Begitulah kira-kira suara-suara permohonan dari Mrs Jung.

Yunho sendiri sudah tak dapat lagi menangkap perkataan umma-nya lagi sekarang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dan tangan besar miliknya perlahan meraba pipi kanannya yang mungkin masih memerah karena tamparan ummanya.

Dia bukannlah anak yang tertutup terutama pada ummanya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Yunho selalu bercerita apapun tentang dirinya. Ia selalu bisa mendengar nasihat ummanya dan selalu menuruti apa kata umma tersayangnya itu.

Ia sangat menyayangi ummanya itu lebih dari apapun, cintanya yang pertama adalah pada Tuhan dan yang keduanya adalah untuk ummanya itu. Hampir setiap hari lebih dari sekali Yunho selalu menggumamkan kalimat "Yun sayang umma.." dan ia juga percaya kalau ummanya menyayangi dan mencintainya juga.

Tapi setelah kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia dipertemukan oleh Ara, saat ummanya memintanya untuk mencintai Ara, sang umma sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Waktunya kini jauh dihabiskan untuk Ara. Terkadang Ara juga terlalu sering kerumah untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang umma.

Yunho masih terima akan hal itu, karena maklum mungkin ummanya itu memang sejak dulu menginginkan anak perempuan untuk menjadi anaknya. Jadi wajar kan kalau ummanya itu ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ara. Lagipula kan Ara juga akan menjadi istrinya nanti kelak.

Tapi batas kemakluman Yunho semakin lama semakin berkurang karena kini ummanya jauh lebih mempercayai Ara dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Ara telah memanipulasi semuanya tapi tetap umma lebih percaya pada yeoja itu. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat Ara pada ummanya sampai seperti itu.

Dan puncaknya adalah tadi, ummanya menamparnya, menyakiti hatinya hanya karena seorang Go Ara. Ia benar-benar tak terima itu. Karena memang ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ummanya.

Cairan bening itu keluar lagi dan terus keluar hingga Yunho tak dapat mengontrolnya. Dan suara ketukan serta permohonan ummanya pun semakin terdengar lebih keras.

Tok...tok...tok...

" Yunho, yun umma mohon keluarlah nak..." " Umma akan obati pipimu ya..."

'Pipiku tak sakit umma...karena ini tak ada apa-apanya bagiku...tapi hatiku umma..' Bisik Yunho dalam hati dan semakin membuat air matanya mengalir deras dan kini diikuti oleh isakan yang setengah mati ia usahakan untuk tak terdengar.

" Yun...maafkan umma nak.." " Umma memang bodoh nak. Umma bersalah karena sudah memukulmu sayang..." " Umma sayang sama Yun...jadi keluarlah atau setidaknya buka pintunya dan izinkan umma masuk..." Suara-suara lembut Mrs Jung masih terdengar sampai saat ini tapi Yunho masih belum beranjak dari kasurnya.

" Umma cuma ingin kau bahagia Yun...dengan yeoja pilihan umma...maafkan umma nak..." " Umma sudah memaafkan sikap Yunho pada Ara.." " Umma bukannya tak percaya pada Yun, tapi Yunho tak boleh meninggalkan Ara direstoran itu apalagi memaki-makinya.."

Jlebb...

Kata-kata terakhir Mrs Jung tak ubahnya sebuah belati yang menancap dalam dihati Yunho. Kenyataan bahwa sang umma lebih percaya kata-kata Ara memang benar sekarang. Meski mungkin salahnya juga yang tak menceritakan masalah semalam ini pada ummanya, tapi ia sudah bilang yang sebenarnya tadi. Dan kini semakin deras saja air mata Yunho mengalir.

" Yunho...Yunho maafkan umma.." Suara sang umma masih dapat terdengar samar ditelinga Yunho. Juga ia mendengar samar ada suara lain selain suara ummanya didepan kamarnya.

" Sudahlah umma, Yunho-hyung juga butuh waktu sendiri! Umma juga lebih baik istirahat saja, instropeksi diri. Umma juga salah karena terlalu mendewakan si yeoja gatel minta digaruk itu! Atau umma bisa memasak karena aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang!" Ucap Changmin terdengar samar ditelinga Yunho. Memang begitulah Changmin, kata-katanya memang pedas tapi memang ada benarnya.

Setelah perkataan Changmin tadi, kini suara ketukan atau permohonan maaf Mrs Jung sudah tak terdengar lagi. Yunho sendiri sudah mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. Sampai ponselnya bergetar dan ringtone ponselnya mulai terdengar. Dengan langkah gontai diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya itu. Satu nama yang muncul dibenaknya, yang bisa ditebaknya adalah Ara. Kalau bukan Ara siapa lagi yang menelponnya?

Kening Yunho sedikit berkerut saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel touch screen-nya. Ada apa dia menelpon? Buru-buru Yunho menghapus bekas air matanya kasar dan saat akan menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya, suara sang umma beberapa saat yang lalu mulai melintas dibenaknya.

" **TAK AKAN UMMA IZINKAN KAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN KIM JAEJOONG LAGI! KAU MENGERTI?"**

Ia ingat jelas kata-kata itu dan ia juga sudah mengiyakan apa kata ummanya. Ia akan menuruti kata-kata ummanya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Menuruti kata-kata sang umma memang sudah menjadi jalan hidup seorang Jung Yunho.

Diletakannya kembali ponselnya. Namun suara ringtone itu maish terdengar berulang kali dan menandakan si penelpon belum menyerah sampai Yunho menganggkatnya.

BooJaejoongie

Calling...

Yunho masih mendiamkannya. Tapi ia juga tak sanggup jika harus membayangkan wajah kecewa Jaejoong karena ia tak kunjung menganggkat teleponnya. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, perlahan Yunho menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya itu ketelinga.

" Yeoboseyo..." Suara bening Jaejoong terdengar mengalun lewat terlinganya. Membentuk sebuah alunan yang indah namun sanggup membuat nafas Yunho tercekat.

" Yeoboseyo songsaengnim...?"

" Ah ne boo.." Sekuat tenaga Yunho menjawab salam Jaejoong senormal mungkin. Namun tetap saja suara Yunho terdengar parau.

" Yun songsaengnim kenapa lama mengangkat teleponku? O..ya aku tadi minta bantuan Teuki Ahjumma untuk mencari nomor songsaengnim diponselku...Aku juga minta diajari cara menyimpan nomor Yunho songsaengnim sama Teuki ahjumma!" Terdengar nada semangat dari Jaejoong diseberang sana.

" Sekarang diponsel Jae sudah ada nomor Teuki ahjumma dan Yun songsaengnim! Nanti aku juga mau simpan nomor telepon Minnie changminnie juga! Jadi besok songsaengnim kasih tahu Jae ya..." Pinta Jaejoong masih terdengar semangat. Yunho tak sanggup menjawab semua perkataan Jaejoong sekarang. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah masih bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

" Songsaengnim? Gwenchanayo?"

" Ah...ne boo gwenchanayo."

" Suara songsaengnim aneh...ada apa?" Deg...jantung Yunho mendadak sakit sekarang. Bahkan Jaejoong menyadari perubahan suaranya. Apa ia sudah demikian menyedihkan sekarang?

" Anii...boo aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Ia tak mungkin bercerita tentang keputusannya untuk tak akan berhubungan lagi dengan si boo ini. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong sedih.

" Yun songsaengnim aku penasaran sama bintang dijariku!" Cerita Jaejoong. Yunho masih membiarkan Jaejoong bercerita panjang lebar tanpa menanggapinya. Semakin mendengar suara bening Jaejoong, semakin besar perasaan bersalah dan kalut yang mendera hatinya. Kegalauan mulai muncul antara ia bertahan disisi Jaejoong yang dicintainya atau menuruti apa kata ummanya.

" Yun songsaengnim...?"

" Songsaengnim kok diam saja? Songsaengnim baik-baik saja kan songsaengnim...?"

" Songsaengnim akan kerumahku kan besok?" Setetes cairan bening kembali mengalir dipipi Yunho. Entah ia bisa atau tidak menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, tapi ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menuruti kata ummanya. Sehingga tak mungkin ia akan kembali menemui Jaejoong besok. Mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara bening si boo ini mengalir lewat telinganya. Dan saat terakhir inilah ia ingin Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Hanya namanya saja seperti keinginannya.

" Songsaengnim...songsaengnim akan datang kerumah Jae kan besok?"

" Boo.."

" Ne songsaengnim..?"

" Panggil dan sebut namaku boo.." Pinta Yunho dengan suara paraunya ia memohon. Ia sangat berharap Jaejoong mengerti. Tapi diseberang sana Jaejoong justru mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

" Yunho songsaengnim..." Panggil Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas berat. Kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tak mengerti maksudnya memang membuatnya harus bersabar.

" Namaku saja boo."

" Eh...aku tak mengerti songsaengnim.."

" Jung Yunho..panggil namaku seperti itu." Tegas Yunho. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namanya.

" Jung Yunho songsaengnim..."

"..."

" Songsaengnim...?"

"..."

" Yunho songsaengnim...? Aku sudah memanggil songsaengnim?"

"..."

" Songsaengnim...Jung Yunho songsaengnim...songsaengnim Jung Yunho songsaengnim.." Sebut Jaejoong berkali-kali. Namun tetap bukan ini yang Yunho harapkan. Hanya namanya. Hanya Jung Yunho atau Yunho saja tanpa kata 'songsaengnim'. Yunho akan merasa berarti bagi Jaejoong jika disebut demikian.

" Songsaengnim? Sudah kupanggil nama songsaengnim berkali-kali! Jung Yunho songsaengnim...!"

"..."

" Songsaengnim...Jung Yunho songsaengnim..?"

" BISAKAH KAU MENGERTIKU JAE? TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMANGGIL NAMAKU? HANYA NAMAKU?"

PLAK...

Seketika sambungan terhenti karena Yunho dengan frustasinya melempar ponsel touch screen-nya hingga menghantam tembok kamarnya yang dingin.

" ARGHH...!" Teriaknya frustasi. Sedangkan diujung sana, Jaejoong sedang membatu shok.

**End Wings Of The World Chapter2**

* * *

><p>Fuh...selesai juga chapter 2...sedih liat adegan akhir Yunjae saya nangis-nangis nulisnya. Tapi tak apa ya readers ini namanya konflik...<p>

Jawab review:

Umulkhey : Makasih ya...ff ku dibilang keren...*author jadi malu*. Kekekeke...emang juga seneng pas nulis bagian Minnie ma si Ara. Sekarang berantemnya tambah hot nih...direview ya...

Nikwon : Yunjae bersatu gak ya? Dilihat aja deh...*ditimpuk nikwon* Hehhehe udah dilanjutttt nih nikwon! Direview yo!

Angel Xiah : Hehehe makasih ya Angel Xiah..pasti kamu fans-nya si dolphin Junsu deh*author nebak sotoy*. Si Jaema emang lucu kok...direview ya chap 2-nya...Gomawo!

Rara-yunjaeshipper : Hehehe makasih ya rara..ff ku dibilang keren *author malu again* Direview yo!

BooBoo : Udah ada adegan jambak-jambakannya nih Boo... Seru ga? Hehehe makasih yoo...

Arisa Adachi : Emang tuh mati aja si Ara! Minta digebuk banget tuh anak...apalagi di MV before u go! Ingin rasanya membantai Ara! *curcol gadungan*. Hehehe mian ya Arasi kubuat Jae nya jadi yeoja...tapi kalau lebih enak bayangin Jae namja juga ga apa-apa...hehehe Makasih reviewnya ya! Review lagi...*maksa mode:on*

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi : Ne..Dhitta imnida...salam kenal Yuna! *Lambai-lambai tangan gajeh* Makasih reviewnya ya Yuna sudah diapdet nih review lagi yo...

RizmaHuka-huka : Ho...tak apa-apa Rizma kalau bayangin si boojae namja karena saya juga masih suka kebawa bayangin boojae namja cantik disini..kekeke. Sama author juga suka gaya Changmin! Sekarang berantemnya lebih hot nih rizma...gimana? Review yo...

HyukAimimi fishy : Iya tuh emang yeoja babo orang di yang ninggalin sendiri malah bilang Yunpa yang ninggalin dasar! *kesel sendiri* Ayo kita bantai rame-rame si Ara Hyuk! *ditendang*. Makasih reviewnya yo...review lagi hyukk...salam fishy*apasih*

Cho yeong gi : Salam kenal juga yeong gi..dhitta imnida..Makasih yeong gi reviewnya, nih udah banyak adegan changmin juga udah mulai ada adegan sedihnya Yunjae...direview yo...

Sarilovesteuki : Sengaja dibikin Jae polos soalnya blm bisa buat ff Yunjae yang ada nc-nya. Hehehhe..Changmin sengaja dibuat ga manja supaya evilnya berasa*dibunuh changmin* Makasih reviewnya ya...review lagi yo

Kim JaeNa : Kyaaa...makasih idemu JaeNa karena author jadi kasih tau changmin kalo Ara digaruk pake sekop aja sekalian eu kyang kyang *ikut ketawa bareng JaeNa ma Junsu* Makasih yo udah diapdet nih...review lagi yo

Priss Uchun : Kekekek makasih ya reviewnya priss Uchun...akan dhitta dan changmin buat si Ara ara go itu menyerah buat dapetin Uno! Karena Uno punya Boo seorang!*ikut kesel sendiri*.

Zhie Hikaruno-chan : Iya Jae anak tunggal...terus tinggal ma teuki...teuki-nya ditinggal kangin wamil. *halah*. Banyak yang dukung changmin buat bantai si Ara ya...*ikut minnie nyusun rencana evil*. Makasih reviewnya ya Zhie..maap jawabannya ngelantur *digiles*

Neko : Aduh jangan panggil nee-chan neko..saya berasa tua *emang lu tua!* Kalo kemungkinan sembuh total si mungkin tidak tapi asal si Yunpa sabar membimbing Jaema, Jaema pasti normal lagi...*bahasa ketinggian* Makasih neko! Review lagi Yo..

Bocoran Wings Of The World chapter 3 : Boojae sakit! Panik...panikk..panikk...rencana evil changmin berlanjut ga nih...? Yunho mau dibuat ketemu Jae lagi ga? Semua ada di chap 3 ya..Gomawo...Khamsahamnida

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Huwee…bahagianya saya saat membaca kotak review...makasih yang sudah mereview atau membacanya. Tak kusangka ternyata mendapat respon yang baik...

Enjoy it...

Summary : Saat seorang namja tampan berjiwa sosial tinggi bertemu dengan seorang yeoja muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang bermental anak usia tujuh tahun. Getaran cinta itu ada pada mereka tapi disaat salah satu diantara mereka tak menyadari itu. "Kita akan menikah, hidup bahagia seperti Barbie dan Ken di istananya yang megah..." Yunjae...RnR

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya...tapi cast-nya punya Allah dan diri mereka masing-masing...kekeke

Warning : Gender switch, Gaje juga.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Jung Changmin

Kim Jung soo

(untuk kebutuhan nama keluarga minnie sama teuki kuubah..)

* * *

><p>Suara pintu yang dibuka mulai menggema keseluruh sudut rumah keluarga Jung hari itu. Suara yang terdengar cukup nyaring itu tak ayal membuat sosok seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun keterkejutan yeoja ini tergantikan dengan senyum. Senyum yang lembut penuh keibuan.<p>

" Sudah mau berangkat Yun?" Tanya yeoja yang tak lain adalah Mrs Jung itu sambil tetap tersenyum kearah putra sulungnya yang baru saja keluar kamar. Namja bertubuh atletis yang hari ini tampak casual dengan setelan kemeja berwarna cokelat dan celana bahan itu mengangguk dan perlahan mendekati sosok sang umma. Mengecup pipi sang umma lembut.

" Aku berangkat umma." Ucapnya singkat. Mrs Jung melepas kepergian putra sulungnya, Jung Yunho dengan senyum pahit. Ekspresi itu masih ada. Ekspresi wajah terluka masih tercetak diwajah tampan Yunho meski samar. Perasaan bersalah kini kembali menyelimuti batin yeoja yang usianya sudah memasuki angka 50 tahun lebih itu.

Sudah tiga hari lebih sejak kejadian malam itu, Yunho sudah beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar, pulang pukul dua siang dan selalu ada dirumah. Mrs Jung sangat yakin bahwa putranya itu sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Jaejoong. Ia bersyukur Yunho sudah menjauhi Jaejoong, Yunho juga sudah lebih intens bersama Ara. Sudah mulai bisa menerima sosok Ara kembali dan sudah mulai bersikap lembut pada Ara seperti sebelum ia mengenal Jaejoong.

Tapi seolah rasa bersyukur Mrs Jung lenyap saat melihat ada setitik perasaan aneh yang selalu tersirat dari wajah putranya itu. Perasaan seakan Yunho tak ingin, terpaksa dan tak mengkehendaki semua ini. Seakan Yunho terbebani dengan semua ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang sebagai umma? Ia yakin putranya tak mengkehendaki ini meski berkali-kali Yunho selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia bahagia, tapi tetap saja mata Yunho tak berkata demikian. Yunho adalah anak penurut, jadi mungkin saja bukan, ia berkorban demi keinginan sang umma.

Siapa yang harus ia percayai saat ini, putranya atau calon menantunya sendiri? Tapi ia juga tak siap menerima kenyataan jika nantinya memang benar menantunya itu yang salah. Maka semakin besarlah rasa bersalah yang tertanam dalam hatinya. Ia juga tak siap jika harus menerima sosok seorang keterbelakangan mental yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan putranya.

0000000000000000000000

**Wings Of The World**

**Chapter 3**

" Anyeong Haseyo Jung-shii..." Suara seorang yeoja sontak langsung membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan menegakan kepalanya.

" Ah Taeyeon-shii, Anyeong haseyo!" Sapa Yunho balik. Yeoja bernama Kim Taeyeon itu tersenyum.

" Melamun saat bekerja tak baik eh..?" Tanya yeoja berambut pirang itu sambil terkekeh. Yunho hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu sambil menatap tumpukan map yang berserakan di meja kerjanya di ruang guru. Sebenarnya ia berniat merapihkan file-file itu dan menaruhnya di lemari kabinet yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin. Namun yang ada malah sudah sejak sejam yang lalu map berisi file itu tak kunjung rapi.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Yunho-shii, tapi kau tahu mungkin segelas kopi hangat bisa menenangkan pikiranmu.." Taeyeon berbicara panjang sembari menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin minuman di supermarket.

" Ah...mianhae Taeyeon-shii, tapi aku tak biasa minum kopi." Tolak Yunho halus. Yeoja yang berstatus rekan kerja Yunho di sekolah luar biasa ini langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan mengambil balik gelas kertas berisi kopi dan menyodorkan gelas kertas lain.

" Hm bagaimana dengan teh hijau?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil kembali tersenyum. Yunho tak kuasa menolak kebaikan rekan kerjanya itu sekarang karena memang ia menyukai teh hijau dan memerlukannya saat ini untuk menenangkan pikiran.

" Gomawo, Taeyeon-shii."

" Ne...cheon..!" Jawab Taeyeon ceria dan langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kursi kerjanya yang juga tak jauh dari meja kerja Yunho. Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan Taeyeon yang mulai meminum kopi hangat yang tadi disodorkan padanya. Janggal bagi Yunho seorang yeoja semuda Taeyeon menyukai kopi pahit yang Yunho yakin tadi dari warnanya yang mungkin minim kandungan gula.

" Kau menyukai kopi Taeyeon-shii?"

" Ah..ini, aku bukan menyukainya tapi hanya sudah terbiasa meminumnya."

" Terbiasa?"

" Ne..! Kau tahu Yunho-shii, kau itu sama seperti Wooyoung-shii. Tak biasa minum kopi hangat dan jauh lebih menyukai teh hijau." Jawab Taeyeon sedikit tak singkron sambil memperhatikan kopi ditangannya dan baru setelah itu menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

" Wooyoung-shii?"

" Ne...dulu aku sering sekali membeli segelas kopi dan teh hijau di supermarket depan sekolah, lalu kuberikan kopi itu untuknya dan teh hijau untukku. Tapi ia selalu menolak dan lebih memilih teh hijau. Jadi akulah yang meminum kopinya dan sampai sekarang terbiasa meminumnya." Jelas Taeyeon. Yunho hanya tersenyum prihatin melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah rekan kerjanya itu. Wooyoung adalah salah satu rekan kerjanya dulu. Salah satu pengajar disekolah ini. Guru olahraga tepatnya. Namun sekitar setahun yang lalu Wooyoung meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan semua guru disekolah ini kecuali Wooyoung tahu bahwa Taeyeon menaruh hati padanya.

" Mianhae Taeyeon-shii aku tak bermaksud mengingatkan kembali dirimu tentang Wooyoung-shii." Ucap Yunho merasa bersalah. Taeyeon langsung tersenyum manis dan mengibaskan tangannya.

" Anii...Yunho-shii tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa, dulu rasanya pahit sekali saat meminum kopi, tapi entah kenapa aku tak kapok sama sekali karena Wooyoung-shii selalu tertawa melihat eskspresi pahitku saat meminum kopi. Hingga aku meminumnya terus sampai sekarang tak merasakan pahitnya lagi.." Jelas Taeyeon lagi kali ini matanya sambil menerawang jauh.

" Ternyata aku tak beruntung dalam cinta. Bukankah begitu Yunho-shii?" Tanya Taeyeon meminta persetujuan sambil kembali tersenyum.

" Ne..aku juga begitu"

" Eh..tak beruntung? Bukankah Yunho-shii sudah punya tunangan?" Tanya Taeyeon bingung. Yunho sendiri baru sadar apa yang baru ia ucapkan barusan. Entah kenapa kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk apresiasi Yunho tentang cintanya pada seseorang yang justru sama sekali tak menyadari perasaannya. Tapi ia sudah punya Ara sekarang.

" Ah..ne aku hanya bercanda.." Jawab Yunho tak singkron dengan keadaan hatinya.

" Lega rasanya Yunho-shii kau hanya bercanda! Kupikir sungguhan! Senangnya jadi dirimu Yunho-shii!" Komentar Taeyeon. Yunho hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Andai saja yeoja cantik ini tahu bahwa ia sedang dihadapkan masalah sepelik ini. Mungkin ia juga tak akan ingin jadi seperti Yunho. Ya...mereka sama-sama tak beruntung soal cinta.

" Aku selalu ingin dicintai oleh seseorang Yunho-shii.." Curhat Taeyeon tiba-tiba. " Hehehe aku ini banyak bicara ya Yunho-shii, dulu Wooyoung juga sering bilang kalau aku ini banyak bicara!" Lanjut Taeyeon sambil terkekeh pelan. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekalutan rekan kerjanya itu.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Taeyeon-shii, yeoja secantik dirimu juga pada akhirnya akan dicintai orang lain nantinya.." Nasihat Yunho. Taeyeon terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

" Gomapta. Kau tau Yunho-shii, betapa beruntungnya orang yang dicintai oleh namja sebaik dirimu."

" Ah..ne."

" Hm..Taeyeon-shii kau potong rambut eh?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menunjuk rambut Taeyeon yang jauh lebih pendek sekarang dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Taeyeon tersenyum sambil menggerakan rambut pendeknya.

" Ne..aku baru memotongnya kemarin! Bagaimana pendapatmu Yunho-shii?"

" Bagus! Sangat cocok, kau terlihat jauh lebih fresh sekarang!" Komentar Yunho membuat Taeyeon tersenyum senang.

" Ah syukurlah, kupikir tak cocok. Gomawo Yunho-shii!"

" Sekali-sekali ganti penampilan tak apa! Kurasa Wooyoung-shii takkan marah kau potong rambut..." Komentar Yunho sembari mengingat betapa cerewetnya seorang Jang Wooyoung terhadap penampilan Taeyeon. Yunho sendiri yakin bahwa sebenarnya Wooyoung juga menyukai Taeyeon.

" Ne, kurasa dia takkan marah. Beruntungkah ia karena kucintai Yunho-shii?"

" Ne. Ne Taeyeon-shii. Dia sangat beruntung. Jang Wooyoung sangat beruntung!" Jawab Yunho pasti dan tepat saat jawaban itu selesai bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan kelas telah masuk setelah istirahat. Taeyeon segera bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menyambar tas tangan miliknya juga beberapa buku musik miliknya. Di sekolah ini, jika Yunho adalah guru bahasa Jepang maka Taeyeon adalah guru seni musik.

" Ne..Yunho-shii aku duluan ya! Tak ingin rasanya aku membuat anak-anak menunggu. Gomawo, untuk obrolan singkatnya...Anyeong!" Pamit Taeyeon sambil membungkukan badannya. Yunho balas membungkukan badannya dan juga bersiap untuk kembali mengajar.

00000000000000000000

Yunho menghela napas pelan saat tugas mengajarnya disekolah telah usai. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai bergerak dari kursi guru diruang kelas dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat namja tampan ini telah sampai diambang pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tirai manik-manik yang tergantung dipintu kelas itu. Tirai manik-manik berbentuk bintang-bintang.

Pikiran Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong saat itu. Ya..Jaejoong. Apa kabarnya dia sekarang?

Yunho masih mengutuk dirinya yang berbicara kasar pada Jaejoong tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Tak seharusnya Yunho membentak Jaejoong dengan suara sekeras itu diperbincangan terakhir mereka. Ia tak bisa bayangkan wajah ketakutan Jaejoong saat itu dan juga tak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya Jaejoong menangis karena memang Yunho tak pernah memperlakukan si boo ini kasar.

Sekarang otak dan memori Yunho sudah penuh dengan bayang-bayang Jaejoong. Sudah begitu besar perasaan rindu yang menumpuk di hatinya saat ini. Rindu ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ingin bermain bersama, ingin belajar bersama dan ingin mendengar suaranya.

Tapi Yunho sadar, bahwa keputusannya sekarang. Menuruti apa kata ummanya dan mengorbankan Jaejoong, orang yang dicintainya. Ah..tidak, bukan mengorbankan Jaejoong melainkan mengorbankan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Kenapa ia begitu patuh? Kenapa Yunho begitu mematuhi apa kata ummanya? Itu semua karena ia begitu menyayangi ummanya sehingga tak sanggup untuk melukai perasaan ummanya. Terlebih Yunho adalah anak paling tua di keluarga Jung. Jika ia saja sudah membangkang perkataan ummanya, bagaimana ia bisa memberi contoh yang baik pada adiknya, Changmin. Dan ditambah ia juga sudah berjanji pada almarhumah appanya untuk selalu menjaga dan mematuhi apa kata sang umma. Yunho hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti.

Termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya? Ya...apapun itu Yunho akan berusaha untuk melakukan apapun untuk sang umma termasuk menerima Ara kembali.

" Mianhae boo...jongmal mianhae.." Bisik Yunho dalam hati. Hatinya sakit setiap kali harus mengingat Jaejoong.

Perlahan namja tampan ini pun mulai menegakan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ruang kantor untuk mengambil tas dan kunci motornya.

Namun saat tangan kekarnya akan bergerak memutar kenop pintu ruang kantor guru, ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar dan detik berikutnya suara ringtone ponselnya terdengar. Yunho bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk sekalipun panggilan itu dari nomor tak dikenal, jadi dengan segera Yunho menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel flipnya. *ponsel touch-nya rusak karena dibanting di chap 2, ingat kan?*

" Yeoboseyo, Anyeong Haseyo!"

" Anyeong haseyo, Jung Yunho-shii jom butakamnida?"

" Ne...Jung Yunho imnida. Nuguseyo?"

" Nae Leeteuk imnida..." Yunho langsung membuka mulutnya lebar saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menelponnya. Leeteuk? Itu berarti Teuki ahjumma, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ahjumma dari orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Kim Jaejoong.

" N-ne...Teuki ahjumma a-ada apa?" Tanya Yunho sedikit gugup. Tangannya tak jadi membuka pintu, melainkan tubuhnya mematung di depan pintu ruang guru sembari memegangi ponselnya erat.

" Maaf telah mengganggumu nak, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal yang buruk tentang Joongie..." Suara Leeteuk terdengar parau ditelinga Yunho, dan perasaan khawatir sekaligus kaget langsung menyeruak ke dalam hati Yunho.

" Bu-buruk? Apa itu ahjumma? Jaejoong kenapa?"

" Sudah tiga hari ini Joongie terus saja membuat origami burung. Ia bilang, ia harus membuat seribu burung origami untukmu agar kau mau memaafkannya nak."

" Dan Joongie terus saja membuatnya sampai sekarang, ia sampai tak ingin makan dan bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan origaminya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia juga tak mau keluar kamar, aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya tapi tetap saja ia tak mau Yunho-shii..." Deg...Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti saat mendengar penjelasan ahjumma dari si boo ini barusan. Origami burung, ia memang pernah bercerita tentang mitos itu pada Jaejoong.

" Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu, namun ponsel lamamu tak aktif. Akhirnya aku meminta bantuan Changmin-shii untuk mendapat nomor barumu Yunho-shii.. Mianhae.." Yunho hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Napasnya tercekat sekarang. Rasanya pasokan oksigen sudah habis diparu-parunya.

" Kumohon temuilah keponakanku dan selesaikanlah masalah kalian jika memang ada masalah. Kumohon Yunho-shii keadaan Jaejoong sudah sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kumohon temuilah Joongie-ku meski hanya sebentar! Kumohon Yunho-shii.." Mohon Leeteuk dengan suara seperti menahan tangis. Yunho sendiri sudah tak bisa menolak gejolak dalam hatinya. Bagaimana ini? Disaat seperti ini ia kembali bimbang. Melanggar keinginan ummanya atau bertemu Jaejoong?

" Yunho-shii?"

" Ne..ahjumma tenanglah. Aku akan pastikan aku berada dirumahmu sepuluh menit lagi. Khamsahamnida ahjumma sudah mau memberitahuku.." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Leeteuk, Yunho langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan melesat masuk menuju ruang kantor guru lalu beranjak menuju motornya yang terparkir dihalaman sekolah.

Inilah keputusannya sekarang. Jaejoong seperti ini karena dirinya. Karena keegoisannya. Jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Boojae-nya tersiksa.

" Mianhae umma, sekali saja biarkan aku melanggar perintahmu.."

000000000000000000000

Jaejoong kembali merapatkan selimut tebal motif gambar burung hantu yang menempel di tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa ia juga menggosokan jari-jarinya yang sudah sedikit membeku. Gigi-giginya juga mulai beradu karena kedinginan. Ia begini bukan karena udara luar yang begitu dingin, malah udara luar hangat karena memang sudah masuk pertengahan musim semi. Namun terlebih karena suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi. Tubuhnya demam dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia menggigil sekarang.

Tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang menyedihkan itu tak menyurutkan keinginan Jaejoong untuk terus membuat origami-origami berbentuk burung dan menumpuknya di kotak bunga-bunga miliknya. Membuat seribu burung origami adalah tujuannya. Ia percaya apa kata songsaengnimnya sekitar enam bulan lalu tentang seribu burung origami untuk doa kesembuhan dan permintaan maaf.

" Aku tak tahu sudah berapa jumlahnya sekarang..." bisiknya lemah sambil memandangi tumpukan origami burungnya dengan mata besarnya yang mulai redup. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke kotak kertasnya yang kosong. " Habis.." keluhnya.

Perlahan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus itu mengambil dua lembar kertas besar berwarna putih dan memotongnya dengan gunting. Jaejoong tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dengan perasaan terluka.

Yunho terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lemah Boojae-nya itu. Matanya menatap miris kearah Jaejoong yang terus fokus pada pekerjaannya meskipun kini keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan. Mata besar dan jernih miliknya sudah mulai redup ditambah dengan kantung mata yang cukup jelas terlihat. Juga dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat seperti perut ikan.

Mata sipit Yunho beralih ke meja kecil yang biasanya ia gunakan bersama Jaejoong untuk belajar kini sudah terisi penuh dengan potongan-potongan kertas yang berserakan. Juga tumpukan origami burung disamping meja itu. Dan yang membuat mata Yunho terbelalak adalah adanya cutter yang terbuka serta gunting jahit yang sedang digunakan Jaejoong untuk memotong kertas-kertasnya. Ini jelas bukanlah benda yang seharusnya digunakan Jaejoong. Karena benda itu sangat berbahaya dan mungkin saja dapat melukai Jaejoong.

" Akh.." Suara pekikan Jaejoong sontak langsung membuat Yunho menegakan tubuhnya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik pintu.

" Boo, gwencanayo? Aigoo boo jarimu..!" Yunho langsung menyentuh jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang tergores gunting dan mengeluarkan darah. Sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran songsaengnimnya itu namun dengan segera Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan mulai mundur perlahan dari Yunho.

" Boo.." Bisik Yunho getir saat menyadari tubuh Jaejoong yang terus menjauh dari dirinya. Jaejoong sendiri semakin mengeratkan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya dan bulir-bulir kristal mulai mengalir dari mata besarnya yang tertutup.

" Andwee..." Bisik Jaejoong parau. Kini semakin besar saja rasa bersalah yang menyusup dalam diri Yunho. Sedemikian parahkah pengaruh bentakannya kemarin? Sampai Jaejoong menolak dirinya?

" Jae.."

" Anii..aku belum selesai.." Bisik Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangisnya. Darah yang mengalir di jari Jaejoong semakin banyak dan Yunho tak tega melihatnya.

" Kumohon boo, kita obati dulu lukamu ya.." Yunho mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Jaejoong, namun reaksi Jaejoong lain. Ia malah merangkak menuju meja kecilnya dan meraih kertas dan melipat-lipat dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Boo sudah hentikan!" Cegah Yunho sembari memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong erat dari belakang.

" Anii...lepaskan aku! Aku belum menyelesaikannya!Aku harus membuatnya supaya nanti bisa kuberikan pada Yun, dan dimaafkan!" Jerit Jaejoong keras sambil terus berontak.

" Boo sudah hentikan! Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Kumohon hentikan!"

" ANDWEE!" Jaejoong kembali menjerit sembari terus berontak. Tangan Yunho semakin erat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga pergelangan tangan itu berubah kemerahan. Tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikeras untuk lepas dari Yunho. Ia tetap ingin terus menyelesaikannya. Ia percaya bahwa jika itu semua dapat membuat Yunho memaafkannya. Keinginannya hanya satu yaitu Yunho memaafkannya sehingga ia bisa terus bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja ini membuat hati Yunho semakin sakit saat melihat kondisi boojae-nya yang seperti ini.

" Boo sudah! Jangan sakiti dirimu juga diriku boo...hentikan!" Pinta Yunho sambil membalikan tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap kearahnya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah mengalir dipipinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Yunho kembali menangis.

" Ti..dak..aku harus selesaikan! ANDWEE!"

" KIM JAEJOONG HENTIKAN!" Bentak Yunho keras tepat diwajah Jaejoong. Seketika itu pula yeoja berambut hitam itu terdiam dan berhenti berontak. Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras mengalir dari bola mata jernih miliknya. Yunho tak kuasa melihat itu sehingga ia memilih untuk membawa tubuh kurus Jaejoong kepelukannya. Mengecupi kening dan puncak kepala Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

" Mianhae boo, jongmal mianhae.." Bisiknya parau. Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Perasaan hangat seketika langsung menjalar ke hatinya. Ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jaejoong merasakan pelukan songsaengnim kesayangannya, Jung Yunho.

" Jae..ja..jae salah..."

" Ani...kau tidak salah boo, tenanglah..." Bisik Yunho lembut ditelinga Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mulai mengendurkan pelukannya dan mata kecil Yunho bertemu pandang dengan bola mata besar dan jernih Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Diusapnya perlahan lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Dan dari situlah Yunho menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang demam.

" Boo kau demam." Gumam Yunho sembari menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak merespon perkataan Yunho. Melainkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Yunho.

" Sudah berapa kali kau tak makan boo? Dan berapa jam kau tidur? Kau begadang eh?" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak merespon perkataan Yunho. Dan sadar diacuhkan, namja manly ini mulai memegang bahu Jaejoong dan meregangkan pelukannya.

" Jae...? Boo? Jaejoong bangun!" Pekik Yunho keras saat menyadari kalau tubuh Jaejoong sudah terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga dengan mata tertutup. Namun dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar gumaman Jaejoong yang membuat hatinya serasa tersengat listrik.

" Yun-yunho-ah"

000000000000000000

Changmin menatap bete meja makan yang kosong melompong. Sudah sore sekarang dan seharusnya makanan sudah matang dari tadi kan? Tapi kenapa malah tak ada makanan disini? Bahkan namja jangkung ini juga tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dapur rumahnya ini pernah dipakai sebelumnya. Terlihat dari dapur yang begitu rapi tanpa ada bekas panci atau alat masak lainnya yang terpakai atau baru dicuci.

Ini jelas bahwa sedari tadi sang umma tak memasak. Keluarga Jung memang sengaja untuk tidak mempekerjakan seorang pelayan atau pembantu. Karena Mrs Jung merasa kalau putra-putranya sudah besar dan lagi pasti bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas rumah.

Dengan langkah gontai Changmin mulai bergerak menuju lemari makanan, tempat dimana biasanya sang umma meletakan makanan-makanan kering. Niatnya untuk memakan ramen cup instan rasanya harus kandas saat melihat tak ada sedikitpun ramen cup yang tersedia, alias habis. Dan barulah saat itu Changmin sadar kalau hyung-nya itu baru saja akan belanja bahan-bahan makanan nanti sepulang kerja. Dan kenapa pula sudah hampir jam empat sore tapi hyungnya itu belum juga pulang.

" Aigoo...umma! Aku lapar!" Pekik Changmin frustasi sambil berharap sang umma bisa mendengarnya dan segera turun untuk membuatkannya makanan. Beginilah nasibnya setidaknya sejak tiga hari lalu. Saat hyung-nya Yunho ribut besar dengan sang umma menyebabkan dirinya kekurangan asupan makanan berlebih(?).

Saat sedang frustasi-frustasinya memikirkan nasib perutnya. Suara mesin mobil yang baru saja di matikan mulai terdengar ditelinganya. Changmin langsung memutar bola matanya bosan. Yang diharapkannya saat ini adalah suara mesin motor yang baru dimatikan bukan mobil. Karena itu berarti hyung-nya yang naik motor telah datang. Tapi ini mobil dan Changmin sudah hafal betul siapa itu tamu tak diundang yang datang ke istananya itu.

" Oppa! Changminie! Umma! Yuhu~" Suara alay(?) seorang yeoja terdengar. Dan benar dugaan Changmin tentang tamunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ara ' si yeoja gatel minta digaruk' itu mulai memasuki dapur kesayangannya.

" Changminie anyeong! Mana yang lain? Umma dan hyung-mu?" Tanya Ara sambil meletakan tas-nya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

" Umma tidur, dan hyung-ku belum pulang kerja! Jadi pulanglah." Jawab Changmin ketus. Ara hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya sebal. Namun buru-buru berubah ceria saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Changmin.

" Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" Tanya Changmin masih ketus. Ara langsung tersenyum manis.

" Aigoo, Changminie mana mungkin aku menekuk wajahku? make up-ku bisa rusak tahu, hihihihi.." Narsis Ara sambil terkikik-kikik gaje.

" Bukan hanya make up-mu tapi sekalian wajahmu rusak!" Ucap Changmin sadis sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil air minum di dispenser. Ara sendiri hanya bisa mengurut dadanya sabar menghadapi kelakuan evil dongsaeng tunangannya ini.

" Kalau mau bertemu umma tunggulah di ruang tamu sana!" Usir Changmin sadis(lagi).

" Che...memang kenapa? Aku tak boleh disini?" Tanya Ara polos. Tepatnya sok polos, karena ia jelas merasa kalau dirinya diusir.

" Karena ini istanaku! Jadi sana-sana!" Usir Changmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir anak ayam. Ara langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Istana? Ini dapur Changminie, bukan istana. Istana itu hanya di negeri dongeng! Bangunan indah..bla...bla..bla..." Ara mulai berfantasi ria. Sok polos. Itu anggapan Changmin.

" Sudah sana jangan berlagak polos dan aegyo begitu! Lebih baik kau ke taman belakang sekarang!" Kali ini Changmin memerintah.

" Eh taman belakang?"

" Ne, taman belakang! Disana sudah kusiapkan sekop!"

" Eh buat apa sekop?"

" Buat menggarukmu!" Lagi-lagi Changmin berkata sadis. Ara kembali mengurut dadanya sabar sembari menyemangati batinnya untuk bertahan dan tidak langsung memakan Changmin hidup-hidup. Dan cara ampuhnya adalah berdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang membuat susu cokelat.

" Changmin."

" Wae?"

" Mana hyung-mu?"

" Belum pulang!"

" Kan ini sudah lewat dari waktunya mengajar! Kenapa belum pulang?"

" Sedang kerumah Jae noona!"

" MWO?"

" Wae? Kau mau menyusulnya atau mengadu saja pada umma supaya umma marah lagi pada Yunho-hyung? Dasar tukang ngadu! Kelakuanmu seperti anak playgroup!" Ledek Changmin sadis (lagi?). Dan Ara langsung berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Yunho, padahal sepenuhnya Changmin hanya menebak keberadaan hyung-nya sekarang. Meski sepenuhnya tebakan Changmin benar.

" Anii..aku kan kesini mau main sama Changminie! Dongsaengku yang paling evil tapi aegyo!" Ingin rasa Changmin muntah dua ember mendengar ucapan calon noona-nya itu.

" Cih!"

" Aigoo...kau ini jutek sekali sih! Kau lapar ya Changmin? Biar noona masakan sesuatu untukmu ya!" Tawar Ara. Dan langsung dijawab dengan tatapan meremehkan dari bungsu keluarga Jung itu.

" Aku masih mau hidup! Jadi jangan coba-coba racuni aku dengan masakanmu itu!"

" Aish! Siapa juga yang mau meracuni mu? Aku ini biasa masak loh, bahkan kuyakin masakanku nanti jauh lebih enak daripada masakan Jae noona-mu itu! Dan kau pasti ketagihan!" Bangga Ara. Saat ini tujuannya ada mengambil hati Changmin untuk menerimanya menjadi noona. Setidaknya kan jika ia sudah mendapatkan hatu Changmin untuk merestuinya dengan Yunho, pasti kebelakangnya akan mudah. Dan urusan saingannya, Kim Jaejoong bisa diurus nanti.

" Ne...ne selama kau tak memasukan daun ganja ke masakanmu yang membuatku ketagihan!" Sindir Changmin langsung membuat munculnya tiga siku di kening yeoja ini.

" Sudah sekarang duduklah aku akan memasak!" Ara langsung mendorong Changmin untuk duduk dikursi meja makan dan langsung memulai ritual masaknya. Dalam otak jeniusnya, Changmin mulai menyusun rencana-rencana evil untuk si yeoja gatel minta digaruk ini. Sedangkan Ara sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang masakan apa yang akan dibuatnya. Pasalnya ia tak pernah memasak, bahkan menyalahkan kompor saja baru dua kali seumur hidupnya. *lebay aja*

' Apa juga yang harus kumasak untuk si evil ini?'

00000000000000000000

Yunho menatap pasrah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih ia menekuni aktivitasnya itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang tertidur mungkin menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk tidak merasa jenuh atau bosan meski hanya memandangnya saja.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong telah sadar dari pingsannya dan setelah itu meminum obat penurun panas lalu tertidur dengan wajah yang damai.

" Joongie-ah.." Jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat merasakan bisikan Yunho menggelitik telinganya. Namun selanjutnya ia kembali tertidur sambil memeluk guling motif burung hantunya erat.

" Kau cantik boo.." Gumam Yunho sambil memperhatikan wajah putih pucat Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mulai membetulkan letak kompres Jaejoong yang sedikit bergeser karena aktifitas tidur Jaejoong. Kemudian beralih pipi tirus Jaejoong yang mulai memerah karena suhu ruangan yang hangat.

Pipi itu, pipi yang selalu menggembung kala sedang ngambek atau jengkel. Pipi itu juga selalu menggembung saat ia makan. Hidungnya yang mancung. Yang selalu membuat Yunho iri karena memang hidungnya tak semancung milik Jaejoong. Juga hidung itu yang selalu peka terhadap aroma masakan. Hidung yang memiliki sensor Jung Yunho, sehingga Jaejoong bisa mengetahui kehadiran Yunho hanya dari harum maskulin tubuh songsaengnimnya itu.

Lalu bibirnya yang penuh. Yang selalu mengerucut lucu juga kala sedang ngambek atau jengkel. Bibir itu pula yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata polos. Bibir itu pula yang selalu menyerukan namanya, memanggil namanya meski harus menggunakan embel-embel songsaengnim atau sensei.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang kurus dan mungil yang tertutup selimut itu juga tak luput dari pandangan seorang Jung Yunho. Tubuhnya yang entah kenapa begitu hangat dan pas berada dipelukannya. Seolah semua yang ada dalam diri Kim Jaejoong begitu sempurna dimata namja manly ini.

Yunho menghela nafas berat dan terus berharap beban yang mengikat hatinya bisa hilang atau setidaknya berkurang. Perlahan tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong yang lembut dan halus itu.

Andai saja ia punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, mungkin ia tak akan segalau ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia masih bimbang antara mengikuti kehendak sang umma atau mengikuti kata hatinya itu memang benar adanya.

Jika ia memilih menuruti kehendak sang umma, apa ia sanggup jika harus menikah dengan orang yang sudah tak dicintainya lagi? Pernyataan bahwa cinta itu dinamis memang benar, cinta bisa saja berubah. Namun hatinya tak sanggup jika harus melepas Jaejoong. Membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian tanpa bimbingan bukanlah keinginan Yunho.

Lalu jika ia memilih mengikuti kata hatinya untuk bersama Jaejoong, ia juga takkan sanggup membuat sang umma kecewa. Ummanya itu adalah segalanya bagi Yunho. Ditambah Yunho tak pernah membantah sang umma pastilah menambah sakit hati orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Pada akhirnya, salahkah jika ia menginginkan keduanya? Ingin agar terus membuat ummanya senang dan tak kecewa sekaligus berada disisi Jaejoong?

Kini ia kembali bimbang, disaat ia sudah mulai mantap dengan pilihannya untuk menuruti sang umma dan meninggalkan Jaejoong, ia justru dihadapkan dengan keadaan menyedihkan dari Jaejoong.

Soal mitos itu pula, Yunho memang pernah menceritakan perihal seribu burung origami untuk kesembuhan dan permohonan maaf. Tapi mitos itu semata-mata diceritakan Yunho untuk menghibur Jaejoong karena memang Jaejoong menyukai seni origami.

Dan ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Jaejoong merealisasikan ceritanya itu dalam bentuk nyata. Padahal Yunho sempat beranggapan pasti Jaejoong lupa dengan ceritanya itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak bukan? Jaejoong mengingatnya padahal cerita itu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu Yunho ceritakan.

Apa sebegitu pentingnya perkataan seorang Jung Yunho bagi Kim Jaejoong sehingga ia terus mengingatnya? Lalu kenapa pula Jaejoong begitu bersikeras menyelesaikan seribu burung origami padahal mungkin itu akan memakan waktu lama sampai-sampai mengabaikan tidurnya, makannya dan waktunya?

Apa sebegitu pentingnya seorang Jung Yunho sehingga Jaejoong tak ingin jauh dari Yunho atau lebih tepatnya bermusuhan dengan Yunho?

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu berputar di pikiran Yunho. Selain pertanyaan itu juga ada pernyataan dari Leeteuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Pernyataan yang sukses membuat hatinya mencelos dan nafasnya tercekat.

**Flashback...**

Yunho masih sedikit panik dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang pingsan dipelukannya tadi. Terus saja ia menggerakan tubuhnya mondar-mandir seperti seterika kurang panas didepan kamar Jaejoong.

" Ahjumma..." Suara bening Jaejoong terdengar samar di telinga Yunho dan sejenak menghentikan aktivitas mondar mandirnya. Dengan seksama Yunho mulai mendengar suara-suara Leeteuk yang menenangkan Jaejoong juga suara lemah Jaejoong.

Namja berhati sabar itu langsung beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup semata-mata untuk mematuhi perintah Leeteuk untuk menunggu diluar.

" Piyama yang motif pesawat ahjumma.." Perlahan terdengar lagi suara Jaejoong yang seperti memilih pakaian. Juga suara seperti lemari terbuka dan suara seperti gemericik air yang mungkin berasal dari air untuk lap badan Jaejoong.

" Ahjumma pasangkan kancingnya...capek..celananya biar kupakai sendiri saja."

Beruntunglah bagi Yunho yang memiliki telinga dewa yang peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun. Meski tetap saja suara-suara manja Jaejoong dan bayangan-bayangan keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang berganti pakaian tak ayal membuat namja manly ini bersemu merah pipinya.

Cukup lama Leeteuk didalam, dan sudah cukup bosan juga Yunho menunggu akhirnya ahjumma yang memiliki wajah dan senyum seperti malaikat itu keluar kamar.

" Ah...Teuki ahjumma bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong? Baik-baik saja kan? Apa perlu dibawa ke dokter?" Tanya Yunho berturut-turut tak ubahnya seorang keluarga pasien yang bertanya pada dokter tentang keadaan pasiennya yang baru selesai operasi.

" Joongie baik-baik saja, aku sudah memberikannya obat penurun panas dan sekarang sedang tertidur.." Jawab Leeteuk seperti dokter. Yunho langsung menghela nafas lega saat mendengarnya.

" Ne..Yunho-shii boleh aku bicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah seriusnya. Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah serius Leeteuk yang menurutnya terkadang hampir menyamai raut serius Mrs Jung, ummanya.

Dan Yunho langsung menurut dan mengikuti Leeteuk saat diajak keruang tengah yang jaraknya agak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong.

" Yunho-shii maaf jika aku lancang menanyakan ini padamu. Apakah kau mencintai keponakanku Joongie?" Pertanyaan dari Leeteuk barusan seperti layaknya petir disore hari bagi Yunho. Apa perasaannya sudah terlampau nyata untuk dapat dirasakan orang lain?

" Mianhae Yunho-shii atas diriku yang sok tahu ini, tapi aku hanya melihat akhir-akhir ini perhatianmu ke Jaejoong seolah mewakili perasaan hatimu. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.."

" Ah..aku, Mianhae ahjumma.."

" Anii, tak perlu minta maaf Yunho-shii. Hanya saja aku merasa ini semua tidak benar.." Ucap Leeteuk kembali serius dan Yunho sendiri mulai merasakan hawa tak enak dari arah pembicaraan Leeteuk.

" Jika memang kau mencintai keponakanku, ini tak benar Yunho-shii. Karena kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bahkan Joongie sendiri tahu bahwa kau sudah bertunangan karena memang kami datang ke pesta pertunanganmu." Yunho menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sekarang apa lagi? Cukup sang umma yang menolak Jaejoong dan kini haruskah keadaan berbalik dengan Leeteuk menolaknya?

" Aku hanya tak ingin tunanganmu menganggap Jaejoong pengganggu dan orang yang merebutmu darinya Yunho-shii. Kuharap kau mau mengerti perasaan Jaejoong dan aku nantinya Yunho-shii.."

" Ne ahjumma, jongmal mianhae. Jika kehadiranku selama ini membuat anda tak nyaman.."

" Anii Yunho-shii, aku justru sangat senang kau bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Joongie. Aku juga sangat senang jika pada akhirnya Yunho-shii bisa berada disisi Joongie selamanya."

" Joongie adalah keponakanku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya pengingat diriku akan onnie-ku yang sudah meninggal. Aku sangat senang melihat Jaejoong kembali bahagia dan ceria saat bersamamu. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih atas kesediaanmu mengajarinya banyak hal, terutama mengajari hal yang tak bisa kuajarkan pada Joongie-ku sehingga ia bisa sepintar sekarang. Jadi kumohon jangan salah paham Yunho-shii.." Jelas Leeteuk lembut berusaha memberi pengertian pada Yunho yang sudah mulai kalut.

" Joongie adalah orang yang peka terhadap janji. Sudah sangat menyedihkan rasanya melihat keadaan Jaejoong dua tahun yang lalu saat ditinggal mati oleh ummanya. Joongie tak bisa menerima kematian ummanya karena ummanya selalu berjanji untuk tetap berada disisi Joongie selamanya sehingga Joongie selalu berharap ummanya tak pernah meninggalkannya."

" Jadi jika memang pada akhirnya, kau tak bisa berada disisi Joongie. Setidaknya kumohon jangan menjanjikan terlalu banyak pada Joongie. Jangan buat Joongie terlalu berharap padamu Yunho-shii..."

**End of Flashback...**

Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Yunho. Ia kembali menangis dan terus mengutuk dirinya yang lemah ini. Lemah karena tak memiliki daya hanya untuk sekedar menentukan masa depannya.

"**Kau tau Yunho-shii, betapa beruntungnya orang yang dicintai oleh namja sebaik dirimu."**

' Apakah kau orang yang beruntung dicintai olehku boo, seperti yang dikatakan Taeyeon-shii? Apa aku yang terlalu beruntung? Kenapa begitu sulit untuk bersamamu?'

" A-apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu boo..?"

* * *

><p>End Wings of the World chap 3<p>

* * *

><p>Huweee! *ngumpet dipelukannya wooyoung**dibantai masa*<p>

Kok jadi panjang begini ya? Kebiasaannya saya kalo nulis cerita ga panjang dan bertele-tele begini berasa kurang total. Jongmal Mianhae ya readers!

Soal mitos seribu burung origami pernah liat di Inuyasha, adiknya kagome ngasih origami burung yang banyak banget buat kesembuhan temennya yang lagi dirawat dirumah sakit..jadi saya pelesetin aja jadi buat permintaan maaf. Kekekekeke *digiles becak*

Soal ceritanya Taeyeon yang nyempil juga itu buat selingan aja. Berhubung saya suka Taeyeon juga Wooyoung jadi saya buat aja pairingnya...kekeke *seenak jidat nulis*

Mian tak bisa munculkan terlalu banyak adegan berantem Changmin VS Ara. Chap depan saja saya banyakin ya readers.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review dan membaca semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Amiin..

Bocoran chap 4 : Mrs Jung mulai mencari kebenaran tentang Ara! Apakah Ara atau Yunho yang salah. Changmin VS Ara masih lanjut! Tunggu rencana evil dongsaeng..huahahaha *ketawa bareng minnie* Teuki mulai ikut-ikutan cemas soal Yunjae! Masih penasaran ma Yunjae di fic ini kan readers? *readers: kagak!*

Tunggu Chapter 4 yaaa! Gomawo...xie-xie!

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Saya tidak bisa menepati janji untuk bisa update kilat jadinya seperti ini deh...lega rasanya saya sudah ambil raport! Dan saya masuk jurusan yang saya inginkan! IPA! *tabur bunga*

Sekarang udah ga ada alasan untuk ga update jadi saya langsung ngebut dari hari rabu kemarin buat fic ini! Ini chapter tercepat yang saya buat, Cuma dua hari! *bangga*

Tapi saya berani jamin chap ini pasti gaje luar dalam...

Huah...mian sangat ya readers makin lama makin gaje!

Enjoy it lah...

Summary : " Will you marry me, Ara-ah?" " Oppa..." " Rasakan penderitaanmu yeoja gatel minta digaruk! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Yunjae! RnR?

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya...tapi cast-nya punya Allah dan diri mereka masing-masing...kekeke

Warning : Gaje! Soal gender Jaejoong silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri...kekekeke *ikut ketawa bareng Changmin*

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Jung Changmin

Kim Jung soo

(untuk kebutuhan nama keluarga minnie sama teuki kuubah..)

Mendung masih terlihat. Awan-awan hitam juga masih betah mengeluarkan titik-titik air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Hujan. Satu kata yang sangat dibenci oleh anak ini. Hujan yang semakin memperparah keadaan hatinya yang hancur dan sedih itu.

Ditatapnya berkali-kali sosok pucat berbalut jas rapi yang terbaring damai didalam sebuah peti berukir indah itu. Anak itu belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang menghadap peti itu. Tak dihiraukannya suara bujukan dari beberapa orang dewasa yang mengajaknya untuk menjauh dari peti itu. Tak dihiraukannya pula suara isak tangis sang umma yang terus menggema diruangan itu meski terkadang suara memilukan itu tertelan oleh suara hujan yang cukup deras diluar.

" Hyung, ayo kita ke umma.." Suara parau seseorang sedikit menyadarkannya. Anak yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu menoleh dan melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya menatapnya sedih sambil menarik ujung kemeja hitamnya.

" Ayo hyung.." Bujuk anak itu sambil terus menarik ujung kemeja hyung-nya. Anak itu menuruti apa kata adiknya. Perlahan ia mulai turun dari kursinya dan berjalan beriringan bersama sang adik untuk menghampiri umma mereka.

Sang umma langsung memeluk mereka saat keduanya sampai dan tangisnya kembali pecah. "appa pergi..." Isak sang adik sambil memeluk tubuh kakak dan ummanya erat. Sedangkan si hyung sendiri mengelus kepala adik dan ummanya sayang sembari menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Mata musang miliknya kembali menatap peti mati itu. Peti mati yang berisikan sosok namja gagah yang selalu ia banggakan. Sosok yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal, juga sosok yang telah menanamkan kesabaran dalam dirinya. Appa. Seseorang yang sangat penting bagi dirinya itu kini telah tiada. Meninggalkannya, ummanya, dan adiknya untuk selama-lamanya. Haruskah secepat itu sang appa pergi meninggalkannya yang masih begitu kecil? Ia hanya seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Tapi haruskah ia pula menyalahkan sakit yang membuat appanya meninggalkan?

" **Jagalah umma dan adikmu. Jadilah penurut, jangan pernah kau kecewakan umma-mu. Berjanjilah pada appa kau akan selalu menjadi anak baik**** dan kuat. Dan jadilah contoh yang baik untuk adikmu, Yunho.."**

Pesan sang appa kembali mengiang ditelinganya. Pesan yang akan terus direalisasikannya sepanjang hidup. Perlahan ditegakkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh sedih. Seperti pesan sang appa, ia harus jadi kuat. Untuk bisa melindungi umma dan adiknya.

" Umma jangan menangis..." Ucapnya tegas sambil mengangkat wajah sang umma dan mengusap wajah sang umma yang banjir air mata.

" Changmin juga jangan menangis..." Ucapnya juga pada sang adik yang masih memeluknya erat. Anak itu tersenyum manis dan menenangkan.

" Ada Yunho disini. Jangan sedih!" Ucapnya tegar. Sang umma langsung memeluknya erat. Membisikan kata-kata sayang pada putra sulungnya itu. Putra kebanggaannya.

" Gomawo, Yun!" Ucap sang umma masih memeluknya erat. Perlahan sang umma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua putranya. Sang adik yang masih berusaha menahan tangisnya juga pada sang kakak yang terus berusaha tegar.

" Dengarkan umma, kita hanya tinggal bertiga sekarang..."

" Dan itu berarti kebahagian kalian adalah segalanya bagi umma. Asalkan kalian tetap bersama umma..."

00000000000000000

**Wings Of The World**

**Chapter 4**

" Engh...hm..." Suara erangan lembut Jaejoong langsung menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan panjangnya. Mata tajam layaknya musang beriris sewarna batu obsidian itu langsung memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang menggeliat-geliat manja di kasur itu dengan seksama.

" Engh..ehm.."

" Boo.." Tegur Yunho sambil menyentuh bahu Jaejoong saat dinilainya gerakan tubuh Jaejoong yang menggeliat-geliat itu kelewat berlebihan seperti ular keket.

" Hm..." Mata besar dan jernih Jaejoong perlahan mulai terlihat. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Saat matanya dan mata Yunho bertemu, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum girang dan menyingkap selimutnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya namun apa daya kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas membuatnya jadi limbung sendiri.

" Aish..boo kau masih sakit! Bisa diam tidak sih!" Omel Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk kembali tidur di ranjangnya. Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya yang semula membulat besar kini perlahan mulai sayu. Jemarinya juga mulai menarik selimut motif burung hantunya sampai menutupi dagunya.

" Jangan marah.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan sekali. Namun dengan jelas Yunho dapat mendengarnya. Dan kondisi ini pula digunakan Yunho untuk memberi Jaejoong pelajaran kecil.

" Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi? Tentu saja aku marah!" Seru Yunho lantang sukses membuat Jaejoong mengkeret ketakutan sambil menarik kembali selimutnya sampai menutupi hidungnya yang mancung.

" W-wae-waeyo?"

" Karena kau nakal boo!" Mata Jaejoong langsung membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong paling anti disebut 'nakal'. Karena ia selalu yakin kalau dirinya anak baik.

" Jae tidak nakal..." Ucapnya lirih sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

" Kau nakal Jae! Kenapa tidak mau makan? Kenapa tidak tidur? Kenapa tidak menurut pada kata-kata Teuki ahjumma? Itu sudah jadi bukti kau anak nakal!" Omel Yunho panjang lebar. Bukan maksudnya Yunho menyakiti hati Jaejoong dengan memarahinya. Hanya saja tak semuanya bisa Yunho bicarakan dengan lembut. Ia begini agar Jaejoong jera. Jaejoong sudah kelewatan pikirnya.

" Ja-jae cu-cuma.."

" Cuma apa?"

"..."

" Apa?" Yunho kembali menaikan nada bicaranya satu oktav. Jelas ini makin membuat Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong. Dan itu cukup keras.

" Kenapa menangis? Dasar cengeng!" Kali ini suara Yunho terdengar membentak. Dan bukannya berhenti menangis, Jaejoong malah semakin keras menangis. Yunho memijit keningnya pelan saat melihat wajah Jaejoong kini sudah seluruhnya tertutup selimut.

" Bukan begitu caranya jika ingin dimaafkan olehku boo. Kenapa juga kau percaya tentang seribu burung itu?"

" Ja-jae per-caya ka-karena i-ii-tu cerita- Yu-yun-ho.." Jawab Jaejoong patah-patah sambil sesegukan dan jujur itu membuat Yunho sangat tersentuh hatinya. Perlahan Yunho mulai membuka selimut Jaejoong dan sedikit menyesal juga saat melihat bola mata besar Jaejoong kini sudah sangat memerah dan bengkak.

" Itu hanya cerita. Dan kenapa kau menggunakan gunting dan cutter? Itu berbahaya boo, kau tahu itu kan? Aku kecewa padamu!"

" Itu karena kertas origamiku habis...mianhae..." Gumam Jaejoong. Air mata sudah terlanjur turun dari mata indahnya sekarang. Lama Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sudah kembali banjir air mata itu.

" Kau harus dihukum boo!" Tegas Yunho dan kembali sukses membuat mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

" Jangan hukum ak-aku. Jae jan-janji tidak akan na-nakal l-lagi" Mohon Jaejoong sambil menggenggam lengan Yunho kuat. Berharap Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukumnya.

" Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku!"

" Andwee..!"

" Hukuman yang akan membuatmu jera!" Dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, hingga tubuh si boo ini sedikit tersentak maju kearah tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya rapat. Mungkin saja Yunho akan memukulnya saat ini.

" Kau mau pukulan di bagian mana hah?" Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah berada sempurna dipelukan Yunho. Sedangkan kepalanya ada di pundak Yunho. Sangat pas posisinya seperti seorang appa ingin memukul bokong anaknya. *Huwee Yunppa..!*

Cukup lama Jaejoong menutup matanya, tapi yang dirasakannya bukanlah sakit melainkan seperti ada sesuatu yang dingin mengikat jarinya dan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat dikeningnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seketika itu pula manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Yunho. Dan entah perasaan apa yang muncul dihatinya yang membuat pipi si boo ini bersemu merah.

" Eh?" Pekik Jaejoong cukup keras saat melihat sesuatu yang indah terbuat dari platina melingkar di jari manisnya. Inilah yang menimbulkan efek dingin di jarinya.

" Hukumanmu adalah menjaganya dengan baik! Saranghae boo.." Bisik Yunho mesra ditelinga Jaejoong. Pipi keduanya kini bersemu merah. Kini Yunho sudah bulat keputusannya. Bersama dengan Jaejoong adalah keputusan terbaik. Ia yakin tak akan mengecewakan sang umma. Karena ia juga percaya akan kata-kata sang umma bahwa kebahagiannya dan adiknya Changmin adalah segalanya bagi sang umma. Dan kebahagiannya adalah bersama dengan Jaejoong bukan Ara.

Jaejoong masih mematung sambil menatap cincin pemberian Yunho dengan tatapan er...sedikit norak. Matanya membulat dengan mulut mengangga. Dan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong ini membuat Yunho jadi semakin getol mengerjai Jaejoong.

" Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Bentak Yunho main-main namun sukses membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dan buru-buru menggumamkan kata suka.

" Sekarang tak perlu cutex lagi kan?" Tanya Yunho kemudian saat dilihatnya ekspresi bahagia mulai terukir di wajah cantik Jaejoong kala melihat cincin pemberiannya.

" Ne! Hihihi bagus..." Jawab Jaejoong girang sembari memuji cincin pemberian Yunho. Cincin platina berukir sebuah bintang besar dan bintang-bintang kecil lain yang mendampingi si bintang besar. Inilah janji Yunho untuk menghadirkan bintang di jari Jaejoong.

" Jongmal gomawo..songsaeng- ah ani...maksud Ja-jae, Yu-yunho..na-do saranghae.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan dengan pipi yang memerah lucu. Dan ingin rasanya Yunho melompat kegirangan saat ini juga kalau perlu melompat dari jendela kamar Jaejoong yang berada dilantai dua itu untuk sekedar menunjukan rasa senangnya yang amat sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada ratusan petasan(?) yang meledak dihatinya sekarang. Dan yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang adalah kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong sayang dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat.

" Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kan boo?" Tanya Yunho setelah melepas pelukannya. Jemarinya yang besar mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata tadi.

" Ne..."

" Kau sayang padaku? Kau bilang saranghae tadi?"

" Ne...ummaku pernah bilang saranghae padaku..dan aku juga pernah mendengarnya di drama yang ditonton Teuki ahjumma. Dan setelah namja tampan mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' dan yeoja cantik membalasnya, mereka hidup bahagia ditempat yang indah...Jae juga mau seperti itu Yun-Yunho..." Cerita Jaejoong malu-malu sambil memegang kedua pipi tirusnya yang serasa memanas. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar cerita polos Jaejoong barusan. Kesenangannya bertambah saat mendengar Jaejoong sudah dua kali menyebut namanya. Hanya namanya meskipun itu sedikit terbata-bata karena belum terbiasa.

" Yun-Yunho akan tetap bersamaku kan? Akan datang kerumah Jae lagi kan? Besok datang lagi kan?" Tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dan Yunho jelas mendengar ada nada memohon dari pertanyaan si boo ini. Yunho tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut.

" Tak hanya besok boo...selamanya aku akan tetap bersamamu.." Jawab Yunho penuh arti. Jaejoong mengangguk senang. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Yunho tapi yang terpenting dalam hatinya ia yakin Yunho besok akan datang lagi dan tak akan menjauhinya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

" Dengarkan aku boo, aku sayang padamu bukan seperti seorang guru yang sayang muridnya. Tapi seperti seorang namja dewasa yang mencintai pasangannya. Aku mencintaimu boo juga seperti namja dewasa yang mencintai pasangannya, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku ingin kau ada disisiku. Selamanya, arraseo?"

" Ne! Eh maksudnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan wajahnya lucu. Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Perlahan ia mulai memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengatur letak tubuh si boo ini supaya berada dipangkuannya. Dan posisi tubuhnya sendiri entah bagaimana sudah duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

" Pernah mendengar istilah hidup bersama boo?"

" Eh apa itu?" Yunho terdiam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan tak mengerti Jaejoong. Ia perlahan mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu anak-anak terkenal. Gom se ma ri (Three bears).

Gom se mari ga han jib e is seo

Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom

Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae

Eomma gom eun nal ssin hae

Aegi gom eun neo mu kwi yeowo

Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk jar handa

Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk jar handa

There are three bears in a house

Papa bear, Mama bear , Baby bear

Papa bear is fat

Mama bear is slim

Baby bear is very cute

Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk very good

Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk very good

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya berulang kali. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menyanyi untuk Jaejoong. Dan menurutnya suara Yunho bagus. Sama seperti suara ahjumma-nya kala menyanyi. Namun suara Yunho terdengar lebih manly dibanding ahjumma-nya.

" Kenapa menyanyikan Jae lagu itu?"

" Kau tahu artinya kan? Maksud lagu itu?" Tanya Yunho. Namja tampan ini bukannya malah menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Hm. Tentu saja tahu!" Seru Jaejoong.

" Kalau aku jadi appa gom dan kau umma gom bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia putar tubuhnya untuk melihat Yunho.

" Hm? Apa Jae terlihat seperti beruang?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menyentuh pipinya yang tirus. Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukan si boo ini. Dengan keberanian tingkat tinggi dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong lembut.

" Eh? Kenapa mencium Jae?" Seru Jaejoong kaget. Yunho tersenyum.

" Dengarkan aku boo, kau sayang padaku?"

" Ne.."

" Saranghae?"

" Ne.."

" Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, kita hidup bersama seperti dalam lagu itu. Hidup dalam satu rumah dengan aku sebagai appa, kau sebagai umma dan nantinya akan ada baby kecil yang lahir diantara kita. Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho. Jujur hatinya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Anggaplah yang ia ucapkan ini bentuk lamaran dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Meski kekanakan tapi terdengar romantis bukan?

" Ne, Jae mau!" Seru Jaejoong singkat, jelas, padat, cepat, plus lantang. Dan seruan Jaejoong barusan sontak membuat Yunho seperti ingin jatuh terjengkang ke belakang karena saking kagetnya. Jaejoong sendiri kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Yunho, ah ralat bukan hanya memutar, si boo ini mengubah posisinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" K-kau serius boo? Ka-kau mau hidup bersamaku? Kita me-menikah?" Tanya Yunho gugup penuh harap dengan mata berbinar. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong erat. Sedangkan yang digenggam tangannya justru malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" Eh menikah? Jae pikir Yun cuma mau main rumah-rumahan saja!" Kali ini Yunho bukan cuma hanya ingin jatuh terjengkang kebelakang, melainkan sudah jatuh terjengkang sungguhan.

0000000000000000000

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

PRANG...!

Bruk...!

Pyar...

Cuuuuurrrr...(?)

Changmin hanya bisa sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat musuh bebuyutannya yaitu si 'yeoja gatel minta digaruk pakai sekop' yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Go Ara berkutat dengan panci-panci dan peralatan memasak lainnya di dapur.

Jika ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong bersama hyungnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dan ahjumma-nya sedang memasak pastilah tercium aroma masakan yang sangat lezat. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yang tercium dari dapur yang sedang dipakai Ara justru bau hangus bercampur dengan bau tak lezat lainnya. Bau gosong menyeruak kemana-mana.

Belum lagi keadaan dapur yang mula-mulanya damai, aman, tenteram dan bersaja itu kini berubah seperti tempat yang baru dijatuhi bom atom. Pintu lemari es terbuka lebar, bahan-bahan makanan yang berceceran kemana-mana, berikut juga panci-panci serta alat masak yang bergelimpangan. Entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja ini di dapur. Changmin pikir ia sedang berperang mungkin.

Keadaan sang master chef gadungan alias Go Ara sendiri juga tak beda jauh dengan keadaan dapur yang ia ciptakan saat ini. Berantakan. Make up yang dipakainya sebagian sudah luntur oleh keringat, bajunya juga sudah kotor dengan cipratan yang entah cipratan apa itu, rambut cokelat keriting yang sudah di blow-nya capek-capek pun sudah lepek dan tidak mengembang lagi.

Beberapa noda tepung juga terlihat mewarnai wajahnya itu. Jauh dari kata bersih dan rapi. Jangan tanyakan tentang bau tubuhnya sekarang karena yang pasti sudah bau keringat dan tak ada harum-harumnya sama sekali.

Berkali-kali jeritan-jeritan frustasi terdengar darinya karena sudah hampir dua jam lamatnya ia berkutat dengan dapur tapi tak ada satupun masakan yang jadi. Changmin sendiri yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat betapa jeleknya yeoja itu sekarang.

Dan berhubung sebenarnya niat awal Changmin hanya mengerjai Ara dan ia juga amat sangat tidak yakin sekali Ara dapat memasak jauh melebihi lezatnya masakan Jaejoong, jadilah akhirnya namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi itu memilih mengangkat telepon rumahnya, dan menghubungi restoran cepat saji terdekat untuk segera mengirimkan makanannya ke rumah. Dan sudah setengah jam yang lalu pula pesanan Changmin itu datang. Oh...poor Ara..

Didapur...Ara sedang memulai eksprerimen barunya. Baru? Ya karena yang sebelumnya gagal dan berakhir di tong sampah. Eksperimennya ini sendiri sudah yang empat.

Dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi Ara mulai mengisi sebuah panci dengan air lalu merebusnya. Senang rasanya bukan main saat menemukan sebuah spagheti kering di lemari bahan makanan. Ia pernah dengar dari beberapa orang kalau membuat spagheti mudah dan siapapun bisa membuatnya. Hehehe...bukan perkara sulit menurutnya.

Yeoja itu mulai mengeluarkan spagheti kering dari bungkusnya dan memasukannya kedalam rebusan air yang sudah mendidih. Ditunggunya sampai matang. Dan sambil menunggu itulah ia memilih untuk melamun. Melamun memikirkan Yunho.

Mulai dari dinner romantis, dimana Yunho mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja hitam sebagai dalamannya sedangkan dirinya mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam pula. Seperti ingin melayat orang meninggal hitam-hitam begitu? Hah tapi tak apa yang penting romantis. Yunho juga memberikannya sebuket bunga mawar mewah indah. Dan dimulailah dinner romantis khayalan mereka. Ah tidak...bukan khayalan mereka tapi khayalan Ara seorang. Karena Yunho sendiri ia tak tahu ada dimana dan sedang memikirkan apa sekarang.

Ditengah dinner indah yang diiringi musik klasik itu, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak mungil berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Kotak itu terbuat dari beludru.

" Will you marry me, Ara-ah?" Tanya Yunho sembari membuka kotak itu dan saat itulah mata Ara berbinar-binar saat melihat sebuah cincin platina bertahta berlian besar ditengahnya disodorkan Yunho ke arahnya

" Oppa..."

Brush...blup...blup...brush..blup...blup...blubup...blubup...

Ara baru saja akan menjawab lamaran Yunho andai saja telinganya tak menangkap sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Kenapa musik klasik indah yang tadi dimainkan pianist itu berubah menjadi seperti suara air mendidih begitu. Dengan jengkelnya Ara menoleh kearah grand piano dibelakangnya dan saat itu matanya kembali terbelalak. Yang dilihatnya bukan grand piano melainkan sebuah kompor sebuah panci berisi air yang bergolak-golak.

" Kompor...KYAAAAAAA!"

Sepertinya Ara kita sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan muluk miliknya saudara-saudara. Dan ia tersadar dengan cara tidak elit. Panci isi spagheti yang direbusnya tadi airnya telah meluber kemana-mana dan air panas mendidih yang meluber itu mengenai kakinya. Itulah alasan kenapa ia menjerit tadi.

" Kakiku! Panas-panas!"

" Aish...kenapa pakai meluber? Gagal deh nikah sama Yunho oppa!" Gerutu Ara sambil buru-buru mematikan kompornya. Dilihatnya spagheti yang direbusnya itu sudah tak berbentuk karena terlalu lama direbus. Kalau bahasa author bilang kelodohan.

" Gagal lagi deh! Tapi bodo amat ah!" Ucapnya masa bodoh dan langsung mengambil spagheti itu dan meniriskannya dimangkuk. Masalah merebus spagheti dianggapnya sukses.

" Sekarang buat sausnya! Tapi bagaimana caranya...saus merah-merah begitu pakai apa ya? Saus tomat mungkin!" Tebaknya asal.

Ara kemudian mulai mengeluarkan saus tomat dan memasaknya di wajan. Ia juga masukan potongan daging ayam mentah dan sosis. Lalu diaduknya hingga rata.

" Tambahkan garam!" Serunya bersemangat. Dan saking semangatnya ia menumpahkan hampir setengah botol garam kedalam saus buatannya.

" Asin! Kok jadi asin begini? Ugh..gula..gula pakai gula!" Dengan brutal yeoja itu mulai mencari gula. Berhasil. Ia menemukan toples dengan label tulisan gula didepannya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mendesah kecewa karena ternyata gulanya habis.

" Hah...habis pula! Sial! Pakai apa ya?" Gerutunya sebal. Ia langsung memulai tour kecilnya di dapur keluarga Jung itu semata-mata hanya untuk menemukan bahan pengganti gula. Dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar kala menemukan sesuatu di atas meja makan.

" Aha...ini dia! Ini kan manis, asam pula jadi bisa dapat dua rasa sekaligus!" Serunya girang dan langsung memasukan sebotol selai blueberry kedalam sausnya. Ya selai blueberry.

" Ugh...kok warnanya begini? Kok ga merah? Kutambahkan ini saja lah biar warnanya bagus!" Jika tadi selai blueberry, sekarang Ara mulai memasukan sebotol selai strawberry kedalam sausnya. Alhasil warna yang tercipta bukan merah tapi malah hitam pekat mengerikan. Ya...yeoja ini benar-benar horror.

" Kok warnanya jadi hitam?" Pekiknya frustasi.

" Ah tak apalah, yang penting rasanya enak! Saus spagheti model baru!" Seru Ara stress.

" Tambahkan bubuk cabai biar rasanya hot!" Ujarnya seenak jidat sambil memasukan seujung sendok makan bubuk cabai.

" Tapi kata Yunho oppa, Changmin kan suka pedas...hehehehehe tambah lagi ah!" Jika tadi seujung sendok maka sekarang satu sendok makan penuh bubuk cabai ia masukan kedalam saus buatannya yang sudah seperti neraka dunia itu. Dengan percaya diri akut dan gayanya yang ala master chef itu, Ara mulai meletakan spagheti dipiring dan menuangkan saus horror itu diatas spaghetinya. Dan sebagai pemanis diletakannya daun mint diatas spaghetinya.

Jadilah spagheti ala Go Ara. Penampilan horror, rasa horror dan yang buat juga horror.

Buru-buru Ara melepas apronnya dan berjalan menuju Changmin yang sedang nonton diruang tengah. " Changminnie!" Panggil Ara bersemangat. Namun saat ia berhadapan dengan Changmin senyumnya seketika luntur saat melihat sisa-sisa makanan diatas meja depan TV.

" Apa? Ah kau sudah selesai masak?" Tanya Changmin santai sedangkan Ara hanya menatapnya horror.

" Kau memesan ini semua?"

" Hm! Habis kau lama dan aku sudah kelaparan! Dan kau tahu ini enak sekali!" Ledek Changmin penuh kemenangan. Evil smirk sudah tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, dan Ara sendiri rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menelan Changmin hidup-hidup.

" Kau! Dasar menyebalkan! Aku sudah capek-capek memasak untukmu Changmin!" Amuk Ara frustasi. Wajahnya yang berantakan itu sudah merah padam sekarang.

" Aku tak menyuruhmu memasak kan? Kau tahu aku paling anti sama yang namanya kelaparan kan Ara noona...?" Ledek Changmin lagi lengkap dengan suara manjanya yang sangat tidak singkron dengan evil smirk yang terpasang di wajahnya.

" CHANGMIN!" Jerit Ara frustasi.

" Apa? O...ya sekali-sekali seorang chef handal yang masakannya jauh lebih 'lezat' dari Jae noona harus mencicipi masakannya sendiri loh! Bagaimana? Sayang kan kalau masakan 'lezat' milik Ara noona ini dibuang.." Ucap Changmin sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya terutama pada kata lezat. Dengan brutal Ara langsung duduk di sofa depan Changmin.

" Kau akan menyesal Jung Changmin!" Desis Ara kesal setengah mati. Disedokannya porsi besar spagheti buatannya itu dan memakannya dengan beringasan.

" Ugh..!" Changmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Ara yang sudah tak karuan itu. Antara mau muntah dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Dan sudah Changmin pastikan spagheti itu rasanya horror sehorror yang membuatnya.

Tanpa buang waktu Ara langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi dan mulai terdengarlah suara tidak elit dari sana.

" Huek..huek...ugh...huek...!"

" Aigooooo...masakanmu pasti enak sekali Ara noona! Sampai muntah-muntah begitu! Huahahaha!"

" DIAM KAU CHANGMIN!"

0000000000000000000000000

Jaejoong masih terus memandangi tubuh Yunho yang baru saja akan keluar dari rumahnya. Bayangan akan wajah lusuh plus kecewa yang tercetak jelas diwajah namja itu membuat Jaejoong bingung. Kenapa Yunho seperti itu?

Tak hanya itu yang membuatnya bingung adalah soal pernyataan Yunho. Jaejoong memanglah orang yang sangat polos tentang cinta, tapi bukan berarti ia buta akan cinta. Hampir setiap hari mata bening besarnya disuguhi adegan-adegan romantis sepasang kekasih dalam drama yang ditontonnya bersama Leeteuk.

Memang Leeteuk itu termasuk orang maniak drama. Dan mau tak mau Jaejoong pun ikut menjadi maniak drama pula. Ia tak asing dengan kata 'saranghae' atau 'menikah'. Tapi jika disuruh untuk menjalani itu semua rasanya ia masih belum mengerti seutuhnya.

Lalu soal penggambaran yang Yunho berikan tentang hidup bersama. Diartikan olehnya seperti keluarga beruang dalam lagu 'Gom se mari'. Dimana ia akan jadi umma beruang, Yunho ayah beruang dan akan ada baby kecil yang lahir diantara mereka.

Itukah yang dimaksud dengan hidup bersama? Menikah? Lalu bagaimana caranya baby lahir diantara mereka?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang berdesakan dikepala Jaejoong. Membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang. Bayangan akan sosok seorang yeoja yang berdampingan dengan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu juga melintas di kepalanya. Seorang yeoja menawan bernama Go Ara yang detail wajahnya masih sangat Jaejoong ingat.

Ia tahu bahwa Ara berstatus tunangan Yunho. Tapi masalahnya adalah ia tak mengerti apa itu tunangan. Apa tujuannya dan apa maksud dari tunangan itu sendiri, Jaejoong tak mengerti.

" Jae bingung..." Desahnya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Seolah sewaktu-waktu kepalanya itu bisa pecah seperti bisul karena terlalu banyak berfikir. Berkali-kali juga helaan napas pendek dikeluarkannya. Percaya atau tidak sekarang Jaejoong seperti orang yang terkena penyakit asma akut.

Perlahan diangkatnya jemari lentiknya itu. Dan dapat dilihat disana sebuah benda bersinar terbuat dari platina yang melingkar dijarinya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihatnya. Cincin yang Yunho berikan padanya sangat indah dan Jaejoong jelas sangat menyukainya.

Namun perlahan senyumnya menghilang saat bayangan akan wajah suram Yunho saat ia tak mengerti maksud Yunho soal hidup bersama tadi.

" Hah...Yun pasti marah sama Jae.." Gumamnya lagi. Dan akhirnya sosok cantik itu hanya bisa merenung sambil memandangi pagar rumahnya.

" Joongie ayo masuk!" Suara Leeteuk mau tak mau membuyarkan renungan kalbunya. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong mulai memasuki rumahnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Yunho dapat mendengar dengan jelas semuanya. Tentang desahan lemah Jaejoong juga panggilan Leeteuk yang menyuruh Jaejoong masuk. Kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya?

Itu semua disebabkan memang sedari tadi ia belum beranjak dari rumah Jaejoong. Ia masih bersembunyi dibalik pagar rumah Jaejoong yang asri itu. Dan bukan hanya itu juga, sepertinya ia juga kembali harus bersyukur atas telinga dewa miliknya yang bisa mendengar suara sekecil itu. Ya...contohnya saja suara desahan kebingungan Jaejoong tadi.

Saat dipastikan sosok si boo itu sudah tak ada diluar, Yunho buru-buru beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Sama saja seperti halnya Jaejoong, pikirannya tengah berkecambuk sekarang.

" Kapan kau mengerti diriku boo?" Jeritnya dalam hati. Jujur ia bosan dengan tingkat pemahaman Jaejoong yang kurang dan cenderung tak bertambah itu. Jika bukan karena cinta yang kuat, mungkin saat ini Yunho juga tak akan bertahan.

Padahal menurutnya, tadi adalah benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dan tambahan juga dengan acara melamar yang dilancarkannya tadi. Jika dengan cara seperti itu saja Jaejoong tak juga mengerti maksudnya bagaimana dengan cara romantis yang sudah di khayalkannya sejak lama?

Ya...perlu kalian ketahui pula bahwa sebenarnya Yunho sudah berkhayal tentang acara lamaran berupa dinner romantis di restoran hotel berbintang lima ternama di Seoul. Menyuguhkan masakan terenak dan terbaik. Menyiapkan seratus tangkai bunga mawar berbagai warna yang indah. Plus dengan lantunan musik klasik piano yang merdu.

Di puncaknya nanti ia akan maju ke atas panggung tepatnya disamping grand piano, menyanyikan lagu romantis dan diakhir lagu perlahan ia akan berjalan menuju sang pujaan hati. Berlutut dihadapannya dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dari saku celananya. Kemudian membukanya, menunjukan cincin bertahta berlian besar pada sang pujaan hati.

Dan ditutup dengan ucapan mantra yang diiringi senyuman menawan miliknya. Mantra berbunyi 'Will you marry me?' dan disaat itu pulalah sang pujaan hatinya menjawab 'Yes I do'.

Hah...itulah rencana dan khayalan muluk seorang Jung Yunho sejak sekolah dasar. * Perasaan khayalan anak SD juga ga semuluk itu Yunppa!*

Tak pernah dibayangkannya akan melamar Jaejoong dengan cara ajaib bin anehnya tadi. Dengan menyanyikan lagu gom se mari dan sebagainya. Lagipula memang ia tak menyiapkan apa-apa tadi. Hanya bermodal cincin untuk Jaejoong yang memang dibawanya setiap hari itu. Ah...jangan lupakan pula modal cinta besarnya pada Jaejoong. Ditambah ia juga hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana bahan saja! Dan Jaejoong hanya menggunakan piyama motif pesawat terbang dan lamaran itu berlangsung di atas ranjang! Ingat ranjang...!

Sungguh jauh dari kata romantis. Justru malah terkesan mesum. Coba kalian bayangkan jika seorang Jung Yunho ditanya seseorang tentang bagaimana caranya melamar sang pujaan hati. Lalu Yunho akan menjawabnya dengan 'Aku melamarnya diatas ranjang.' Pastilah predikat namja yadong akan melekat dalam dirinya.

" Boojae! Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau mengerti?" Gumam Yunho frustasi, ia remas kuat rambutnya berharap dapat mengurangi kebingungannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja penyesalan muncul dalam hatinya.

Ia kembali teringat dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong nonton drama percintaan. Andai saja Yunho melamar Jaejoong dengan cara impiannya tadi mungkin saja Jaejoong akan mengerti. Berhubung cara itu sering ada dalam adegan romantis sebuah drama. Ya...itulah yang membuatnya menyesal dan kembali meremas brutal rambutnya.

Tanpa terasa langkah lebarnya telah membawa Yunho sampai kedepan rumahnya sendiri. Dan dapat dilihatnya pula sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah metalik yang dikenalnya itu telah terparkir manis di depan pagar rumahnya.

" Aish...! Yeoja itu lagi!" Gerutu Yunho kesal setengah mati. Ya kalau bukan karena si yeoja pemilik mobil ini pastilah uri Yunho telah berbahagia bersama uri Jaejoong saat ini.

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya yaitu rumah kediaman Jung. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok dongsaengnya yang sedang duduk santai diruang televisi dengan sebuah kantung besar kripik kentang di tangannya.

" Oi hyung kau sudah pulang?" Seru Changmin pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk malas dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia duduk disamping Changmin.

" Kenapa ia juga belum mengerti Minnie-ah?" Tanya Yunho sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

" Siapa maksudmu hyung? Jae noona?"

" Hm! Memang siapa lagi?"

" Ada apa dengannya hyung? Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya kan?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. TV yang sedari tadi ditontonnya dibiarkan menganggur. Biar bagaimanapun cerita sang hyung jauh lebih menarik dibanding acara televisi manapun.

" Aku melamarnya tadi!" Jawab Yunho cepat. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu Changmin masih membeku ditempatnya. Mungkin masih meloading jawaban Yunho barusan.

" MWO?" Teriaknya keras. Dan buru-buru Yunho menyumpal mulut dongsaengnya itu dengan bantal sofa.

" Pelankan suaramu babo! Umma dan Ara bisa dengar nanti!" Omel Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Tenang saja hyung! Umma sedang tak ada dirumah!" Ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

" Jinja? Memang kemana umma?"

" Umma..."

**Flashback **

Changmin masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa selama Ara masih berada dikamar mandi. Tak dihiraukannya lagi suara tawa evilnya itu bisa didengar siapa saja termasuk sang umma yang sedang tidur dikamarnya.

Merasa terusik tidurnya dengan suara ribut diluar ditambah dengan suara menggelegar dari tawa Changmin. Mrs Jung mau tak mau akhirnya terbangun pula. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang tergantung di kamarnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Perlahan, dengan langkah gontai karena memang ia baru saja bangun tidur, Mrs Jung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dan disana ia melihat putra bungsunya sedang tertawa guling-gulingan diatas sofa ruang televisi. Penasaran akhirnya ia menghampiri putranya itu. Namun berhubung rumah kamarnya jauh lebih dekat dengan dapur dibandingkan ruang televisi, jadilah Mrs Jung melewati dapur terlebih dahulu.

Matanya yang semula masih terbuka setengah itu langsung terbuka sempurna saat sekilas ia melihat keadaan dapur tercintanya itu. Mrs Jung pun mulai memundurkan langkahnya menuju ke dapur, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Changmin.

Jika saja Mrs Jung memiliki penyakin jantung mungkin sekarang ia akan langsung sekarat melihat keadaan dapurnya yang sudah hancur lebur seperti baru dijatuhi bom atom.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA DAPURKU?" Jeritnya murka. Tanduk besar khayalan sudah mencuat keluar dari kepala Mrs Jung menandakan ia marah besar.

Jeritan sang umma jelas telah membuat Changmin terpaksa menghentikan acara tertawanya. Ditatapnya sang umma dengan wajah yang sibuk menahan tawa.

" Wae umma?" Tanya Changmin santai dengan senyum evil yang sangat kental diwajahnya. Wajah murka sang umma entah kenapa bukannya membuat namja tampan ini takut tapi malah senang bukan main.

" Ahh...leganya...sumpah itu makanan terburuk yang pernah masuk ke mulutku! Aku takkan mau memasak lagi!" Gerutu Ara diiringi nada lega saat keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Suara lega Ara itu jelas langsung menyita pandangan Changmin dan Mrs Jung seketika.

Changmin menatap Ara penuh arti sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap sang umma yang sudah murka tingkat akut akibat melihat keadaan dapur rumahnya yang hancur lebur.

Ara menyadari tatapan Changmin yang seolah berkata 'Mati kau yeoja gatel minta digaruk!Bwahahahaa!'. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Ara mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin sekarang. Dan disanalah telah berdiri ratu dari segala ratu pemilik rumah ini.

" Um—umma"

" GO ARA!" Raung Mrs Jung murka, dan Ara kini juga dapat melihat bayangan tanduk besar mencuat dari kepala Mrs Jung dan didramatisir dengan efek api-api berkobar disekitarnya.

" Mati aku!" Gerutu Ara lagi sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara tawa Changmin yang menggema dan kali ini jauh lebih keras. Rencana evilnya sukses dan sempurna! Soal keadaan Ara? Tak usahlah kita ceritakan, readers bayangkan saja sendiri...XD

Setelah ritual pembantaian(?) untuk Ara selesai dilancarkan, Mrs Jung langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan kini yeoja berusia lima puluh tahun itu telah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan membawa tas tangannya.

" Changmin, umma akan pergi belanja sebentar. Kau jaga rumah dan Ara!" Perintah Mrs Jung pada Changmin. Changmin langsung mengangguk senang.

" Siap ummaku sayang!" Seru Changmin sambil hormat pada sang umma.

" Umma jangan lupa belikan aku camilan yang banyak!"

" Ya tenang saja. O..iya umma juga akan mampir kerumah Leeteuk-shii. Umma ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoongie disana, jadi mungkin akan pulang agak malam. Beritahu hyungmu kalau ia sudah sampai rumah nanti! Kau jaga rumah ya!" Pesan Mrs Jung panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala Changmin dan akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung.

Changmin masih mempertahankan senyumnya setidaknya sampai pintu rumahnya itu tertutup, senyum manis aegyo Changmin langsung berubah menjadi evil smirk mengerikan.

" Rasakan penderitaanmu yeoja gatel minta digaruk! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

**End Of Flashback. **

" Begitu hyung!" Jelas Changmin panjang lebar. Yunho hanya manggut-manggut paham setelah mendengar cerita dongsaengnya itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar cerita tentang Ara. Dongsaengnya itu memang yang terbaik dalam membasmi Ara. Dan ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu, tujuannya sekarang adalah ia ingin istirahat dikamar.

" Yasudahlah kalau begitu! Aku mau istirahat dulu!" Gumam Yunho memberitahu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Hyung! Kau belum cerita!" Protes Changmin. Cerita tentang hyungnya yang melamar Jaejoong adalah sebuah berita besar yang sayang jika ia lewatkan.

" Nanti malam-malam saja kuceritakan! Kau ke kamarku saja! Aku capek sekarang!" Jelas Yunho sambil terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

" Baiklah kau berhutang cerita denganku hyung!" Seru Changmin mengerti. Ia mengerti hyungnya lelah dan perlu istirahat. Lagipula hyungnya itu sudah berjanji akan bercerita bukan? Yunho bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengingkari janji dan Changmin percaya itu.

Alhasil ia kembali menekuni aktivitas semulanya yaitu nonton televisi. Sebenarnya apa yang ditonton namja tampan ini?

" Aigooo...ternyata ini episode terakhir! Harus nonton serius nih!" Ujar Changmin. Ya...ya...yang ditontonnya adalah drama. Percaya atau tidak sejak kenal dengan Jaejoong enam bulan yang lalu, Changmin jadi ikut maniak drama. Jika Changmin dihasut Jaejoong maka Jaejoong dihasut Leeteuk untuk jadi maniak drama. Semua bermula dari Leeteuk. Horror...

Sementara Changmin masih bergelut dengan dramanya, Yunho masih berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Hah...ia penat sangat hari ini.

Bruk...

Ingin rasanya Yunho membunuh orang yang menabraknya ini. Sudah tahu kan Yunho penat, ditambah dengan ditabrak orang.

" Oppa!" Pekik si penabrak yang ternyata adalah Ara. Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ara.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Yunho linglung. Mungkin karena kelelahan ia jadi linglung sampai tak mengenali sosok Ara. Atau mungkin karena tampang berantakan dan penampilan kusut menyerupai upik abu Ara yang menyebabkan Yunho tak mengenalinya.

" Aku Ara oppa! Go Ara! Yeoja yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati!" Ucap Ara kecentilan. Ingin rasanya Yunho langsung muntah seember.

" Kau Ara? Kok jelek?" Ucap Yunho sadis langsung berlalu meninggalkan Ara. Sudah dihukum Mrs Jung disuruh membersihkan seluruh rumah terutama dapur, dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Changmin, sekarang ditambah dengan ledekan sadis Yunho yang sebenarnya cukup realistis dengan keadaan kusutnya sekarang.

" DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Pekik Ara frustasi.

Yunho tak mau ambil pusing. Bagaimanapun yang ada dikepalanya sekarang adalah Jaejoong! Jaejoong dan Jaejoong! Beruntung ummanya itu sedang tidak ada. Jadi ia bisa beristirahat tanpa repot disuruh-suruh menemani Ara. Diliriknya sekilas jam tangan miliknya menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

" Sudah jam 7 malam. Umma pasti sudah ada dirumah Leeteuk ahjumma dan bertemu Jae-" Gumaman Yunho terputus sejenak. Otaknya kembali mengingat cerita Changmin barusan.

"**Ya tenang saja. O..iya umma juga akan mampir kerumah Leeteuk-shii. Umma ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoongie disana, jadi mungkin akan pulang agak malam. Beritahu hyungmu kalau ia sudah sampai rumah nanti! Kau jaga rumah ya!"**

3...

2...

1...

" MWO?" Pekik keduanya keras. Keduanya? Ya...yang dimaksud keduanya adalah Yunho dan Changmin. Duo kakak beradik itu baru sadar sepertinya saudara-saudara sekalian tentang keberadaan sang umma sekarang.

Secepat kilat Yunho berlari keluar. Tak dipedulikannya lelah yang mendera tubuhnya, jika ini menyangkut Jaejoong, tubuh Yunho langsung terasa segar bugar (?). Dilihatnya wajah panik Changmin yang langsung terlonjak kaget dari sofa saat menyadari tentang sang umma pula.

" Hyung! Jaejoong noona bagaimana?"

" Aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Yunho seadanya. Tujuannya adalah rumah Jaejoong sekarang. Yunho tahu benar kalau ummanya itu tak menyukai Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong ia jadi menolak Ara. Dan keberadaan sang umma dirumah Jaejoong pastilah memiliki maksud tertentu bukan? Dan yang terlintas dibenak Yunho sekarang adalah hal-hal buruk saja sekarang.

Yunho berlari kencang menuju rumah Jaejoong. Berhubung rumah Jaejoong hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumahnya jadi bagi Yunho tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai rumah Jaejoong.

Namun seketika tubuh Yunho membeku ditempat. Jaraknya dengan rumah Jaejoong hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi saja. Dilihatnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong sudah tak terbalut piyama lagi sekarang. Melainkan sudah berganti dengan celana jeans dan kaus putih longgar.

Dilihatnya pula mobil sang umma yang terparkir didepan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Lampu mobil ummanya itu menyala dan pintunya terbuka. Mrs Jung terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Leeteuk dan sesekali tertawa. Setelah itu Mrs Jung masuk kedalam mobilnya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang melompat-melompat senang saat memasuki mobil Mrs Jung. Terlihat pula Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya setelah Jaejoong masuk mobil. Dan mobil itu perlahan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Leeteuk dan Jaejoong.

Yunho masih mematung ditempatnya hingga akhirnya ia tersadar kalau mobil sang umma telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dua hal ia tahu pasti adalah didalam mobil itu ada Jaejoong dan sang umma. Dan yang selanjutnya adalah Yunho tak tahu hendak dibawa kemana Jaejoong bersama ummanya itu

End Wings of The World Chap 4

Heeeeee...pas saya baca lagi kok gaje banget ya! *jedotin kepala di kompi*

Mudah mudahan readers suka ya! Ini udah saya kasih titik terang soal hubungan Yunjae! Tinggal misi pembasmian Ara aja yang belum kelar! Mohon dukungannya...

Adegan yang paling saya suka adalah adegan pas Ara masak! Saya keinget sama kebiasaan saya main harvest moon! Disana kan ada festival memasak, nah saya bayangin Ara itu Karen di harvest moon yang selalu kalah pas festival itu gara-gara masukin selai blueberry ke sup-nya! Dan itu langsung bikin saya ngakak banget!

Semoga suka ya readers! Saya udah berusaha membuatnya sesuai pesenan para readers sekalian...Terima kasih sudah mereview, sebagai pelengkap saya berikan bocoran untuk chapter kedepan ya!

Bocoran chapter-chapter kedepan : Jaejoong mau dibawa kemana? Yunho khawatir setengah mati lihatnya! Jangan-jangan Mrs Jung berniat menculik Jae? Andweeee! Ara sudah mulai sadar kalau Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi! Misi pembalasan apa yang akan dilancarkan Ara? Terus kelanjutan cinta Yunjae masih berlanjut! Masa lalu Leeteuk terungkap! Apa yang menyebabkan umma Jaejoong harus meninggal dua tahun yang lalu? Semuanya ada di chapter-chapter kedepan dari Wings of The World! Nantikan terus!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview...semoga fic ini dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian! Tenang kok ga lama Mrs Jung bakal sadar! Sip...sipp..

Terima kasih untuk:

Angel Xiah

HyukAimimi fishy

Zhie Hikaru

BooBoo

Jung Ah mi

cho yeong gi

rarayunjaeshipper

Sparky-Cloud

Arisa Adachi Yunjaeshipper

Priss Uchun

RizmaHuka-huka

Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri

eka u-knw

Min hyorin

Cho Hyun Jae

Nikwon

Sena

Kuchiki Hirata

salsodinsal

Kim JaeNa

Hinata Fuyuki H

Jaejung love

Cherry Elennayuki Hana

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan setelah membaca fic ini!**

**RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Bagaimana kalau tipe kaku dan polos seperti kalian bertarung di tempat tidur ya? Endingnya mungkin kau akan mendongengi Jae noona supaya mau bobo...! Wkakakakakakak!" "Jung Yunho! Kim Jaejoong! Kalian berdua bersiaplah! Cinta ditolak dukun bertindak...khufufufufufufu!" Yunjae! RnR!

Disclaimer : Castnya bukan punya saya..

* * *

><p><strong>Wings Of The World<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Mata besar, jernih serta bening Jaejoong tampak berbinar polos kala melihat banyak bungkus plastik belanjaan bertumpuk di atas sebuah troly disampingnya. Ah ralat...bukan sebuah troly, melainkan tiga buah troly! Tak pernah ia lihat orang berbelanja bahan makanan sampai sebanyak itu.

Bahkan saking banyaknya jumlah belanjaan ini Jaejoong berfikir kalau belanjaan sebanyak itu biasanya buat minggat dari rumah. Kenapa sosok sepolos Jaejoongie ini bisa berfikir demikian adalah karena ia pernah menonton adegan ini di drama, saat dimana si yeoja cantik tokoh utama berbelanja kebutuhan bahan makanan sangat banyak untuk minggat dari rumah orang tuanya. Ya...itu semakin membuktikan kalau virus maniak drama yang ditularkan Leeteuk sudah mendarah daging(?) pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah gwenchanayo?" Suara lembut seseorang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong harus mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari arah belanjaan itu ke arah orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi.

"Hehehe...ne Jung ahjumma, gwenchanayo!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya pada sosok yang dipanggil ahjumma itu. Si ahjumma yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ratu dari keluarga Jung alias Mrs Jung tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makan malamnya.

Namun aktivitas Mrs Jung yang sedang menikmati makan malam yang dipesannya bersama Jaejoong di food court itu kembali terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong bukannya makan tapi malah masih memandangi troly belanjaannya.

"Jaejoongie? Kok tidak makan? Joongie bisa pesan yang lain kalau yang itu tidak enak.." Tawar Mrs Jung agak resah, khawatir Jaejoong tak nyaman bersamanya. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Anii ahjumma, Jae suka kok! Ini enak sekali walaupun tak seenak masakan Teuki ahjumma ku..! Hehehe." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Mrs Jung tertawa mendengar jawaban polos itu.

"Masakan ahjumma-mu memang tak ada yang mengalahkan ne?"

"Hm! Masakan Teuki ahjumma paling top!" Seru Jaejoong semangat sambil menaikan jempolnya. Ia lalu langsung melahap menu makan malamnya.

"Hm ahjumma?"

"Ne?"

"Ahjumma, ahjumma kenapa belanja sampai sebanyak itu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk troly-troly belanjaan disampingnya. Akhirnya Mrs Jung tahu alasan mengapa sedari tadi Jaejoong terus memandangi belanjaan, ternyata Jaejoongie kita penasaran mengapa ia belanja sebanyak itu.

"Benarkah itu banyak? Ahjumma kira itu sedikit loh Joongie..." Jawab Mrs Jung enteng dan sukses membuat mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu? Memangnya ahjumma mau minggat dari rumah ya?" Tanya Jaejoong polos dan saking polosnya mampu membuat seorang Mrs Jung yang biasanya selalu memasang tampang cool di hadapan orang lain itu tertawa lebar.

"Anii! Bukan begitu Joongie, ahjumma belanja sebanyak itu karena memang semua itu kebutuhan..." Jawab Mrs Jung menjelaskan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut dan ber-oh ria.

"Dan kau tahu Joongie, kebutuhan Changmin dan Yunho adalah yang paling banyak! Kalau Changmin selalu saja minta dibelikan camilan ini itu!"

"Minnie Changminnie suka makan camilan?"

"Ne sangat suka sekali! Jadi tadi ahjumma banyak membeli keripik, cokelat, susu dan sebagainya! Tapi dari semuanya Changmin paling senang dengan susu!" Curhat Mrs Jung panjang lebar. Kembali Jaejoong manggut-manggut. Pantas saja Changmin tinggi, ternyata banyak minum susu.

"Jae juga suka makan camilan ahjumma!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Setiap 2 minggu sekali, Teuki ahjumma-ku mengajakku membuat cookie bintang Jaejoongie!" Seru Jaejoong girang, Mrs Jung hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar nama cookie yang biasa dibuat Jaejoong.

"Cookie bintang Jaejoongie? Seperti apa itu?"

"Cookie bintang Jaejoongie itu cookie cokelat dan vanilla yang atasnya diberi cokelat leleh yang enak sekali! Di makan bersama susu panas Jaejoongie! Susu panas Jaejoongie itu susu cokelat yang diberi oatmeal, diminum dengan astor cokelat sebagai pengganti sedotan! Enak sekali ahjumma! Kalau ahjumma tak suka manis, Jae bisa buatkan kopi Jaejoongie atau teh Jaejoongie!" Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Dan dengan senang hati Mrs Jung mendengarkan Jaejoong bercerita soal masakannya, dan menurutnya nama masakan itu sangat lucu karena selalu ada nama 'Jaejoongie' dibelakangnya.

"Wah ternyata Joongie suka ngemil juga sama seperti Changmin ya! Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho!" Komentar Mrs Jung. Jaejoong langsung menaikan alisnya saat mendengar nama Yunho disebut. Sebenarnya tadi juga Mrs Jung sudah menyebut nama Yunho, namun Jaejoong lebih terfokus ke Changmin. Poor Yunho...

"YunYunho suka ngemil?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Jika Jaejoong memberi Changmin nama panjang Minnie Changminie maka Jaejoong memberi Yunho nama panjang YunYun Yunho atau YunYunho! Aigooo lucunya...

"Anii Joongie! Kalau Yunho sama sekali tak suka ngemil, ia itu malah sangat sulit diajak makan!" Jawab Mrs Jung, pikirannya sedikit menerawang tentang putra sulungnya yang paling susah diajak makan itu.

"Begitu? YunYun Yunho selalu mau kalau makan sama Jae!" Bantah Jaejoong.

" Benarkah? Hah...berbeda sekali dengan kalau ahjumma yang menyuruhnya makan! Kebutuhan Yunho biasanya didominasi dengan peralatan mandi dan parfum loh Joongie!" Curhat Mrs Jung. Mungkin bagi seorang umma yang tak memiliki anak yang bisa diajak curhat dan ngobrol, ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk Mrs Jung bercerita dengan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Bahkan Joongie tak pernah pakai parfum! YunYunho selalu saja bilang kalau badan Jae bau asem! Kesal!" Gerutu Jae. Yunho memang selalu bilang kalau badan Jaejoong bau keringat alias bau asem. Pasalnya memang Jaejoong tak pernah pakai parfum dan aktif bergerak. Padahal tanpa si boo ketahui biar bau asem begini Yunho tetap suka. Kekeke

"Hahaha...Yunho memang menyebalkan Joongie! Selalu bilang kalau orang di sekitarnya bau asem!"

"Tapi...tapi badan YunYunho memang wangi sekali sih...walaupun kadang-kadang saking wanginya, Jae sampai mabuk kalau dekat-dekat YunYun! Hehehe!" Curhat Jaejoong jujur, membuat Mrs Jung tersenyum lebar.

"Ahjumma juga suka mabuk kalau dekat-dekat Yunho! Soalnya putra ahjumma itu yang satu itu terlalu banyak memakai parfum!" Komentar Mrs Jung lagi. Ia yakin, sangat yakin putranya itu dirumah pasti sedang bersin-bersin atau jatuh terjengkang akibat digosipkan sedari tadi.

"Tapi waktu itu Jae kesal ahjumma!"

"Eh waeyo?"

"Soalnya waktu itu YunYunho menyebalkan sekali! Masa cuma gara-gara Jae ajak berkebun, YunYun sampai menghabiskan setengah botol sabun cair Jae buat cuci tangan!" Gerutu Jae lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Benarkah? Huh...memang dasar! Nanti biar ahjumma omelin dia! Yunho memang seperti itu Joongie! Boros sabun dan shampo! Dan kalau mandi lama sekali seperti putri keraton(?)!" Gerutu Mrs Jung ikut-ikutan.

"Betul...betul...betul!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan dialog khas kartun luar Korea itu.

Mereka terus saja mengobrol. Mulai dari obrolan tentang Yunho, Changmin, dan Leeteuk. Terus berputar membicarakan orang yang sama. Terkadang memang beberapa kali keduanya membicarakan diri mereka sendiri.

Mrs Jung memang sengaja tak terlalu memberikan topik obrolan yang terlalu berat untuk Jaejoong. Mengingat keadaan Jaejoong yang pasti sulit mengerti jika obrolan mereka terlalu berat dan tegang. Lagipula ia begini hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Mengulur waktu hingga saat yang tepat ia mengetahui semuanya dari Jaejoong.

00000000000000000000000

"Hyung!"

"Waeyo?"

"Berhentilah mondar mandir! Pusing aku melihatnya!" Seru Changmin jengkel karena sedari tadi pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah Yunho yang mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"Ya! Kalau kau pusing melihatku, ya jangan dilihat!" Ketus Yunho sambil mendelik sebal.

"Aish! Bagaimana aku tak bisa melihat kalau kau ada dihadapanku dan mondar mandir dikamarku hyung!" Jelas Changmin berusaha sabar. Hyung-nya ini kalau sedang panik memang menyebalkan.

"Aku sedang cemas tahu!" Ketus Yunho lagi dan Changmin hanya menghela napas bosan.

"Percayalah pada umma hyung! Ia tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada Jae noona! Seharusnya kau teriakan sloganmu 'always keep the faith' untuk umma!" Ceramah Changmin, dan bukan membuat Yunho sadar tapi malah makin gelisah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang always keep the faith kalau ini soal Jaejoong-ku dan umma?"

"Kau tahu umma seperti apa kan Changmin? Nanti kalau Jaejoongie-ku dicelakai bagaimana? Kalau ia sampai kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Kalau umma mengajaknya ke tempat mengerikan bagaimana? Membunuhnya ditempat sepi bagaimana? Membuang mayatnya disungai? Atau memutilasi tubuh Joongie-ku bagaimana? Lalu mengulitinya atau langsung dibakar dan abunya dibuang ke laut bagaimana?" Histeris Yunho sambil meremas rambutnya, dan Changmin kali ini hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hyung.."

"A...atau..atau mengirim Boojaejoongie-ku ke tempat ahjussi-ahjussi hidup belang bagaimana? Nanti Boo-ku di pegang-pegang ahjussi-ahjussi itu bagaimana?"

"Hyung..."

"Atau yang lebih buruk seperti dilecehkan bagaimana? Disuruh menemani ahjussi-ahjussi itu minum alkohol, lalu nanti Jaejoong-ku mabuk dan disuruh macam-macam bagaimana? Disuruh menari erotis dihadapan mereka bagaimana? Membuka baju Jaejoongie-ku bagaimana? Dipegang-pegang bagaimana? Lalu diajak ke hotel! Atau dihipnotis supaya melakukan hubungan 'this' and 'that' bagai-"

"HYUNG!" Seruan Changmin yang sangat keras barusan langsung sukses membungkam mulut Yunho yang sudah mengoceh tak jelas.

"Kau boleh khawatir! Tapi jangan masukan pikiran bloody dan yadong-mu itu!" Semprot Changmin jengkel sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi! Tak ada yang bisa tahan dengan pesona Boojaejoongie-ku! Dengan parasnya yang cantik luar dalam itu, lalu kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang merah penuh sangat kissable itu, lalu tubuhnya yang sexy menggairah-"

"HYUNG!"

"Aish jangan berteriak Changmin!"

"Bodo amat! Kau ini hyung! Jae noona bukan sedang bersama dengan ahjussi hidung belang atau namja yadong macam kau! Tapi sedang berada dengan umma kita hyung! Umma!" Protes Changmin.

"Umma jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan Jae...ah...ah hatci...hatchi...hachi...!" Perkataan Yunho tiba-tiba saja terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri yang mendadak bersin-bersin

"Ya! Ya! Hyung sekarang kenapa pula kau bersin-bersin begitu! Dasar!" Gerutu Changmin lagi. Dan Yunho bukannya menjawab malah masih saja sibuk dengan bersinnya. Changmin yang khawatir terkena hujan lokal(?) buatan hyung-nya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum.

"Hatchi...hathi...Ha...ha...HATCHI!"

BUGH...

"Arghhhhh...sakit!" Saat Yunho masih direpotkan dengan bersinnya yang tidak berhenti, tiba-tiba saja Changmin tanpa alasan jatuh terjengkang saat langkahnya hampir saja mencapai pintu kamarnya. Dan entah apa yang membuat namja jangkung ini terjatuh.

"Ya! Wae...wae...hatchi...waeyo?" Tanya Yunho dengan bersinnya.

"Aish! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kita hyung!"

00000000000000000000000000

"Ah enaknya~" Gumam Jaejoong sembari mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit akibat seluruh menu makan malamnya sudah masuk kedalam perutnya. Mrs Jung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Joongie mau pesan lagi?" Tawarnya dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong. Mrs Jung mengangguk dan langsung memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Ahjumma pesan lagi? Tidak kenyang?" Tanya Jaejoong saat pelayan itu sudah pergi sambil membawa catatan berisi pesanan Mrs Jung.

"Andwee...ahjumma sudah sangat kenyang! Itu tadi untuk Changmin. Biasanya Changmin selalu makan tengah malam, lalu ahjumma juga pesan jus untuk Yunho.." Jelas Mrs Jung.

"Hm begitu! Hehehe...ahjumma jongmal khamsahamnida sudah mengajak Jae jalan-jalan, belanja dan makan malam! Jae senang sekali...!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Dan senyum itu sukses membuat Mrs Jung meleleh dibuatnya. Ah ralat bukan hanya Mrs Jung yang meleleh melihat senyum malaikat yang aigooo...sangat manis itu, melainkan seluruh manusia yang ada di food court itu tak peduli yeoja atau namja ikut meleleh melihat senyum uri Jaejoongie ini.

"Cheonmaneyo Jaejoongie! Terima kasih sudah menemani ahjumma belanja juga mengobrol dengan ahjumma.."

"Ne ahjumma! Kapan-kapan Jae mau mengobrol dengan ahjumma lagi! Ahjumma orang yang menyenangkan...Jae suka!" Ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Mrs Jung tertegun mendengarnya. Pujian itu..pujian yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya terasa begitu tulus dan entah kenapa hatinya bergetar mendengar pujian Jaejoong barusan.

Dalam hati, saat ini ia selalu membandingkan antara Jaejoong dan Ara. Beberapa kali ia mengobrol dengan Ara seputar keluarganya terutama Yunho dan Changmin, dan beberapa kali pula ia melihat ekspresi bosan diwajah Ara. Tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan setia dan antusias mendengarkannya meskipun ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Jaejoong, namun sebagai seorang ibu ia tahu kalau Jaejoong tak sedikit pun bosan dengannya.

Juga pujian. Puluhan kali bahkan ratusan kali Ara selalu melontarkan pujian padanya tentang apapun. Semua atribut yang ada pada dirinya selalu dikatakan bagus dan dipuji baik oleh Ara. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Jika memang tidak baik maka Jaejoong akan bilang kalau itu tidak baik, jika memang baik maka Jaejoong akan bilang baik. Dan saat Jaejoong mengatakan dirinya adalah orang yang menyenangkan...itu...ah..mampu membuat hatinya bergetar. Sedangkan Ara? Berkali-kali pun Ara bilang seperti itu, ia merasa biasa saja.

Seakan semua yang ada dalam diri Jaejoong adalah REAL dan yang ada dalam diri Ara adalah FAKE.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Yunho?" Mata Jaejoong langsung menyipit saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Mrs Jung barusan. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia mengangguk keras.

"Ne! Tentu saja Jae suka!" Jawab Jae mantap. Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tak membuat Mrs Jung puas. Ia tahu jelas bahwa pasti Jaejoong menganggap suka dalam arti luas bukan dalam arti cinta seperti yang ingin Mrs Jung ketahui.

"Bagaimana dengan mencintai Yunho? Jae mencintai Yunho, sayang?" Tanya Mrs Jung lebih memperjelas maksudnya. Ia berkata begitu lembut, tak terlihat sedikitpun nada mendesak disana.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir keras. Terlihat dengan keningnya yang berkerut dan alisnya yang bertaut. Hati dan fikirannya bergulat. Dan kembali rasa pening melanda kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tak pernah berfikir sekeras ini, dan ini dikarenakan pula kapasitas daya pikirnya yang memaksanya untuk tidak berfikir terlalu keras sehingga jika terlalu keras berfikir akhirnya membuat ia pening sendiri.

"Jaejoongie...?" Kini mulai terlihat raut kecemasan dan ketidak sabaran di wajah Mrs Jung, karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jaejoong meremas erat kepalanya seolah kepalanya akan pecah.

"Jae tidak tahu ahjumma..." Jawab Jaejoong lirih pada akhirnya. Mrs Jung menghela napas pelan, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Namun tak lama, punggung yang semula bersandar itu menegak saat matanya yang masih awas meski diusia senja itu melihat ada selaput bening tipis di bola mata besar Jaejoong.

"Joongie.." Bisik Mrs Jung lirih sambil mengusap lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Jae tidak mengerti semuanya...Jae tidak mau berpisah dari Yun! Jae ta...kut...ah..ahjumma.." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Bulir-bulir kristal bening air mata mulai mengaliri pipi putih Jaejoong yang merona. Mrs Jung tersentuh melihat itu dan langsung merangkul bahu Jaejoong erat.

"Yun selalu bilang akan terus bersama Jae..tapi Jae..jae takut.." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi. Nafasnya sudah mulai terasa sesak. Dadanya naik turun akibat menangis. Mrs Jung langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa sebelah Jaejoong. Beruntung mereka mengambil tempat dipojok dan duduk di meja yang kursinya berupa sofa panjang. Sehingga tak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Jaejoong bingung dengan semuanya. Perilaku Yunho berubah padanya. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho terlalu menuntutnya dengan banyak perasaan. Jaejoong bukan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yunho. Ia sangat sayang pada songsaengnimnya itu, dan ia takut Yunho marah dan meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu. Tapi Yunho selalu menuntutnya dengan banyak hal. Tentang cinta, tentang pernikahan, hidup bersama dan banyak hal. Dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti semua itu.

"Tenanglah...uljima Jaejoongie.." Ucap Mrs Jung menenangkan. Digenggamnya erat jari jermari Jaejoong dan disaat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah benda platina bersinar mengikat jari manis sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Kening Mrs Jung mengernyit saat melihat cincin milik Jaejoong itu. Seolah modelnya tak asing baginya.

**Flashback..**

Yunho baru saja akan meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi bekerja saat tiba-tiba suara sang umma memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Jung Yunho! Lagi-lagi kau lupa tas bekalmu hm?" Ucap sang umma, Mrs Jung sambil menggerutu. Yunho tampak meringis melihat ditangan ummanya terlihat sebuah tas makan berwarna biru garis-garis.

"Aish umma! Sudah aku bilang, tak perlu menyiapkan bekal...aku pasti makan nanti.." Jawab Yunho. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Mrs Jung untuk selalu membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Yunho.

"Tidak boleh menolak! Umma buatkan kau bekal hanya untuk memastikan anak umma makan! Kau ini sulit sekali sih disuruh makan!"

"Aku akan makan kalau aku lapar umma!"

"Kapan kau lapar hah? Besok?" Sindir Mrs Jung. Yunho termasuk tipe orang yang tahan lapar. Dan diusinya yang sudah memasuki angka 20 lebih itu, ia masih harus dipaksa makan. Karena kalau tidak dipaksa, Yunho pasti tak akan makan. Terlebih kalau sedang sibuk. Padahal ia menderita penyakit lambung.

"Baiklah..baiklah! Ummaku sayang yang cerewet!" Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Yunho dengan malas-malasan mengambil tas bekalnya.

"Begitu dong! Eh..sendoknya sudah ada belum ya? Sini umma cek dulu!" Tangan terampil Mrs Jung mulai membuka tas bekal yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Yunho itu, dan saat ia sudah memastikan sendok, garpu dan sumpit sudah ada tanpa sengaja mata tajam Mrs Jung itu menangkap ada sesuatu yang asing melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri putranya itu.

"Eh? Ini bukan cincin tunanganmu kan?" Tanyanya heran.

"Memang bukan." Jawab Yunho enteng. Mata Mrs Jung masih belum terlepas dari cincin dengan ukiran dua buah garis, didalam garis itu terdapat ukiran bintang besar dan bintang kecil yang mengelilingi si bintang besar.

"Aksesoris kah? Sejak kapan kau suka pakai cincin? Bahkan cincin tunanganmu dengan Ara saja jarang kau pakai." Gumam Mrs Jung heran. Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibirnya yang sexy itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya tentang reaksi sang umma jika mengetahui jika cincin itu dilepas maka didalamnya ada ukiran nama seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya. Tentu bukan nama Go Ara yang terukir di cincin itu.

"Aksesoris? Yang jelas jauh lebih berharga dari cincin manapun.." Jawab Yunho santai sambil terkekeh pelan lalu kemudian mengecup pipi sang umma singkat dan pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah tempatnya bekerja.

"Yang jauh lebih berharga dari cincin manapun?"

**End Of Flashback**

'Yang jauh lebih berharga dari cincin manapun?' Bisik Mrs Jung dalam hati. Sebelum akhirnya otak cerdasnya berseru tentang maksud dari perkataan Yunho tadi pagi.

Cincin itu. Cincin bintang yang dimiliki dan dipakai Yunho juga dimiliki dan dipakai Jaejoong. Cincin? Tanda pengikat. Jika setiap pasangan memiliki cincin sebagai pengikat cinta mereka, berarti sama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memilikinya.

Cincin couple? Atau lebih dari sekedar cincin couple?

Ommo...Mungkinkah Yunho telah melamar Jaejoong? Bertunangan dengan Jaejoong secara sembunyi dibelakangnya dan mengkhianati Ara?

Yunho merupakan putranya yang paling penurut, jauh lebih penurut dibanding Changmin yang lebih terlihat frontal dan blak-blakan kini berani bertindak sejauh ini tanpa melibatkan dirinya?

Jiwa penurut Yunho hilang hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong? Dan semua janji setianya pada Ara juga luntur karena sayang dan cintanya pada Kim Jaejoong?

Ah...tidak-tidak...Yunho tidak pernah mengumbar janji setianya pada Ara. Tapi pada dirinyalah. Pada sang umma, Yunho mengumbar janji untuk setia dengan Ara. Dan karena sang umma pula Yunho bertahan untuk Ara.

Tapi kini tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dulu Yunho bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri. Telah melewati sang panglima. Ya...ibaratkan saja jika Yunho hanya seorang prajurit yang menunggu perintah panglimanya. Dan sang umma selaku sang panglima tentu terkejut melihat prajuritnya bergerak lebih dulu tanpa arahan darinya.

Hasutan! Ya...penghasut.

Tapi mungkinkah Yunho terhasut? Oleh siapa? Begitu tak masuk akal baginya jika seorang Kim Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas keterbelakangan mental itu berupaya menghasut Yunho untuk meninggalkan Ara.

Jangankan menghasut Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam problematika yang Yunho, Ara dan dirinya ciptakan.

Mungkinkah Changmin? Ah...tidak...Changmin takkan bergerak sejauh itu. Changmin adalah orang yang memiliki kadar cuek tingkat akut dan valid. Ia juga tipe orang yang tak mau ikut campur orang lain terkecuali diminta.

Tapi jika melihat Changmin begitu membenci Ara dan selalu membawa-bawa nama Jaejoong, itu berarti ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Memintanya untuk membenci dan mengerjai Ara habis-habisan juga membandingkan Ara dengan Jaejoong. Dan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Ara menyerah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yunho, dengan begitu Yunho dengan leluasa bersama Jaejoong.

Bingo! Sekarang dua pertanyaan besar mengambang di kepala Mrs Jung. Pertanyaan pertama tentang siapa pelaku yang membuat Yunho mengkhianati Ara dan membuatnya melamar Jaejoong. Dan pertanyaan keduanya adalah siapa pelaku yang menggerakan Changmin untuk terus mengancam posisi Ara di samping Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Ara adalah dua kandidat yang bisa dihapus sebagai pelaku dari dua masalah diatas. Kenapa bisa begitu karena keadaan mental Jaejoong sendiri yang tidak memungkinkan ia bertindak sejauh itu, sedangkan Ara sendiri secara logika tidak mungkin menghasut Yunho untuk melamar Jaejoong sementara ia adalah tunangan sah Yunho. Dan semakin tidak mungkin bagi Ara untuk menyuruh Changmin berbuat kasar pada dirinya sendiri.

Terakhir tersisa Changmin. Mungkin Changmin bisa menjadi orang yang menghasut Yunho untuk melamar Jaejoong, tapi sudah dibilangkan Changmin tak akan mau peduli dan ikut campur urusan ini jika tak ada seorang pun yang memintanya.

Yunho. Hanya Yunho yang tersisa. Yunho yang telah dengan sendirinya memutuskan untuk melamar Jaejoong dan meminta Changmin untuk mengancam posisi Ara.

Cinta. Cintalah yang telah menyetir si penurut Yunho untuk berbuat sejauh itu.

'Aku terlambat satu langkah..'

"Ahjumma.." Mrs Jung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat mendengar suara parau Jaejoong masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang memandangnya dengan mata besarnya yang memerah karena habis menangis.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Mrs Jung tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Ne! Gwenchanayo!" Jawab Mrs Jung cepat sambil tersenyum. Mrs Jung sendiri masih sibuk mengontrol diri dari keterkejutannya tentang fakta tentang hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Terutama fakta tentang Yunho putranya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Pipi tirus itu jadi ikut memerah karena usapan kasarnya, sedangkan hidungnya sudah memerah dari tadi.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Yunho yang memberikan ini padamu?" Tanya Mrs Jung to the point sambil mengangkat tangan Jaejoong dan menunjuk cincin yang melingkar dijari Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pertanda ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Mrs Jung itu.

"Kapan Yunho memberikan ini padamu, Joongie?" Tanya Mrs Jung lagi. Terdengar jelas ada nada mendesak dari setiap pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Mrs Jung seputar cincin itu.

"Tadi pagi, Yun memberikannya pada Jae sebagai hukuman.." Jawab Jaejoong jujur sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Hukuman?"

"Ne! Hukuman karena Jae nakal dan memanggil YunYun dengan sebutan songsaengnim..." Jawab Jaejoong kembali jujur. Jaejoong bukan tipikal orang yang mudah berbohong kan? Jadi ia menjawab sejujurnya tentang apa yang memang terjadi. Dan jawabannya itu mengingatkannya sendiri pada saat dimana Yunho membentak dan mengomelinya tadi pagi

"Yunho melarangmu memanggilnya songsaengnim?" Tanya Mrs Jung lagi. Cukup tak masuk akal baginya, jika Yunho melarang Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan songsaengnim sementara status Yunho adalah guru privat Jaejoong. Meski tanpa bayaran.

"Ungg...YunYunho pernah marah pada Jae karena Jae memanggilnya songsaengnim. Dan Jae tidak mau Yun marah lagi..." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Mrs Jung.

Mrs Jung terdiam, masih berfikir tentang tindakan putranya yang begitu berani bertindak seperti ini sementara ia telah memiliki tunangan.

"Yun juga pernah mengajak Jae untuk hidup bersama." Ucap Jaejoong polos tanpa diminta.

Jika saat ini Mrs Jung dan Jaejoong adalah seorang pemain sinetron dan mereka sedang dalam adegan shooting sinetron mungkin sang kameramen telah meng-close up wajah Mrs Jung yang terkejut bukan main. Dan menambahkan background song bernada Jeng-jeng-jreng-jreng...pada adegan itu.

"A-apaJoongie? Hi-hidup bersama?" Tanya Mrs Jung terbata-bata karena terkejut.

"Ne! Yunho juga menyanyikan Jae lagu Gom se mari, mengajak Jae menikah, bicara soal baby, mengecup pipi Jae..." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong entah kenapa membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu. Sebaliknya dengan wajah Mrs Jung yang memucat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Dimana? Dimana Yunho mengatakan itu Joongie?" Tanya Mrs Jung dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak sabar yang bercampur aduk. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Mengatakan apa ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong polos dan ingin rasanya Mrs Jung jatuh terjengkang dari duduknya saat menyadari betapa lemotnya otak Jaejoong. #plak

"Dimana Yunho mengatakan ingin hidup bersama dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Mrs Jung sabar.

"Dikamar Jae, diatas ranjang!"

"MWO?"

00000000000000000000

"MWO?"

"Aish tak perlu berteriak begitu bodoh!" Sahut Yunho keras sambil membekap mulut Changmin.

"Hhmmmm! Hyung! Kau gila! Aku tak bisa bernapas!" Omel Changmin setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari bekapan hyung-nya. Yunho langsung merengut kesal saat melihat reaksi adiknya yang berlebihan.

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu!" Ujar Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. Namun tetap saja Changmin masih melihatnya tak percaya.

"Ternyata yadong-mu melebihiku hyung.." Bisik Changmin tak percaya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Yunho menghela napas berat. Bahkan ia belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa, hanya mengatakan kalau ia melamar Jaejoong diatas ranjang saja Changmin langsung menganggapnya melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh-aneh berbau yadong.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Changmin! Aku hanya duduk memangku Jaejoong dan-"

"Aigooo...bahkan kau melakukannya dengan gaya pangku-pangkuan hyung! Kupikir dengan gaya berbaring diranjang, atau doggy-"

BLETAK!

"Arghh! Hyung sakit tahu!" Ringis Changmin saat sakit terasa dikepalanya. Kenapa bisa sakit? Karena Yunho dengan ikhlasnya memberikan pukulan manis sebuah botol air minum ke kepala Changmin.

"Hah? Apa? Mau protes? Kalau perlu kusiram sekalian kepalamu pakai air supaya otakmu bersih!" Semprot Yunho emosi tingkat akut. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah Changmin.

"Aish hyung! Semua tentu akan berfikir yang macam-macam jika jawabanmu seperti itu!" Sahut Changmin balik sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru di pukul Yunho itu.

"Aku hanya menjawab melamar Jaejoong di atas ranjang! Memang salah?"

"Tidak salah memang! Tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan yang berfikiran macam-macam! Mengingat kalian berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa! Pasti semua berfikir yang tidak –tidak dan akhirnya menjurus ke adegan piiiipppppppp!" Ceramah Changmin panjang lebar sambil mensensor ucapan terakhirnya. Dan percaya atau tidak Yunho hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dengan tampang polosnya. Mungkin kepolosan Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit sudah menular ke dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja! Kupikir disana adalah saat yang tepat! Tapi percayalah kalau aku hanya memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam! Kau percaya pada hyungmu ini kan?" Saking takut evil dongsaeng-nya itu tak mempercayainya, Yunho sampai-sampai mengangkat tangannya dan jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Ya aku dari awal juga sudah percaya kok!" Jawab Changmin enteng membuat kembali mata sang Jung Yunho mendelik.

"Ya! Kenapa melotot begitu hyung?" Teriak Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu sudah percaya dari awal?"

"Che...soal itu aku sengaja menggodamu hyung! Lagipula mana mungkin hyung-ku yang menjunjung tinggi nilai asusila dan alim ini berani berbuat yadong dan piip hmmm?" Goda Changmin sambil menyikut-nyikut pinggang hyungnya. Wajah Yunho sendiri sudah merah padam mendengarnya.

"Makanya aku senang sekali loh...waktu hyung-ku yang tampan plus kaku ini dengan hormat memintaku untuk mengerjai Ara habis-habisan supaya yeoja gatel itu menyerah dan Jae noona dapat dengan mudah duduk memangku tahta kerajaan sebagai yang mulia ratu dengan Jung Yunho sebagai yang mulia rajanya! Oh...romantisnya..." Goda Changmin menjadi-jadi lengkap dengan kata-kata berlebihannya tentang tahta, yang mulia, ratu, dan raja yang sebenarnya kata itu didapatnya akibat tadi siang ia baru saja menonton serial drama kesukaannya yang berjudul 'Dong Yi, Jewel in the crown' dan 'The great Queen Seondeok'. *itu sih drama kesukaan author*digiles*

"Lagipula Jae noona itu polos sekali ya hyung! Dan kau ini orangnya kaku dan serius sekali! Bagaimana kalau tipe kaku dan polos seperti kalian bertarung di tempat tidur ya? Endingnya mungkin kau akan mendongengi Jae noona supaya mau bobo...! Wkakakakakakak!"

Tcuit...(?)

Jika ini komik, mungkin suara tadi sudah menjadi tanda munculnya empat tanda siku di dahi Yunho sekarang. Dan mulai saat itu dengan tawa evil Changmin sebagai pembukanya, dimulailah pertarungan akbar dua kakak beradik ini. Ya...si kaku Jung Yunho dan si evil Jung Changmin bertemu.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

BUGH!...BUAGH!... BLETAK...!

"HYUNGGG! STOOOP!"

DUAR...!PLAK...!DZIIING...!CURRR...!PRIKITIEW(?)

Diluar tanpa diketahui duo kakak beradik tampan ini, sang yeoja gatel minta digaruk Go Ara dengan penampilan berantakannya tengah mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Yosh! Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengangkat bendera perang Kim Jaejoong!" Desis Ara sambil menunjukan evil smirknya yang rada gaje itu. Dengan langkah berjinjit ia mulai menjauhi kamar Changmin, dan saat sampai diruang TV tepatnya didepan sofa, ia mulai mengamuk.

Dengan bringasnya di lempar-lemparkannya bantal sofa dan sesekali digigitnya seolah menandakan ia sedang murka tingkat akut.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aish...beraninya kau Kim Jaejoong menghasut Yunho oppaku! Dasar gatel!" Gerutu Ara sambil meremas-remas bantal sofa dan berfikir seolah itu adalah Jaejoong. Malangnya bantal itu...dan tunggu dulu! Tak sadarkah yeoja ini kalau ia sendiri gatel?

"Baiklah! Jung Yunho! Kau mungkin sudah menolakku! Tapi aku tak akan menyerah!" Desisnya lagi dengan ekspresi pemain sinetron. Mungkin jika ini sinetron sungguhan, sang sutradara sudah menyuruh crew-nya memberikan background sound suara petir-petir mengerikan dan tentu saja sound andalan yaitu...jeng...jeng...jreng..jreng..!

"Jung Yunho! Kim Jaejoong! Kalian berdua bersiaplah! Cinta ditolak dukun bertindak...khufufufufufufu!"

Jeng...jeng...jreng...jreng...

**Wings Of The World Chapter 5 End**

Tolong jangan sambit saya pake batu ya! *ngumpet dibawah meja*

Kekeke...readers sudah update lama hasilnya gajeh pula! *readers: dari kemaren emg udah gajeh!*

Sumpah saya ga berbakat banget buat humor...sekalinya buat humor langsung alay mode:on! Maaf sangat yang readers...*bungkuk*

Maaf pula ga ada adegan Yunjae-nya...*dirajam*

Tapi jujur saya suka ketuker sama karakter Yunho di Wings Of The World sama Yunho di fic saya yang Doushite Kimi *judul kepanjangan*. Jadi saya buat karakter Yunho rada evil juga disini, kekekeke...jadi sebenernya yang minta buat Changmin berbuat evil sama Ara adalah Yunho! Fufufufufu...

Soalnya kalo yang evil cuma Changmin ma Mrs Jung doang rasanya agak gimana gitu...Jadi kan bagus kalo satu keluarga Jung punya pikiran evil semua! *dibantai*

Diem-diem Yunho evil juga kan tambah mantap...! *readers: sesuka lu dah.*

Bocoran chapter-chapter depan : Cinta ditolak dukun bertindak! Langkah terbaik Ara hanya itu...kita liat siapa dukun berbakat yang akan menyantet Jaejoong! *omongannya berat* Rencana evil Changmin berlanjut...Yunho udah gak tahan banget mau ketemu Jaejoong! Mrs Jung cetak undangan pernikahan! Undangan buat siapa itu? Fufufufufu...masih masa lalu Leeteuk yang belum jelas. Request Kangteuk terlaksana! Semuanya hanya ada di chapter-chapter kedepan Wings Of The World!

Note : readers bantulah saya dalam menentukan siapa dukun yang mau nyantet Jae..*disantet balik*

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca fic ini...terutama yang sudah mereview :

Hinata Fuyuki H, Iino Sayuri, BooBoo, Sena, via2myrene, Zhie Hikaru, HyukAimimi Fishy, AdekGaemGyu, Sparky-Cloud, rarayunjaeshipper, youngsu0307gaklog, Arisa Adachi, RizmaHuka-huka, Jaejung love, Park Minnie, BumBumJin, Kim Ryesha, Arizt Volturi, Vely, Cho Hyun Jae, CieL Song, junnilicious, Miss Mei, Cassie Disandi, KyunnieMinnie-chan, -no name-, erna

Terima kasih...beritahu saya kalau ada tempat baru buat publish ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : bersama Jung ahjumma, YunYunho, Changminnie dan Ara onnie... Menyenangkan sekali! Terima kasih karena telah mengundang Jae kedalam kebahagian ini Jung ahjumma..."Cerita Jaejoong berakhir.

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya saya. Karakternya milik diri mereka masing-masing

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Jung Changmin

Wings Of The World

Chapter 6

Ritual sarapan yang dijalani oleh keluarga Jung hari ini cukup berbeda dari yang biasanya. Jika dilihat dari segi menunya, hari ini cukup meriah dengan hadirnya sandwich lengkap dengan buah, susu dan jus jeruk tetapi masih normal karena biasanya memang menu seperti inilah yang disantap. Lalu jika dilihat dari segi jumlah orang, juga normal. Ada Mrs Jung sang kepala keluarga tepatnya setelah Mr Jung meninggal, Yunho dan Changmin yang duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing.

Lalu apa yang membuat sarapan hari ini berbeda? Yang pertama adalah suasana hening layaknya kuburan. Tak ada ocehan cerewet Changmin atau Yunho disana. Dan yang kedua adalah sang pemimpin sarapan(?) yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mrs Jung tak henti-hentinya memandangi putra sulungnya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan sedikit brutal.

Alasan kedua memang terlihat lebih mencolok. Mrs Jung pasalnya bukan hanya memandangi Yunho, tapi lebih tepat disebut mempelototi atau kerennya mendeath glare Yunho.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan sedari tadi, Yunho kini balas menatap ummanya serius, masih dengan mulutnya yang mengembung penuh dengan sarapan. Acara saling tatap menatap yang diciptakan oleh anak dan umma ini berlangsung cukup lama. Jelas membuat satu penghuni lain di ruang makan itu jengkel.

"YAH! Kalian ini sedang apa eoh? Bertarung dengan mata kalian?" Seru Changmin tak sabar sembari melempar serbetnya.

"Umma duluan yang memandangku sinis!" Adu Yunho pada Changmin.

"Salah sendiri kau membuat umma kesal!" Mrs Jung tak mau kalah. Jarinya yang panjang itu menunjuk wajah Yunho. Nilai etika serta estetika yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi olehnya itu kini sedikit diabaikannya.

"Umma sendiri! Buat apa menculik Jaejoong semalam? Umma tahu, umma sudah seperti gangster!" Seru Yunho. Dan seruannya ini berbuah manis. Sebuah memar berbentuk sendok tercetak indah di keningnya. Ya...hasil dari perbuatan brutal ummanya.

"Aish umma sakit! Ini kekerasan!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Setelah menuduhku gangster sekarang kau mau mengadukanku hah? Aish! Dasar kau ini!" Omel Mrs Jung sembari mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi. Sontak membuat Yunho menutupi keningnya.

"Berhenti umma! Kau ini sungguh brutal padaku! Umma memang gangster karena sudah menculik Jae!"

"YA! Umma tidak menculik Jaejoong!"

"Umma tak bilang padaku kalau akan mengajak Jaejoong pergi! Apa namanya itu kalau bukan penculikan?"

"YA! Dasar kau! Memang kau ini siapanya Jaejoong, Jung Yunho? Sampai umma harus bilang padamu?"

"Ya...Ya Pokoknya harus seperti itu!"

"Enak saja! Jaejoong malah sangat senang umma ajak jalan-jalan!"

"UMMA!"

"APA?"

"STOPPPPPP!"

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa yang terakhir berteriak? Ya...jawabannya adalah Jung Changmin. Yunho dan Mrs Jung langsung menatap Changmin dengan gerakan patah-patah. Lewat pandangan keduanya dilihatnya Changmin sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar! Kalian mengganggu acara sarapanku! DAN AKU TAK SUKA ITU!" Omel Changmin dan sukses membuat Yunho dan Mrs Jung mengkeret ketakutan. Dalam urusan makan Changmin memang yang paling tidak bisa diganggu. Dan seluruh keluarga Jung sudah tahu tentang itu.

Yunho sesegera mungkin melanjutkan sarapannya. Begitu pula dengan Mrs Jung.

"Ini Changmin-ah makanlah yang banyak..." Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sepotong sandwich lagi ke piring Changmin.

"Karena anak umma makannya banyak jadi minumnya juga harus yang banyak supaya enak...Ini minum saja jus milik umma.." Giliran Mrs Jung yang menyodorkan jusnya ke Changmin. Keduanya kompak ingin meredakan marah Changmin.

"Ini minum juga susu bagian hyung, Changmin-ah..."

"Ah...Changmin umma akan ambilkan sandwich lagi mau?"

"Ini jus punyaku Chang-..."

"CUKUP!" Mrs Jung yang semula ingin bangkit dari kursinya kembali duduk, begitupula dengan Yunho yang langsung menarik tangannya yang semula menyodorkan jusnya ke Changmin yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan meledak itu.

"Umma! Hyung! Kalian tambah mengganggu tahu!" Omel Changmin. Kembali ia melanjutkan sarapannya dan kali ini lebih brutal.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Changmin masih tetap khusuk dengan acara makannya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Mrs Jung, entah kenapa bayangan Jaejoong masih setia berseliweran di otak keduanya.

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

Semua penghuni ruang makan yang semula sibuk berkutat dengan menu sarapan mereka itu, serempak mengangkat kepala mereka sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Sindrom mager alias males gerak mungkin sedang melanda keluarga ini. Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka baik itu Changmin, Yunho atau Mrs Jung yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu.

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

Kembali bel berbunyi. Irama teratur dari bel yang ditekan oleh si tamu itu sepertinya menandakan bahwa si tamu adalah orang yang sabar menunggu. Ketiganya saling berpandangan. Menunggu salah satu satu dari mereka berbaik hati membukakan pintu.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit berlalu...

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...Tinggggggggg...Tongggggg

Waktu tiga menit cukup untuk membuat si tamu merasa gerah dan bosan menunggu. Yunho menatap sang adik Changmin penuh arti.

"Aish! Ada saja yang menganggu makanku!" Umpat Changmin kesal sembari melempar garpunya kasar. Jelas membuat Yunho mengkeret ketakutan. Bagaimanapun Changmin yang dongsaengnya yang manis itu bisa juga berubah mengerikan.

Mrs Jung hanya menghela napas pelan. Hatinya sudah sedikit tak sabar melihat seperti apa ekspresi Changmin saat mengetahui siapa tamu itu. Ya...sedikit banyak Mrs Jung tahu pasti siapa yang datang itu. Karena memang ini adalah salah satu rencananya.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru. Maklum ia tak mau berlama-lama meninggalkan sarapannya. Otak cerdasnya terus saja berfikir siapa yang datang sepagi ini. Jika kerabat atau keluarga Jung yang datang, pastilah ia tahu. Karena sudah jadi kebiasaan seluruh kerabat atau keluarga Jung pasti akan menelpon terlebih dahulu kerumah jika ingin datang.

'Atau mungkin si yeoja gatel minta digaruk itu yang datang?' Tebak Changmin. Namja tampan itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk apa ia repot-repot membukakan pintu jika yang datang Go Ara, musuh bebuyutannya?

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

Bel kembali berbunyi dan semakin membuat Changmin jengkel. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu kayu rumahnya itu kasar dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memutar kuncinya.

"Jika memang yeoja itu yang datang! Awas saja! Akan ku kerjai ia habis-ha-"

Bibir Changmin yang semulanya sibuk menggerutu seketika langsung terkatup rapat saat melihat siapa yang datang. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan serta sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. Sebisa mungkin mendeteksi apakah ia tak salah lihat.

"Anyeong haseyo calon adik ipar!" Pekikan lantang sang tamu langsung membawa Changmin kembali ke alamnya. Matanya melirik kearah kiri dimana tengah berdiri seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja itu nampak anggun dengan setelan celana jeans panjang dan sebuah baju baby doll berwarna merah menyala. Rambut hitam terawatnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Kesan sexy namun tetap sopan menonjol dari sosoknya.

"OMO!" Seru Changmin terkejut. Sedikit terlambat memang ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukan bungsu keluarga Jung ini. Inner Changmin langsung berloncat girang dan bergumam 'mimpi apa aku semalam?'

Yeoja berbaju merah itu tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi Changmin. Changmin pasti terkejut melihat penampilannya ini, pikirnya. Namun seketika senyum manis itu luntur saat menyadari bahwa arah pandangan Changmin bukan kearahnya, melainkan ke sosok disampingnya itu. Ya...memang si yeoja berbaju merah ini tak datang sendiri. Melainkan ada seorang lagi berbaju putih longgar yang penampilannya jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan dirinya.

"Anyeong Minnie Changminnie!" Sapanya ceria. Sosok inilah yang membuat Changmin memekik terkejut tadi.

"Aigooo...anyeong Jae-noona!" Sambut Changmin sembari membuka kedua lengannya lebar. Si baju putih yang disebut Jae noona oleh Changmin tadi memiringkan kepalanya lucu sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Kedua tangan Jaejoong masih setia menggenggam sebuah keranjang cokelat yang sudah dapat di tebak oleh Changmin apa isinya.

"Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam? Jae noona kau membawakan kue untukku ya?" Jaejoong mengangguk senang. Dan langsung melirik kearah samping. Dimana si yeoja berbaju merah berada.

"Changminnie tidak menyambut Ara onnie?" Tanya Jaejoong polos sembari menunjukan wajah bingungnya. Changmin langsung melirik sekilas kearah Ara yang sedang mendeath glare Jaejoong.

"Um...Jaejoong-shii aku sudah terlalu sering kesini jadi Changmin tak perlu menyambutku. Lagipula aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung! Namaku ini Go Ara akan berubah menjadi Jung Ara! Benar kan Changminnie adik iparku yang paling kusayangi?" Ucap si yeoja berbaju merah alias Go Ara sembari menggerlingkan matanya kearah Changmin.

Anggukan kepala dari Changmin adalah hal yang paling ditunggu Ara. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu harus kandas karena Changmin sama sekali tak memandangnya apalagi meresponnya.

"Bagian keluarga Jung? Siapa keluarga Jung, Ara onnie?" Tanya Jaejoong merespon dengan otak lemotnya. Prinsip hidup Jaejoong adalah harus merespon siapa saja yang berbicara. Tapi terkadang responnya malah membuat orang yang direspon naik darah. Seperti halnya Ara yang rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Changmin terkikik geli mendengar betapa polosnya Jaejoong. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya betapa lemotnya Jaejoong.

"Tak usah didengarkan noona! Ayo masuk!" Ajak Changmin sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandangnya bingung dan memandang kearah Changmin dan Ara bergantian. Perlahan diraihnya tangan kiri Changmin yang bebas. Dan ditautkannya jari jemari Changmin ke jari jemari Ara. Mengajak keduanya bergandeng.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihatnya. Kini posisi ketiganya adalah kedua tangan Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan Ara. Tepatnya Jaejoong disebelah kanan dan Ara disebelah kiri.

Jika Jaejoong tersenyum senang maka tidak dengan Changmin dan Ara. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang sesuatu itu.

"Jae noona waeyo?" Akhirnya Changmin buka suara. Bungsu keluarga Jung itu memandang tangan kirinya horror tapi anehnya ia tak kunjung melepaskan tangan Ara dari genggamannya.

"Jaejoong-shii kenapa bergandengan seperti ini? Seperti ingin menyeberang jalan saja." Cibir Ara sinis. Tapi sama seperti Changmin pula ia tidak juga melepaskan tangan Changmin. Keduanya malah saling berpandangan. Saling mendeath glare satu sama lain. Disatu sisi Changmin kesal karena Ara bicara seperti itu pada Jae noonanya, sementara Ara tak terima dengan death glare yang diberikan Changmin.

Jaejoong sendiri langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kenapa dua manusia dihadapannya ini malah terlihat seperti ingin memakan satu sama lain, pikirnya. Dan yang membuat si boo ini sedikit jengkel adalah karena Changmin dan Ara protes dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Anii...supaya kita tidak tersesat didalam! Jadi jangan protes!" Pekik Jaejoong. Changmin dan Ara baru saja hendak protes lagi tapi kini Jaejoong sudah menarik keduanya masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah ceria dan semangat victory koreanya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Jaejoong-shii! Jangan menarikku seperti ini!" Seru Ara tak terima.

"Ayo...ayo!" Ceria Jaejoong sembari terkikik-kikik. Langkah kaki Jaejoong yang pendek-pendek yang mungkin disebabkan dari beratnya keranjang yang dibawanya menambah kesan lucu Jaejoong. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. Pantas hyungnya ini tergila-gila pada Jaejoong. Dari segi manapun Jaejoong terlihat cute.

"OMO JAEJOONG-SHII!" Pekik Ara lantang. Ia hampir saja terjatuh, tak sengaja hak sepatunya menyandung lantai. Beruntung ia masih menggenggam tangan Changmin.

Pekikan suara Ara tadi serentak membuat Yunho yang semulanya sedang serius dengan sarapannya langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Telinga dewanya itu jelas menangkap suara-suara ribut dari ruang tamu hingga keruang tengah. Mrs Jung langsung tersenyum dan tetap stay cool ditempat duduknya.

"Anyeong Haseyo Jung Ajhumma, Yunho!"

Rasanya makanan yang beberapa saat lalu Yunho makan dimuntahkannya kembali. Cukup berlebih memang reaksi keterkejutan Yunho saat melihat sosok berbalut kaus putih bertulisan 'Beauty' itu.

"B-boo.."

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Ara sekarang sudah ada diruang makan kediaman Jung. Changmin sedikit memberi arahan pada Jaejoong dimana letak ruang makan ini tadi. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah orang yang paling semangat saat ini.

Senyum lima jari yang Jaejoong tunjukkan perlahan memudar karena disadarinya Yunho sama sekali tak membalas senyumnya. Yunho masih sibuk melongo melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Mrs Jung tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi melihat kedatangan tamu istimewanya ini.

Mrs Jung memang sengaja mengundang Jaejoong dan Ara untuk sarapan bersama. Semalam ia sudah memberitahu Leeteuk untuk mengizinkan Jaejoong sarapan disini. Sedangkan Ara, ia menelpon langsung yeoja cantik itu dan dengan senang hati Ara menerima undangannya itu.

Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan menurutnya adalah bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dan Ara datang bersamaan seperti ini. Padahal hal ini tak ada dalam skenarionya. Skenario untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yang dicintai Yunho putranya.

"Yunho oppa anyeong!" Sapa Ara lembut. Dihampirinya Yunho dan dipeluknya erat namja tampan itu. Sebelah matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh kemenangan. Seolah tatapan mata itu sudah menjadi klaim bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong bukan tak melihat itu, ia melihatnya jelas. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh dihatinya. Seperti dicubit dan itu sakit saat melihat Ara memeluk Yunho dan Yunho sama sekali tak menolaknya.

Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia langsung cemburu dan marah akan sikap Ara. Ia hanya seorang yang polos tak mengerti apa-apa, bahkan mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri saja ia tak bisa. Jadi hanya kebingungan saja yang menghinggapi kepala Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah datang. Joongie, Ara ayo duduk..." Ajak Mrs Jung menghidupkan suasana yang sempat kelam akibat aksi peluk peluk Ara.

Ara langsung menggangguk senang dan berlari menuju kursi dan duduk manis disana. Tepatnya di samping kursi yang Yunho duduki tadi. Changmin sendiri memilih diam dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Dalam hati ia mengumpati kebodohan hyungnya yang justru malah diam membatu seperti itu. Padahal ia sudah sangat yakin kalau Yunho pasti senang melihat Jaejoong datang.

Tapi yang ada Yunho malah melongo seperti itu dan bahkan tak menolak pelukan Ara.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan sembari membawa keranjangnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho menahan lengannya. Tubuh Yunho yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu memaksa Jaejoong untuk mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Yunho.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boo?" Tanya Yunho sembari menangkup wajah mungil Jaejoong. Tersirat kekhawatiran dari setiap nada bicaranya. Posisi Yunho yang memunggungi meja makan menyebabkan Mrs Jung, Changmin dan Ara tak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Tapi jelas mereka dapat mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne.." Jawab Jaejoong singkat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Ugh...sungguh membuat seorang Jung Yunho ingin menerjangnya.

"Jinja? Umma tak berbuat macam-macam padamu semalam bukan?"

"EHEM!" Sudah ada permberitahuan sebelumnya bukan, bahwa meski mereka khususnya Mrs Jung tak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho tapi dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya. Jelas pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran tadi membuat Mrs Jung tak terima dan berdehem keras.

Yunho langsung membalikan badannya. Memandang horror sang umma yang sedang duduk tegang sembari menggenggam garpu dan pisau ditangannya. Dan tatapan horror Yunho dibalas dengan tatapan sangar sang umma. Adu mata kembali terjadi.

"Ehem...kumohon jangan mulai lagi bertarung dengan mata kalian!" Sindir Changmin sadis.

Mrs Jung langsung mengalihkan tatapan setannya dari Yunho dan beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan malaikatnya. Senyum penuh kebahagian dan penuh rasa keibuan(?) langsung ditunjukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Duduklah Joongie...jangan sungkan.."

Yunho berdecih pelan melihat kelakuan ummanya yang berubah-rubah itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut dan mengambil posisi disebelah Changmin. Dan jangan tanyakan Ara, karena sekarang yeoja itu sedang melongo tak mengerti dengan kelakuan keluarga Jung itu.

00000000000000000000000

Ritual sarapan yang hari ini dijalani keluarga Jung mungkin akan menjadi sarapan paling lama mengingat sejak pukul tujuh pagi tadi hingga jam hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan ini, ritual sarapan tak kunjung selesai.

Selain paling lama mungkin juga akan menjadi sarapan paling ceria dan ramai. Mrs Jung sang kepala keluarga tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan senyum dan tawanya. Inilah yang diharapkannya sejak lama. Duduk bersama dengan kedua putra kesayangannya, Yunho dan Changmin.

Selama ini ada saja alasan yang dilontarkan Yunho dan Changmin untuk tak sarapan bersama. Jika pun Yunho bisa sarapan bersama tapi tidak untuk Changmin. Ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi sekarang keduanya duduk anteng ditempat masing-masing. Ditambah dengan kehadiran dua orang yeoja yang semakin menambah ramai.

Ada si polos Jaejoong yang tingkahnya selalu mengundang tawa terutama Yunho, dan ada si cantik Ara yang tak henti-hentinya menjadi sasaran kejahilan Changmin.

Meski saat ini ia sudah tak didampingi oleh sosok ayah dari kedua putranya namun ia merasa utuh dalam keluarga ini. Rencananya benar-benar hebat bukan? Menyatukan Ara dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan. Aura persaingan yang dikeluarkan Ara sedikit demi sedikit mencair, kalah dengan aura lembut Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak mengibarkan bendera persaingan untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sesekali tertangkap mata olehnya tengah menatap Jaejoong intens. Yunho akan langsung menundukan wajahnya atau sibuk dengan sarapannya yang tak kunjung habis itu ketika tertangkap basah oleh ummanya tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Yunho juga tak menolak saat Ara merangkul lengannya manja, kala Changmin mulai keterlaluan menjahilinya. Dengan dewasa Yunho akan melerai perang mulut keduanya dan sikapnya itu tentu akan membuat Ara semakin manja, Jaejoong semakin cemberut melihat kedekatan mantan songsaengnimnya itu dengan Ara onnie-nya dan Changmin yang semakin jengkel dan tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Yunho dalam hati.

Jika sudah seperti itu Yunho akan kebingungan sendiri setelahnya. Bingung karena kenapa Ara semakin erat memeluknya, Changmin yang mendeath glarenya dan terutama Boojaejoongie-nya yang cemberut.

Mrs Jung tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah polah anak-anak muda dihadapannya ini. Apakah ia seperti ini juga saat masih muda dulu? Gencar mencari perhatian seperti Ara, cemburuan seperti Jaejoong, mudah bad mood seperti Changmin atau labil seperti Yunho?

Tapi yang jelas yeoja yang usianya hampir mendekati kepala lima itu tetap menilai lewat matanya tentang rencananya yang semula itu. Kalian tahu bukan? Rencana untuk mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya akan dipilih Yunho nantinya, agar ia salah langkah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Sarapan hari ini sangat menyenangkan umma, aku suka dengan menu sarapannya! Aku yakin seratus persen pasti umma yang memasaknya!" Ucap Ara sembari tersenyum manis pada Mrs Jung. Mrs Jung balas tersenyum malu-malu.

'Bisa-bisanya mengambil hati umma!' Cibir Changmin dalam hati. Diliriknya seseorang disampingnya. Terlihat Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengunyah sandwich-nya. Mungkin Jaejoong terlalu memaksakan potongan besar sandwich untuk masuk ke bibirnya yang kecil dan kissable itu. Alhasil pipinya jadi menggembung dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak lucu seperti kesulitan mengunyah.

Sadar diperhatikan, Jaejoong menoleh. Dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Changmin yang sedang meliriknya. Mata besar, bulat dan jernih seperti boneka milik Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap polos saat memandang Changmin.

'Astaga! Feromon Jae noona terlalu kuat! Bisa mimisan aku!' Inner Changmin menjerit tak tahan melihat betapa cute dan aegyo-nya Jaejoong. Pantas Yunho langsung klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

"Joongie? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mrs Jung. Changmin langsung menghela napas lega. Bersyukur karena sang umma bertanya pada Jaejoong sehingga sekarang Jaejoong tak lagi menatapnya dan ia terbebas dari jerat feromon seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya badai besar telah menanti Changmin karena dihadapannya Yunho tengah menghadiahinya death glare.

"Ne Jung ahjumma?" Jaejoong justru balik bertanya setelah dengan susah payah menelan sandwich yang sednag dikunyahnya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya? Sandwichnya enak? Kau suka?" Tanya Mrs Jung sabar. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Enak ahjumma! Rasa sandwich-nya sama seperti sandwich di toko depan mansion! Jung Ahjumma membelinya disana ya?" Seru Jaejoong ceria sekaligus polos. Dan hening langsung menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Hanya suara jangkrik yang saling menyahut. *author ditendang*

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi Yunho, Changmin dan Ara kalau sebenarnya Mrs Jung tak bisa memasak dan paling suka mengakui makanan yang dibelinya sebagai makanan buatannya dan berkata bahwa ia bisa memasak padahal tidak. Dan selama ini tak ada satupun dari Yunho, Changmin, Ara bahkan keluarga besar Jung sedikitpun berkata jujur soal hal yang sensitif bagi Mrs Jung ini. Dan memilih berlagak tak tahu dan terus menerus memuji sang umma.

Ara hanya dapat memandang Jaejoong tak percaya. Terakhir ia berkata kalau masakan Mrs Jung terlalu asin saja Mrs Jung langsung ngambek dan tak menegurnya dua hari penuh. 'Jaejoong-shii kau sungguh dewa!' Puji inner Ara dalam hati.

'Boo cepat minta maaf dan tarik kata-katamu!' Kini giliran inner Yunho yang berteriak histeris.

'Astaga! Jae noona Daebak!' Inner Changmin berjingkrak-jingkrak bangga.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku membelinya Joongie?" Tanya Mrs Jung dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan menahan yang lainnya. Satu lagi catatan untuk Kim Jaejoong adalah 'Terlalu Jujur'. Sinyal bahaya langsung mengudara di otak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum malaikat. Dan senyum polos serta penuh ketenangan tanpa rasa takut semakin membuat kening Ara berkerut. Bingung antara Jaejoong yang terlalu berani atau sebenarnya terlalu polos alias tak tahu apa-apa.

"Teuki ahjumma pernah membelikan satu potong sandwich itu untuk Jae." Jelas Jaejoong sambil sedikit menerawang jauh. Ia agak sedikit tak enak pada ahjumma kesayangannya itu. Pasti Teuki ahjumma-nya sedang kesepian tanpanya.

"Waktu itu Jae melihat banyak sekali kue dan roti yang dijual di toko itu. Jae meminta sandwich itu pada ahjumma. Teuki ahjumma tersenyum pada Jae, dan bilang kalau nanti jika semua makanan yang dijual Teuki ahjumma habis, Teuki ahjumma pasti akan membelikan Jae sandwich itu..."

"Hari itu Jae berdoa supaya makanan yang dijual cepat habis, dan doa Jae terkabul. Teuki ahjumma membelikan Jae satu potong sandwich itu. Sandwich itu sangat enak...Hanya dengan memakannya sekali sudah membuat Jae hafal dengan rasanya... Tapi karena terlalu mahal Teuki ahjumma tak pernah membelikannya lagi untuk Jae. Jae pikir daripada membeli sepotong sandwich yang mahal lebih baik membeli yang lain."

"Dulu Jae hanya dapat melihat satu potong sandwich yang dibungkus rapi dengan kotak putih berpita merah, tapi sekarang Jae melihat berpotong-potong sandwich dimeja ini! Dan bisa memakannya bersama Jung ahjumma, YunYunho, Changminnie dan Ara onnie... Menyenangkan sekali! Terima kasih karena telah mengundang Jae kedalam kebahagian ini Jung ahjumma..."

Cerita Jaejoong berakhir. Ia tersenyum. Namun senyumnya memudar kala melihat seluruhnya yang ada di meja makan itu diam membatu. Setelah itu barulah terlihat senyum tulus Yunho terlihat olehnya.

Jaejoong merasa pipinya menghangat melihat senyum Yunho. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah Mrs Jung yang juga tengah tersenyum. Mrs Jung mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Sejenak membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku juga senang kau bisa bersama dengan kami Joongie..." Ucap Mrs Jung lembut. Jaejoong tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jae noona! Kalau tak segera nanti kuhabiskan seluruhnya!" Canda Changmin menggoda Jaejoong. Garpunya sengaja mencomot potongan sandwich di piring Jaejoong dan memakannya.

"Aniii! Itu punya Jae! Changminnie!" Marah Jaejoong sembari menodongkan garpunya ke arah Changmin. Gelak tawa kembali tercipta di ruang makan itu akibat ulah jahil Changmin dan tingkah lucu serta menggemaskan Jaejoong.

Semua tahu bahwa sikap dan sifat Jaejoong memang seperti itu. Akan sangat menjijikan bukan melihat orang yang berpura-pura polos, imut, manja dan sok menggemaskan. Tapi tidak dengan Kim Jaejoong, keterbelakangan mental yang dialaminya tak menyebabkan dirinya lantas menjadi orang yang tolol dan tak tahu apa-apa dimata orang lain. Sikap menyenangkan yang dimilikinyalah yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu manis dan cute dimata banyak orang.

Yunho tersenyum dalam hati. Hatinya merasa ia tak pernah salah jika nantinya harus bersama Jaejoong. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

Semuanya masih terjebak dan suasana pinkist nan menyenangkan ini setidaknya tak termasuk seorang yeoja bebaju merah disamping Yunho. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalah, merasa diacuhkan. Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Kini dialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga ini. Kim Jaejoong lah yang menjadi sumber perhatian keluarga ini termasuk namja yang dicintainya ini. Namja yang ia yakini dulu mencintainya. Jung Yunho.

Bagaimana bisa hanya karena sepenggal kisah sedih, dapat membuat Yunho, Changmin bahkan Mrs Jung tersentuh? Pikirnya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Kim Jaejoong telah mengambil semuanya. Telah mengambil semua perhatian yang seharusnya hanya tertuju padanya. Karena memang selalu seperti itu. Ia tak masalahkan Changmin karena memang dari dulu Changmin tak menyukainya. Tapi untuk Yunho dan Mrs Jung. Sedikit banyak ia pernah merasakan perhatian dari keduanya.

Kecemburuan kini sudah tumbuh hebat dihatinya. Akar-akar kecemburuan itu sudah mencengkeram hatinya kuat hingga menyebabkan dirinya merasakan sakit terutama melihat kebahagiaan yang bukan bersumber dari dirinya itu.

"Ara-ah.." Sebuah suara mengalun masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Dilihatnya Mrs Jung tengah memandanginya dengan senyumnya yang khas. Yeoja yang sudah berumur itu bukan tak menyadari perubahan Ara sedari tadi. Maka dari itulah ia menegurnya.

"N-ne umma?"

"Hari ini aku ada acara ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan milik rekanku. Bisakah kau membantuku mencocokan pakaian yang akan kukenakan nanti sayang?" Tanya Mrs Jung lembut. Ara hanyabisa tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia sedang tak ingin terlalu menanggapi berlebihan permintaan calon mertuanya itu.

Seluruh penghuni ruang makan itu minus Jaejoong tentunya, menyadari perubahan dalam diri Ara. Terutama saat melihat raut wajah Ara yang seperti menggambarkan kekesalan tapi juga tersirat kekecewaan.

"Yun, temanilah Joongie berkeliling melihat rumah kita..."

Kini raut kekecewaan itu semakin tercetak jelas di wajah yeoja yang sudah sengaja meluangkan waktu dan uangnya untuk menyewa seorang penata rias khusus untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya hanya untuk hari ini.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sehabis sarapan tadi Mrs Jung langsung mengajak Ara masuk kekamarnya, Changmin langsung duduk rileks diruang tengah untuk menonton TV dan Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong tour kecil dirumahnya ini.

"Bawalah ini Boo, dan sampaikan salamku nanti untuk Teuki ahjumma ne?" Pesan Yunho lembut sembari memberikan keranjang milik Jaejoong. Karena kelelahan setelah berlarian di taman tadi, keduanya kini sedang duduk-duduk santai di gazebo rumah keluarga Jung yang luas ini.

"Ini kan keranjang Jae.." Jaejoong membuka serbet kotak-kotak yang menutupi keranjang cokelat yang digunakannya untuk membawa kue buatan Teuki ahjummanya tadi. Mata besarnya membulat saat melihat isi keranjang itu sekarang adalah sekotak bening penuh sandwich yang dibungkus plastik wrap.

"Umma memberikan itu untukmu.."

"Umma?"

"Jung ahjumma maksudku. Kau suka kan?" Tanya Yunho sembari menaikan kakinya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Gazebo itu memiliki kursi rotan yang cukup luas bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun.

"Nanti kalau ini Jae bawa, Yun makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Jelas membuat Yunho semakin gemas.

"Kau sudah membawakan kami kue bintangmu Boo, jadi aku tak akan kelaparan." Terang Yunho sembari mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

Saat sedang mengelus kepalanya, Jaejoong menangkap ada sesuatu yang bersinar di jari Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho dan melihat benda bersinar yang melekat di jari Yunho. Ternyata sebuah cincin platina yang tertimpa silau sinar matahari yang menyebabkan benda itu bersinar. Kembali mata besar Jaejoong membulat.

"Mirip seperti punya Jae!" Seru Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat kemiripan antara cincin yang dikenakan Yunho dan cincin bintangnya.

"Memang mirip Boo.." Jelas Yunho sembari menempelkan jarinya dengan jari Jaejoong. Menunjukan jika memang cincin itu serupa. Bukan hanya mirip. Jaejoong membulatkan bibirnya.

"Kau masih memakainya boo?"

"Tentu saja karena Jae suka Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong ceria. Kembali ia merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho. Yunho menjelaskan jika dua orang memiliki sepasang cincin yang sama maka itu berarti keduanya saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika mengerti itu. Karena Jaejoong hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Berarti Yunho sayang sama Jae?"

"Tentu saja Boo.. O..ya kemarin kau kemana saja bersama ummaku Boo?" Tanya Yunho. Inilah yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Jae diajak makan oleh Jung ahjumma. Jae dan Jung ahjumma mengobrol banyak sekali. Jung ahjumma juga bertanya soal cincin ini!" Jelas Jaejoong senang dan entah kenapa ia sangat semangat bercerita soal hal ini. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"A-apa yang ditanyakan umma padamu Boo?"

"Jae bilang soal hidup bersama dan Yunho memberikan cincin ini diatas tempat tidur Jae..." Ingin rasanya Yunho jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. Fakta bahwa Jaejoong terlalu jujur perlahan mencekiknya. Penjelasan seperti apa yang harus ia berikan pada ummanya nanti. Tapi melihat reaksi sang umma yang justru mengundang Jaejoong dan nampak akrab dengan Jaejoong tadi membuatnya sedikit berfikir.

Jika pada awalnya ia berfikir kalau ummanya yang sama sekali tak menerima Jaejoong awalnya tiba-tiba akrab bahkan mengundang Ara dan Jaejoong bersamaan, bukankah itu aneh?

Ahh...mungkinkah ummanya sudah setuju dengannya dan Jaejoong?

"HUWAAAA! Umma sudah setuju Boo!" Girang Yunho tiba-tiba sembari memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah memerah di pelukan Yunho. Reaksi berlebihan ditunjukan Yunho padahal belum tentu analisanya benar.

Dari jauh nampak Ara baru saja keluar dari pintu luar dan mendapati Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berpelukan erat. Dari posisinya ini ia tak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tapi yang jelas keduanya sedang berpelukan dengan senyum terukir diwajah mereka masing-masing.

Decitan hatinya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Keputusannya untuk segera pulang karena memang ia sedang bad mood sepertinya salah. Karena buktinya sekarang ia terpaksa menyaksikan adegan menyakitkan yang ada di depan matanya.

Ara langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Keluar pintu pagar dan beranjak menuju pintu mobil merah metaliknya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, ia mengarahkan kembali matanya kedalam. Diantara celah pintu pagar ia masih dapat melihat kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah tertawa-tawa.

Dengan kalut dibukanya pintu mobil itu kasar dan langsung menutupnya rapat. Ia menumpukan kepalanya diatas kemudi. Setetes cairan bening mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Tak perduli jika make up-nya akan luntur.

"Tunanganmu sedang bermesraan bahkan berpelukan dengan orang lain, dan kau membiarkannya Go Ara?" Jeritnya frustasi. Semakin banyak cairan bening yang tumpah dari matanya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu. Sejak setengah tahun ini Yunho sudah gencar menolaknya. Changmin sudah semakin menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa ia bertahan? Bertahan ditengah penolakan?

Hanya Mrs Jung dan hatinya yang memaksanya bertahan. Tapi kini masihkah ia bisa berharap Mrs Jung bisa mendukungnya untuk tetap disisi Yunho sementara Mrs Jung sudah sebegitu dekat dan nyaman dengan Jaejoong.

Kini haruskah hatinya juga menyerah untuk Jung Yunho?

"Tidak...tidak Kim Jaejoong. Takkan kubiarkan semudah itu kau rebut Jung Yunho dariku!"

00000000000000000000

Simple Cafe. Cafe dengan ornamen nyentrik. Jauh dari kesan simple seperti namanya. Cat dinding berwarna orange jeruk dipadukan dengan warna biru muda yang menyala serta warna-warna kontras lainnya. Terkesan ribet tapi tetap enak dilihat.. Para pelayan berpakaian retro hilir mudik melayani para tamu yang hampir semuanya adalah anak muda, remaja atau anak sekolah. Cafe ini sungguh unik. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa cafe ini cukup terkenal.

Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam cafe. Matanya memandang liar seluruh penjuru cafe semata-mata hanya untuk menemukan orang yang memang sudah berjanji bertemu dengannya di cafe ini.

Matanya bertemu dengan seorang namja dengan perawakan imut sekaligus tampan yang duduk disudut cafe. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya tak yakin. Tak yakin apa benar orang ini adalah orang yang dicarinya.

"Anyeong..." Sapanya sedikit ragu. Namja itu menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan smirk evilnya. Yeoja itu sedikit terkejut melihat senyum namja itu. Sungguh namja yang mengerikan. Pikir yeoja itu.

"Anyeong! Kau Go Ara bukan?" Tanya namja itu mencoba menebak. Yeoja bernama Go Ara itu mengangguk.

"Ne.. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ara memastikan. Kyuhyun kembali menunjukan senyum evilnya itu pada Ara. Sejenak membuat Ara meleleh. Kalian tentu bisa bayangkan betapa tampannya namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ara langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan tertawa canggung.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kalau di Korea ada dukun setampan dirimu! Hahaha dan sebenarnya aku berfikir akan pergi ke tempat mengerikan gelap dan penuh benda-benda mengerikan. Tapi ternyata kau mengajak kita bertemu di cafe seperti ini!" Ungkap Ara. Ya...terlewat frustasi dengan hubungannya dan Yunho memaksa yeoja ini beralih ke dukun. Cinta di tolak dukun bertindak. Agak horror memang. Tapi kalau dukunnya sekeren ini siapa yang tak mau.

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu! Kemampuan dunia sihirku bahkan melebihi seorang dukun sekalipun!" Ucap Kyuhyun narsis. Kembali Ara tertawa canggung. Sungguh namja yang aneh pikirnya.

"Jujur aku meragukanmu karena menampilanmu itu lebih terlihat seperti personil boyband dibanding dengan seorang dukun hahaha, tapi jika mendengar cerita Heechul tentang ceritamu itu aku percaya..." Terang Ara sedikit bercerita. Ia memang tahu soal kemampuan Kyuhyun ini dari Kim Heechul teman kuliahnya dulu. Dan ia tak menyangka kalau seperti inilah sosok Kyuhyun.

Tapi peduli setan dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting adalah Ia harus mendapatkan hati Yunho kembali. Sudah panas rasanya hatinya merasakan cemburu dan sudah katarak rasanya matanya ini melihat kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kim Heechul ya? Dulu dia pernah meminta bantuanku untuk membuat dosennya menerima skripsinya dengan mudah, menggelikan bukan? Aku sudah mempelajari ini lama Ara-shii, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Sombong Kyuhyun. Senyum evil tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu itu! Dan aku akan berusaha percaya padamu Kyuhyun-shii..."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh pose uke menggoda. *digaplok Sungmin*

"Kau tahu bukan tunanganku Jung Yunho, sudah mulai menolakku?" Curhat Ara. Matanya sedikit menerawang melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi. Karena tak tahan, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kediaman Jung lebih dulu. Menahan diri untuk tak menjambak Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tunanganku, Jung Yunho hanya memandangku, mencintaiku, dan melupakan seorang Kim Jaejoong selamanya!" Desis Ara tajam. Percaya atau tidak langkahnya sudah mendekati cara kotor. Dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop cokelat berisi sejumlah uang yang memang sudah dijanjikannya dan disodorkannya pada namja dihadapannya. Tawa kecil Kyuhyun yang terdengar mengerikan mengalun pelan. Tangannya penyerahkan sesuatu pada Ara.

"Itu mudah! Tuangkan ini ke minuman yang diminum Jung Yunho. Pastikan kau adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya maka Jung Yunho akan jadi milikmu selamanya!"

End Chapter 6

Huwaaaaaaaa! Hahahahahhaha...ngakak...*terjun ke jurang*

Kyu jadi dukun, dan ini sudah author pertimbangan secara matang dan inilah penyebab saya lama update! *ngeles**digiles*

Mohon maaf jika fic ini kembali gaje readers! *dari awal juga udah gaje*

Dhitta sengaja membuat Kyuhyun tanpa penampilan dukun serem, tapi dukun kece untuk kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya. Pokoknya akan ada sesuatu yang wah di akhir cerita! *apaan sih?*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview fic author ini. Author sangat senang membacanya. Dari segi cerita saya sengaja menonjolkan sifat posesif Ara di chap ini dan alasan kenapa Yunho bisa kepincut sama Jae. Feromon Jae memang sulit ditolak...

Saya baru aja selesai nonton drama Protect the boss! *ga nanya* Saya selalu terngiang dengan muka ibu dari Cha mu won alias Jaejoong. Jadi bagi readers yang sudah menonton drama itu, bayangkan kalau Mrs Jung itu adalah karakter ibunya Jaejoong di protect the boss *ga tau namanya siapa, semoga readers bisa membayangkannya

Dhitta usahakan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini segera...jika tak ada halangan *ngeles lagi* Selama mengerjakan fic ini jujur saya bahagia banget...ngetik fic ditemenin lagi IU yang good day...bener-bener bahagia *curcol*

Langsung ke bocoran Chap depan : Bukan Cho Kyuhyun jika bicara omong kosong. Yunho perlahan jatuh lagi ke tangan Ara. Jaejoong Cuma bisa menangis melihatnya sampai akhirnya hari pernikahan itu tiba. Dapatkah Yunho sadar dari sihir yang diberikan Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus Jae lakukan? Readers tebaklah sendiri...*digiles* Bantu doanya readers supaya Yunho cepet sadar dari guna-gunanya Ara ma Kyuhyun! Supaya Yunjae bersatu, dan doakan juga authornya supaya rajin update *ditimpuk batu*

Sekian dari saya terima kasih yang sudah mereview maaf tak bisa menyebutnya satu-satu...saya sayang kalian semua...

Ingin Yunjae dipersatukan dalam fic ini? Ayo dukung dengan cara, ketik: Yunjae is REAL!spasisayang Yunjaespasisayang author juga, kirim ke review *digaplok*


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : " Umma akan menyetujuinya, menyetujui hubunganmu bahkan dengan Jaejoong sekalipun." " Ne Jung Yunho imnida, nuguseyo?"

Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya tapi tidak dengan castnya hehehe

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Go Ara as Go Ara

* * *

><p>Wings Of The World<p>

Chapter 7

" Huwaaaaaa!" Pekik Jaejoong keras. Yunho memandang Boojae-nya ini heran. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya memandang Yunho.

" Kenapa awannya jadi warna hijau?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya lucu. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah kertas putih yang terbentang dihadapannya dan Jaejoong.

" Biar Boo! Bagus kan? Terlihat seperti wonderland! Boojae in the wonderland!" Timpal Yunho sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jaejoong. Bukannya ikut senang seperti Yunho, Jaejoong malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Selalu saja begitu! Yun selalu saja mengacaukan Jae! Dulu kodok Jae sekarang gambar Jae, Yun kacaukan! Yunho rese!" Omel Jaejoong sambil memandangi wajah Yunho dan gambarnya bergantian. Masih dengan wajah manyunnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menanggapi omelan Jaejoong itu dengan tawa kerasnya. Bagaimana orang akan takut jika Jaejoong marah dengan wajah cute seperti itu. Yang ada orang malah akan menerjangnya saking gemasnya. Untuk saja rohani Yunho kuat.

Mendengar tawa Yunho yang keras itu membuat Jaejoong semakin jengkel. Ditariknya kertas gambarnya itu dan membuat dunianya sendiri tanpa Yunho. Jaejoong melanjutkan acara menggambarnya.

Yunho memang sengaja mengajak Jaejoong untuk menggambar bersama di halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas dan berumput itu. Awalnya Jaejoong sangat antusias dan menggambar dengan sangat serius, tapi keputusan Jaejoong yang menerima bantuan Yunho untuk mewarnai gambarnya sepertinya jadi kacau. Karena Yunho malah memberi warna-warna abstrak pada gambar Jaejoong. Seperti awan warna hijau, gunung warna kuning atau pohon warna jingga.

Yunho yang melihat si Boo-nya ini sedikit menjauh kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah membalik kertas gambarnya dan mulai lagi membuat gambar baru.

" Boo..."

" Wae?" Jawab Jaejoong ketus. Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

" Aigoo...ketus sekali! Sama orang yang disayang tidak boleh ketus seperti itu kan?" Goda Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit merinding karena Yunho berbicara tepat didepan telinganya.

" Huh! Jae ga sayang sama Yunho!"

" Jahat!"

" Mwo?" Seru Jaejoong. Matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menundukan kepalanya.

" Jae jahat sekali sama Yun. Padahal Yun sayang sama Jae!" Rengek Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan tentu saja ini mengejutkan Jaejoong. Yah... Yunho selain tampan ia juga berbakat dalam akting.

" Jae ga jahat Yunho, Jae baik!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"..." Yunho masih belum bicara, dan masih memasang wajah ngambeknya. Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah telah ketus pada Yunho. Sesaat kemudian mulai terlihat selaput bening di mata Jaejoong. Mata kristal itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan kini giliran Yunho yang panik.

" Boo? Jaejoongie?" Pekik Yunho sembari menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Jelas ia sangat panik. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan menangis, saat melihatnya ngambek.

" Yun-yun J-jae baik...Jae ga ja-jahat!" Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Yunho buru-buru mengangguk dan mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang semakin deras saja mengalir. Aigooo... inilah efek dari kata-kata jahat Yunho. Bertambah lagi satu kata yang Jaejoong anti. Jahat dan nakal.

" Ne Boo...! Tentu saja Jae baik! Siapa yang bilang Jae jahat?"

" Huwaaaaaaaaa! Tadi Yunho yang bilang Jae jahat!" Seru Jaejoong keras sambil tetap menangis. Ingin rasanya Yunho membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Kenapa pula ia bertanya seperti itu. Jelas-jelas ia yang tadi berakting ngambek dan bilang kalau Jaejoong jahat.

" Mian Boo! Mianhae ne? Jangan menangis ya..." Bujuk Yunho sembari menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Kalau hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini Jaejoong sudah menangis bagaimana nanti jika mereka sudah menikah? Jangan-jangan hanya karena Yunho bilang masakan Jaejoong tak enak, Jaejoong bisa langsung bunuh diri, pikir Yunho.

Dan plak! Ingin rasanya Yunho menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Ia sudah berfikir soal menikah? Aigooo...padahal masih begitu banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi. Dan Yunho sudah berfikir yang iya-iya saat mereka sudah menikah.

" Jae baik, Jae ga jahat..." Ucap Jaejoong sembari menghapus air matanya kasar. Pipi dan hidungnya sudah memerah sekarang.

" Ne Boo terserahlah.."

" !"

" Ne...Boo.. Ne Jaejoong anak baik!" Yunho buru-buru meralat kata-katanya. Dan dilihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya di rumput dan melanjutkan gambarnya.

Astaga...menghadapi Jaejoong sama saja seperti menghadapi bayi besar, pikir Yunho. Ia mulai merangkak mendekat dan melihat ke arah gambar Jaejoong.

" Boo?"

" Ne?"

" Jadi aku tak boleh ikut menggambar?" Tanya Yunho penuh harap. Jaejoong nampak berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi jangan rese ya!" Jaejoong memberi ultimatum. Yunho mengangguk paham dan mulai ikut menggambar bersama Jaejoong.

Wajah keduanya kini sangat dekat sekarang. Yunho yang berbaring didepan Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Jaejoong. Meski mata Jaejoong sedikit memerah dan bengkak, tapi menurut Yunho wajah Jaejoong semakin cantik dan cute. Tak bosan Yunho melihatnya. Terkadang Yunho menilai bahwa Jaejoong dan Ara memiliki sedikit kemiripan terutama di beberapa bagian.

Jaejoong dan Ara sama sama suka mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sedang kesal atau ngambek. Mata Ara dan Jaejoong juga sama-sama besar dan bulat. Inikah yang menyebabkan Yunho menyukai Jaejoong? Dulu Yunho sangat mencintai Ara, tapi kenapa perasaannya sekarang berubah?

Apa karena hatinya yang dinamis, dirinya yang masih labil, atau karena memang dari dulu Yunho tak pernah memantapkan rasa cintanya hanya pada Ara?

Jujur ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam diri Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ara. Bagaimana pun telah begitu banyak janji manis yang diumbarnya untuk Ara sejak 2 tahun yang lalu mereka bersama. Dan sekarang ia mudah saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong dan berpaling dari Ara?

Jahatkah ia? Ara tentu menganggap ini semua tak adil. Tak adil bagi dirinya. Tapi kalaupun ia bersama Ara, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dunia yang keras ini, tak cocok untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlalu rapuh untuk dilepas begitu saja tanpa arahan.

Jaejoong jika diibaratkan sebuah kapal, hanyalah sebuah kapal nelayan tua berlayar yang akan bergerak tergantung arah angin. Dan jika angin sudah menuntunnya ke tengah lautan dan meninggalkannya, maka akan dengan mudah gelombang laut menerjang dan menghancurkannya.

Haruskah disaat seperti ini ia masih bimbang? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja keraguan melingkupi hatinya?

" Yunho?"

" Ah ne Boo?" Yunho sepertinya telah tersadar dari renungannya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah memandangnya bingung.

" Yunho gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

" Gwenchana Boo...kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

" Ne... Yunho kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Padahal biasanya cerewet..." Ucap Jaejoong kembali merasa khawatir. Yunho tersenyum dan mulai mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut. Bahkan Jaejoong saja menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Jaejoong telah banyak belajar tentang dirinya, hingga ia menyadari perubahan pada Yunho.

" Gwenchana Boo... Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu." Jawab Yunho jujur. Ia memang sedang memikirkan Jaejoong bukan? Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri, kalau ia sempat memikirkan Ara tadi.

" Jae kan tidak nakal, kenapa memikirkan Jae, Yun? Yunho sedang memikirkan Ara onnie ya?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong jelas membuat Yunho serasa disambar petir siang bolong. Ara? Jaejoong menyebut nama Ara tadi. Jaejoong bertanya apakah ia memikirkan Ara.

" Boo kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku memikirkanmu Boo, bukan Ara!" Sangkal Yunho lirih. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar.

" Disini apa?" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Jaejoong menyentuh bagian dada sebelah kiri Yunho. Posisi Yunho yang sedang duduk memang memudahkan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh dadanya itu.

" Waeyo Boo?"

" Disini.." Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menelungkup dan duduk dihamparan rumput tepat menghadap Yunho. Perlahan ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap berada pada dada Yunho.

" Disini sakit, saat melihat Yunho berdekatan dengan Ara Onnie."

Jlebb...

Kata-kata Jaejoong tak ubahnya seperti belati yang menikam dada Yunho hingga tembus ke belakang. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Itu berarti Jaejoong cemburu dan berarti Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Lalu kenapa ia merasa sakit?

" Ini apa? Kenapa seperti ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Perasaan bersalah kembali menyusup kedalam hati Yunho. Sakit eoh? Jaejoong merasakan sakit saat melihatnya bersama Ara. Dan ia tak menyadarinya? Dan takkan pernah menyadarinya terkecuali Jaejoong memberitahunya?

Itu berarti secara perlahan Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong? Dan ia tak sadar tengah melakukan itu? Ingin rasanya Yunho mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

" Yun?"

" Itu hatimu Boo.."

" Eh? Hati Jae?" Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya. Ia cukup familiar dengan kata hati.

" Hati ayam ya Yun? Atau hati sapi? Jae pernah makan itu! Berarti hati Jae bisa dimakan dong?" Tanya Jae polos. Suasana galau penuh awan kelabu mendadak berubah menjadi suasana hitam kelam. Ibarat mereka sedang berada dalam komik, mungkin sudah ada sebutir(?) keringat yang jatuh di belakang kepala Yunho dan background gambar yang hitam.

Lalu jika ini adalah sinetron, mungkin sang penata backsound yang mulanya memasang lagu serius dengan efek dramatis akhirnya mengubah backsound-nya menjadi suara orang jatuh alias "gedubrak" saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Dan berhubung mereka ada di dunia nyata, ingin rasanya Yunho langsung terjun ke jurang. *andweee*

Ada saja tingkah Jaejoong yang membuat suasana yang semula tegang menjadi kembali relax. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat pengakuan soal sakit hati tiba-tiba disambungkan dengan hati ayam dan sapi?

Aigooo... Otak Jaejoong sudah kelewat error. Mungkin jika otak itu komputer, otak Jaejoong sudah bukan pentium lagi tapi pensiun namanya. Aigoo.. Bagus memang, tapi jika terlalu sering, mungkin akan membuat Yunho jadi depresi nantinya.

" Anii Boo.. Bukan seperti itu!" Seru Yunho setelah bisa mengontrol dirinya yang masih terlewat shok dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

" Hatimu itu tidak seperti hati sapi atau ayam Boo. Ini perasaanmu... hatimu yang merasakan perasaan senang, sedih, dan marah. Hati inilah yang berperan dalam itu semua.." Jelas Yunho memberi pengertian.

" Begitukah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinarnya. Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu pensil warna milik Changmin yang dipinjam Jaejoong untuk mewarnai. Ia gambar bentuk hati di kertas Jaejoong dengan pensil warna merah muda.

" Ini hati. Ini perasaanmu Boo. Gambar ini terkadang dilambangkan sebagai tanda cinta. Kau paham kan?" Tanya Yunho sembari menunjuk gambarnya. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias dan mengambil pensil warna hitamnya.

" Jae sering lihat gambar ini Yun! Apa hati Jae seperti ini juga?" Tanya Jaejoong dan kini si Boo ini telah kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

" Anii...tidak seperti ini bentuknya Boo. Ini hanya lambang saja..."

" Tapi tadi Yun bilang ini hati! Sekarang ini lambang, yang mana yang betul?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Yunho yang menurutnya sedikit berbelit. Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal itu. Ia sendiri bingung memberikan pengertian pada Jaejoong tentang hati dan perasaan.

" Aish... aku juga bingung Boo! Pokoknya begini saja!" Yunho berseru, ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meletakan tangannya serta tangan Jaejoong di dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

" Hatimu ini adalah bagian dalam dirimu yang mampu membuat kau Boo, bisa merasakan senang, sedih, marah, kecewa dan sebagainya. Jadi dengan adanya hati ini kau bisa menyukai orang lain, mencintai orang lain bahkan marah pada orang lain! Ini adalah perasaanmu... arraseo?"

" Hm perasaan?"

" Ne! Kau pernah mendengarnya kan?"

" Ne! Di drama yang suka ditonton Teuki ahjumma! Yeoja cantik pemeran utama pernah bilang, 'Dasar kau namja tak punya perasaan!' Begitu katanya!" Jelas Jaejoong sembari mempraktekan adegan drama yang pernah ditontonnya. Dan jujur Yunho sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Ya...ya pokoknya seperti itu lah! Hahahaha..." Yunho memaksakan tawanya. Meski tawa Yunho terdengar aneh, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong senang dan akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Hahaha... pasangan aneh.

" Jae mengerti... Jae mengerti! Hati Jae pasti seperti ini ya!" Jaejoong menunjukan kertas gambarnya. Gambar hati yang barusan saja Yunho gambar, ditambahkan sepasang mata, hidung dan mulut yang sedang tertawa. Bahkan Jaejoong menambahkan kaki dan tangan pada gambar hati itu.

" Kau ini ada-ada saja Boo!" Gumam Yunho. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Jaejoong sayang.

" Hehehe..." Jaejoong kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggambar lagi. Disamping gambar hatinya, ia kembali menggambar bentuk hati lain. Ia juga menambahkan sepasang mata, hidung, mulut dan tangan serta kaki.

Jaejoong juga membuat dua gambar hati itu saling berpegangan tangan. Dan dibawah kedua gambar itu ia tuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan pensil warnanya.

"Hati Yunho dan Jaejoong..."

000000000000000000000

Yunho tak bisa menahan senyum dibibirnya saat melihat selembar kertas ditangannya ini. Kertas itu adalah gambar yang Jaejoong berikan padanya tadi. Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong menunjukan gambar itu padanya. Jaejoong berkata bahwa itu adalah hatinya dan hati Yunho.

Hati Jaejoong digambar dengan mata yang besar dan berbinar, hidung yang mancung dengan mulut yang tertawa lebar. Sedangkan hati Yunho ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari hati Jaejoong. Memiliki mata yang lebih kecil dan alis yang saling bertaut. Mulutnya tersenyum tipis. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan.

Sungguh manis bukan? Meski Jaejoong baru mengerti soal hati tapi jujur Yunho sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang diberikan Jaejoong ini. Terlebih dengan perkataan Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa bersalah dan senang diwaktu bersamaan.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat kedekatan Yunho dengan Ara. Secara tak langsung Jaejoong menunjukan kecemburuannya. Dan Yunho berani menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong menyukainya. Jaejoong mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Yunho tentu menyukai ini. Namun ada juga setitik perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya. Selama ini ia selalu menuntut Jaejoong untuk peka terhadap perasaannya. Tapi justru ia sendiri tak peka pada perasaan Jaejoong.

Ia sadar bahwa setiap kali Ara bermanja-manja dengannya pasti Jaejoong akan langsung menundukan kepalanya atau mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi Yunho tak sadar kalau ekspresi itu menunjukan bahwa Jaejoong tak suka. Hati Jaejoong sakit melihatnya.

Sekali lagi Yunho tak peka pada perasaan Jaejoong lewat gerak tubuh sosok cute yang disayanginya itu. Wajar jika Jaejoong tak peka pada perasaan Yunho melihat keadaan mental Jaejoong yang memang kurang, tapi dengan dirinya? Ia normal. Mentalnya normal tanpa kekurangan. Tapi kenapa ia tak peka? Bahkan membiarkan Ara bertingkah seenaknya bahkan membelanya.

" Pabbo!" Umpat Yunho sembari menepuk jidat keras dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kasihan sekali Jaejoong, pasti tak enak sakit hati pikirnya. Dan berkali-kali Yunho mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"_**Jika memang kau mencintai keponakanku, ini tak benar Yunho-shii. Karena kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bahkan Joongie sendiri tahu bahwa kau sudah bertunangan karena memang kami datang ke pesta pertunanganmu."**_

Perkataan Leeteuk, ahjumma Jaejoong perlahan melintas di otak Yunho. Layaknya kaset yang sedang diputar.

Namja tampan itu sontak langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Diremasnya kepalanya kuat. Salah. Mencintai Jaejoong adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mengingat ia telah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah. Ya... benar. Bahkan Jaejoong datang ke pesta pertunangannya.

Apa kata orang jika tahu dirinya memiliki perasaan pada Jaejoong? Apa kata orang jika ia mencintai Jaejoong disaat ia punya tunangan?

Ah...ini terlalu membingungkan. Kembali sifat labilnya membelenggu. Antar a Ara dan Jaejoong. Keduanya adalah sosok yang Yunho cintai. Hanya saja Ara adalah sosok yang pernah dicintainya. Sedangkan Jaejoong adalah sosok yang sedang dicintainya.

" Ayo! Tetapkan hatimu Jung Yunho!" Umpat Yunho lagi sambil memukuli dadanya. Memilih Ara yang memang sudah tunangannya atau Jaejoong, si pendatang baru dalam hatinya?

Saat sedang bimbang seperti ini, ia merasakan seolah disamping kiri dan kanannya hadir sosok Ara dan Jaejoong. Ara dengan wajah manis namun menggoda yang sedang tersenyum disebelah kiri dan Jaejoong dengan senyum polos dan cerianya disebelah kanan.

Jika Yunho menoleh kearah kanan, Jaejoong akan semakin melebarkan senyumnya bahkan sampai matanya menyipit, sedangkan Ara langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun jika Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri maka kondisi akan berbalik, Ara akan tersenyum sumringah sedangkan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu meremas brutal rambutnya. Bahkan sekarang dua orang itu sudah berhasil membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Percaya atau tidak Ara dan Jaejoong terlihat seperti malaikat yang berdiri di kanan kiri Yunho. Entah yang mana yang malaikat baik dan jahat. Terserahlah. Yang jelas ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Ia mencintai Jaejoong. Sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri dulu jauh sebelum mengenal Jaejoong ia juga pernah mencintai Ara. Walaupun sekarang sudah tak mencintai sosok itu lagi.

"Yunho!" Ceklek...

Yunho langsung menutup kertas gambar yang diberikan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di laci nakasnya saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengagetkan sekali orang ini. Tapi Yunho berusaha untuk tenang dan memasang senyum manisnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang masuk adalah sang umma.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Mrs Jung. Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tepatnya senyum lebar penuh kecanggungan dan gugup.

" Hanya melihat lihat sesuatu umma.." Jawab Yunho ambigu. Mrs Jung menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dihampirinya putra sulung kesayangannya itu dan membuka laci nakas tempat Yunho menaruh gambarnya itu.

Yunho sedikit mengumpat dalam hati saat sang umma menemukan gambar Jaejoong disana. Mrs Jung mengacungkan gambar temuannya itu sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Hati Yunho dan Jaejoong. Gambar sebagus ini kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Mrs Jung tak kalah ambigu. Ambigu saat mengatakan kata bagus. Bagus dalam arti yang memang sebenarnya atau dalam arti menyindir.

" Ah i-itu bukan kusembunyikan umma. Aku hanya meletakannya di laci!" Jawab Yunho cepat. Mrs Jung langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping putranya itu. Mengelus lembut punggung Yunho.

" Bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika tak pandai beralasan bukan?" Sindir Mrs Jung dan sukses membuat Yunho keringat dingin saking gugupnya. Mrs Jung menyadari perubahan ekspresi putranya itu dan langsung menarik tubuh Yunho kepelukannya yang hangat.

Yunho tentu tak akan menolak pelukan ummanya ini. Tak pernah bisa dipungkirinya, ia juga merindukan pelukan ummanya ini. Terlebih mood sang umma yang akhir-akhir ini berubah-berubah. Terutama mengenai Ara dan Jaejoong. Masih ingat bukan, tingkah Mrs Jung yang mati-matian menolak Jaejoong dan mati-matian pula mempersatukan Yunho dan Ara. Bahkan sampai menggadaikan kepercayaan Yunho, putranya sendiri.

Tapi coba lihat sekarang, Mrs Jung justru sengaja mengundang Jaejoong makan bersama dan menunjukan kasih sayangnya. Sangat berbeda bukan? Meskipun Yunho sadar betul bahwa ummanya itu bisa menjadi seorang artis luar biasa. Maksudnya adalah entah tingkah baru Mrs Jung ini dalam menerima Jaejoong itu REAL atau FAKE. Sesungguhnya atau hanya sekedar akting seperti aktor dan artis di layar kaca.

Hanya itu yang Yunho ingin tahu dari ummanya itu. Ingin ia pastikan dari ummanya. Memastikan apakah ummanya memang benar-benar menerima Jaejoong.

" Umma.."

" Ne?"

" Yunho sayang umma."

" Yunho sayang umma selamanya." Jika hati ini adalah tanah lapang yang luas dan subur mungkin hati yeoja tua ini sudah ditumbuhi bunga-bunga menawan dan rerumputan yang hijau dan berkilau untuk menggambarkan hatinya yang senang bukan main.

Mrs Jung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Yunho. Mengecup kedua belah pipinya sayang. Dan memberikan senyum penuh kasih sayangnya pada Yunho.

" Umma juga sayang padamu. Maafkan umma yang selama ini sudah mengatur hidupmu dan memaksamu untuk mengikuti kehendak umma, menuruti setiap kata umma meskipun itu bertentangan dengan keinginan hatimu. Umma tahu, sedikit banyak kau pasti tak menyukainya bukan?" Ungkap Mrs Jung lembut. Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan ummanya itu. Dan reflek ia anggukan kepalanya.

" Gwenchana umma. Tanpa arahan umma mungkin aku sudah menjadi...er... bad boy mungkin?" Kali ini giliran Mrs Jung terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan putra sulungnya itu. Bahkan Yunho pun sedikit menggerlingkan matanya nakal, dan saat itulah Mrs Jung mengakui bahwa Jung Yunho putranya itu memang tampan.

" Umma harap kau tak marah, karena percaya atau tidak, umma masih menganggapmu Yunho kecil umma yang lucu!" Canda Mrs Jung sembari mengelus lembut kepala Yunho lembut. Yunho memejamkan matanya guna menikmati perlakuan lembut ummanya.

" Aku tetap menyukainya umma. Jika Changmin melihat ini ia pasti akan langsung lari ke pelukan umma dan mencari perhatian umma!" Ucap Yunho sembari menerawang. Adiknya itu, Changmin memang selalu seperti itu. Dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, saat Yunho dipeluk sang umma pastilah Changmin akan berlari dan ikut memeluk keduanya. Dan selalu berkata, 'Changmin juga anak umma dan adik Yunho hyung jadi ayo sayangi Changmin'.

" Benar. Ia pasti sedang sibuk dengan makanannya dibawah. Tapi kali ini umma akan mengalah Yun..."

" Eh?"

" Umma akan memberimu kebebasan untuk ini." Ucap Mrs Jung penuh makna sembari menggenggam tangan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya pertanda tak mengerti.

" Umma akan memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu.."

" Maksud umma, ak...aku.."

" Umma akan menyetujuinya, menyetujui hubunganmu bahkan dengan Jaejoong sekalipun."

0000000000000000000

Changmin, namja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu menghela napas pelan sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya yang sexy itu terus saja merapalkan doa.

Apa yang terjadi pada makhluk Tuhan paling tampan ini? Jawabannya ada pada benda kotak tipis berukuran besar yang bertengger manis dihadapannya.

" YA! Bangunlah Ji Hyun! Bangunlah! Jangan koma! Aku kan sudah mendoakanmu!" Seru Changmin mencak-mencak. Changmin memberikan death glarenya pada TV tak berdosa yang sedang menayangkan serial drama 49 days *ngaco*

Dan death glare Changmin semakin tajam saat tiba-tiba saja iklan muncul menggantikan drama favoritnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengangkat telepon dan mengomel pada si pemilik stasiun TV. Mengapa seenak jidat memunculkan iklan disaat adegan sedang seru berlangsung.

Baru saja Changmin ingin melanjutkan acara mencak-mencaknya, matanya menangkap sosok sang hyung yang sedang menuruni tangga rumahnya. Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, pasalnya Yunho menuruni tangga dengan wajah shok.

Namja manly itu juga menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Ah...tidak-tidak bukan perlahan tapi sangat perlahan dan sempoyongan. Dengan wajah yang terlihat shok dan gaya berjalan yang aneh itu, Yunho terlihat seperti tak bernyawa atau seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Changmin langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk nyamannya di sofa dan buru-buru menghampiri hyung-nya yang dikhawatirkan sedang kehilangan nyawanya itu.

" Yah! Hyung gwenchanayo?" Seru Changmin khawatir. Yunho masih tak menjawab. Ia langsung meraih tangan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu lalu memegang lengannya kuat. Dan Changmin hampir saja memekik saat merasakan betapa dinginnya telapak tangan Yunho.

" Hyung! Kau baru kehilangan nyawamu heh?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan masih menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi shoknya.

" Omo! Berarti sekarang kau sudah mati hyung? Kau bertemu malaikat? Berapa hari waktumu untuk bisa hidup kembali? Apa 49 hari?" Cerocos Changmin. Otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan drama 49 days itu masih belum membedakan mana kehidupan nyata dan kehidupan di drama favoritnya itu. *Favorit author tepatnya*

" Lebih parah dari itu sepertinya.." Gumam Yunho dan semakin membuat Changmin shok setengah mati.

" Omo!"

" Dimana Ara?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Changmin semakin shok dibuatnya.

" Hyung! Kau sakit eoh? Kau menanyakan yeoja gatel itu?" Seru Changmin tak terima. Buru-buru Yunho membekap mulut Changmin.

" Diam! Katakan saja dimana Ara dan aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti! Dan semuanya akan selesai!" Gumam Yunho. Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Siapa yang berani melawan hyungnya ini ketika ekspresinya sudah seperti ingin memakan orang begitu, padahal semula wajahnya shok.

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho dan menunjuk ke arah dapur. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya lampu dapur menyala dan terdengar suara-suara disana. Yunho langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dengan wajah pucat dan hampir tak bernyawa, lalu tanpa menjelaskan apapun tiba-tiba saja bertanya dimana Ara. Yeoja itu memang sudah berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jung ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Saat yeoja itu datang, tentu Changmin sedang menonton drama favoritnya. Dan bukan Changmin namanya jika peduli pada Ara. Ia tetap fokus pada TV, sedangkan Mrs Jung mengajak Ara untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju kamar Yunho di atas.

" Apa mungkin umma mengatakan sesuatu saat memanggil Yunho-hyung tadi?" Gumam Changmin. Jelas ia curiga. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho. Ada pembicaraan antara Yunho dan ummanya. Dan itu pasti hal yang penting.

Demi mengetahui itu, namja tampan bertubuh jangkuk itu mengendap-ngendap menuju dapur. Dan mengintip dari balik tembok. Dilihatnya Ara tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu didapur sedangkan Yunho memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan berkali-kali pula Yunho menghela napas berat.

" Minumlah ini! Aku membeli juicer baru, aku juga membeli gelas baru! Lihat! Umma, Changmin, Yunho dan Ara!" Pekik Ara senang. Ia menunjukkan 4 gelas mug yang baru dibelinya. Di mug itu ada tulisan umma, Changmin, Yunho dan Ara di masing-masing mugnya.

" Ara-ah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." Gumam Yunho. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak berminat dengan kata-kata Ara.

" Aku akan memanggil umma dan Changmin untuk minum jus bersama kita!" Ujar Ara tak singkron dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Seolah ia ingin menghindari arah pembicaraan Yunho.

Ara sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jujur ia takut. Firasat hatinya mengatakan bahwa Yunho mungkin akan memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya hari ini juga. Maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk terus mengalihkan pembicaraan Yunho. Bagaimanapun Ara tak pernah siap jika harus berpisah dengan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas pelan. Ia menunggu Ara membuat jusnya. Kata-kata sang umma beberapa saat yang lalu sukses membuat dadanya serasa tertusuk belati. Bagaimana bisa ia terus saja memainkan perasaan Jaejoong dan Ara? Terus mengucapkan janji-janji manis pada Jaejoong sementara dirinya belum terlepas dari Ara. Masih menggantung hubungannya dengan Ara.

Secara tak langsung ia telah menyakiti keduanya. Menyakiti Ara dengan status mereka yang tak jelas saat ini. Menyakiti Jaejoong karena harus tetap berada disisi Ara. Sisi labil, plin-plan dan tak tegas membuatnya secara perlahan menyakiti dua orang yang di cintainya itu. Tepatnya Ara yang dulu dicintainya dan Jaejoong yang sekarang dicintainya.

" **Siapapun itu Yun, putuskan saat ini juga. Kau tak perlu takut untuk menyakiti mereka, karena tak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu diantara mereka pastilah akan sakit hatinya..." **

Perkataan Mrs Jung melintas bak iklan di kepala Yunho. Ummanya benar. Apapun yang terjadi hanya keputusannyalah yang dapat mengakhiri ini semua. Siapapun yang tidak dipilihnya entah itu Jaejoong ataupun Ara pastilah akan sangat menyakiti hati salah satunya. Dan Yunho tak sanggup jika harus melihat salah satu diantara Jaejoong dan Ara sakit hatinya karena pilihannya ini.

"**...Ini lebih baik Yunho, lebih baik jika menyakiti salah satu diantara mereka dibanding harus menyakiti keduanya perlahan dengan sikap labil dan plin-planmu.." **

Labil? Plin-plan? Yunho terkekeh pelan memikirnya. Seburuk itukah dirinya hingga ia harus di cap sebagai orang yang labil dan plin-plan?

Itu benar Jung Yunho! Jika tak labil dan plin-plan, sudah sedari dulu ia putuskan untuk memilih. Apa gunanya tekad yang dibangun susah payah untuk tetap berada di sisi Jaejoong jika pada akhirnya tekat itu runtuh hanya karena tak ingin menyakiti Ara.

Mrs Jung benar. Ummanya itu benar. Saat inilah saat yang tepat untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan dipilih seorang Jung Yunho.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia harus kuat dan tegas. Inilah keputusannya.

" Ara-ah, dengarkan aku.." Gumam Yunho pelan. Ditariknya bahu yeoja cantik itu pelan. Ara menatap tunangannya itu gugup. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan blush on yang dipakainya pun tak kuasa menutupi wajahnya yang pucat itu.

" Ah lebih baik minum jus du-"

" Ara-ah.."

" Aku ingin memberimu kejelasan dalam hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa melan-"

Pluk...

Kedua manusia itu menoleh kearah tembok saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gelas plastik yang tergeletak di atas dispenser terjatuh. Dan benda itulah yang menghentikan bicara Yunho.

Dan sang pelaku, Changmin langsung menepuk jidatnya dan mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh telah menyenggol gelas disamping dispenser itu. Padahal Yunho sedang berbicara pada Ara. Pembicaraan yang sangat Changmin sukai.

Ara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tembok tempat dispenser dan mendapati Changmin sedang pura-pura meminum airnya. Ara langsung tersenyum sumringah dan buru-buru menarik tangan Changmin.

" Ah! Ayo Changmin, Yunho-oppa minumlah jus ini dulu!" Ara memaksa Changmin dan Yunho untuk memegang gelas berlabel nama mereka.

Ara menuangkan jus buatannya itu kedalam masing-masing gelas yang dipegang Yunho dan Changmin. Ia juga tak lupa menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelasnya sendiri. Setelah itu Ara meminum jus dalam gelasnya dengan sedikit brutal.

" Ah...segarnya! Ayo minum cepat!" Paksa Ara. Changmin yang pernah berpengalaman melihat seperti apa makanan buatan Ara, hanya menatap horror gelas ditangannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap jus itu dengan tatapan datar. Otaknya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Ara setelahnya.

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan meneguk jus itu. Matanya menyipit saat minuman itu membasahi tenggorokannya. Rasanya tak buruk, hanya terlalu asam saja. Dan bukan Changmin namanya jika menyia-nyiakan makanan atau minuman jadilah ia meneguk jus itu lagi dan menghabiskannya perlahan.

Saat tegukan terakhir habis, terdengar oleh Changmin suara rintihan seseorang. Dilihatnya sang hyung disebelahnya tengah merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya terdengar teriakan Mrs Jung yang baru tiba di dapur.

Mrs Jung langsung memapah Yunho yang jatuh itu. Yunho terus saja merintih sembari memegangi kepalanya. Changmin yang baru sadar langsung ikut membantu ummanya memapah Yunho. Sedangkan Ara hanya menatap Yunho dengan wajah pucatnya sembari meremas ujung bajunya.

" Yah! Yunho hyung kau kenapa?" Seru Changmin. Yunho masih saja merintih, matanya terpejam dan tangannya meremas kuat. Yang dirasakannya adalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya. Seperti ditusuk ribuat jarum kasat mata.

Ara semakin meremas ujung bajunya kencang. Mengapa efeknya seperti ini, tanya Ara khawatir. Ia hanya melumuri setetes ramuan pemberian kyuhyun digelas Yunho dan tak pernah menyangka hasilnya akan seperti ini.

" Yah! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku? Kau memasukan racun pada jusnya eoh?" Raung Changmin murka. Seluruh bagian wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Ara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipi putihnya.

" A-ku tak melakukan apapun! Aku juga meminum jus dari teko yang sama dan kau pun meminumnya!" Jawab Ara mengelak. Changmin mulai menggepalkan tangannya erat, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tak peduli lagi apakah Ara itu seorang namja atau yeoja.

" Kau... PERGI DARI RUMAH IN-"

" Enggh..." Suara rintihan Yunho terdengar lagi. Memutus pembicaraan Changmin.

" Yunho...?" Mrs Jung menangkup wajah putranya itu. Yunho sudah tak merintih lagi. Namun mata namja manly itu masih tetap tertutup rapat.

" Buka matamu chagi.." Bujuk Mrs Jung lembut. Yunho mulai menggerakan kelopak matanya dan perlahan kelopak matanya pun terbuka. Kabur. Yunho merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Seluruh yang ditatapnya seperti diselimuti kabut.

" Arghh..." Rasa sakit di kepalanya datang lagi. Kali ini, sakit di kepalanya seperti dihantam benda keras. Namun sakit itu tak berlangsung lama, Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan kabut di matanya perlahan menghilang. Pandangannya kembali normal. Dikerjapkan matanya kembali dan sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok yeoja cantik dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

" Ara-ah..."

**"** **...Tuangkan ini ke minuman yang diminum Jung Yunho. Pastikan kau adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya maka Jung Yunho akan jadi milikmu selamanya!"**

00000000000000000000000000

Ting-tong-ting tong..

Jaejoong tersenyum saat jemari panjangnya itu telah menekan bel. Sedari tadi senyum manis tak pernah pudar dari wajah cantiknya itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kayu yang belum terbuka. Dan diingatnya kembali pesan sang ahjumma padanya sebelum ia melesat ke rumah kediaman keluarga Jung ini.

" Ne Joongie, antarkan sup ikan ini kerumah Jung ahjumma dan ucapkan terima kasih padanya"

Itulah kira-kira pesan dari Teuki ahjumma-nya. Di kedua tangannya kini tengah ada semangkuk penuh sup ikan yang masih hangat didalam keranjang rotan. Ia senang sekali bisa mengantarkan sup ini kerumah Jung. Selain karena memang ia ingin membalas kebaikan Mrs Jung yang sudah memberikannya sekotak penuh sandwich, ia juga senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Yunho. Mantan songsaengnimnya yang ia sayangi itu.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit Jaejoong menunggu namun tak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Jaejoong mulai mengerucutnya bibirnya. Apa tidak ada orang dirumah ini sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali menekan bel namun diurungkannya karena terdengar olehnya suara seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Ceklek

" Anyeong Haseyo.." Sapa Jaejoong lembut sembari membungkukan wajahnya pada sang tuan rumah.

" Ah anyeong haseyo Jae noona!" Balas sang pemilik rumah, Jung Changmin semangat. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Changmin langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong dan mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah.

" Yunho-hyung sedang sakit! Sebaiknya Jae-noona melihatnya! Ayo kekamar Yunho-hyung!" Ujar Changmin panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Setelah yakin pintu kayu rumahnya sudah tertutup rapat, tanpa segan Changmin kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong. Bahkan Changmin tak memberi kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk meletakan keranjang berisi sup ikannya terlebih dahulu.

Changmin mengajak Jaejoong ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Yunho berada. Tak sampai semenit, keduanya telah berada di depan kamar Yunho. Sifat Changmin yang cuek dan terkadang seenaknya, membuat Changmin langsung membuka kamar hyungnya itu tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi Changmin seperti itu bahkan Yunho pun seperti itu. Tak pernah mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke kamar satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya kondisinya berbeda saat ini.

Pintu telah terbuka dan seketika itu pula mulut Changmin langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat hyungnya, Jung Yunho tengah memeluk dari belakang tubuh Go Ara tunangannya dengan posisi kepala Yunho yang bertumpu di bahu Ara. Posisi yang tak pernah lagi dilakukan oleh Yunho sejak mengenal Jaejoong.

" YAH! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Changmin dengan nada tak terima. Yunho langsung melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Ara dan memandang horror Changmin.

" Kau punya sopan tidak? Ketuk pintu dulu jika ingin masuk ke kamar orang lain!" Bentak Yunho, sukses membungkam mulut Changmin. Orang lain? Changmin cukup shok mendengar Yunho menyebut kata orang lain. Masuk kekamar orang lain? Hey ini bukanlah kamar orang lain, ini kamar hyungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang memang masih setia mengekor di belakang Changmin perlahan menengok ke arah kamar Yunho. Ia jujur sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Yunho tadi. Dan keterkejutannya itu semakin bertambah saat melihat Yunho, Jung Yunho mantan songsaengnimnya yang selalu berkata manis tentang cinta itu tengah memeluk Ara dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hatinya bukan hanya terasa sakit seperti dicubit, tapi rasanya sudah seperti ditusuk belati.

" Jae noona.." Bisik Changmin lirih. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Masih terpaku membeku memandang Yunho dan Ara. Sadar diperhatikan Yunho perlahan melepas tangannya yang semula bertengger dipinggang Ara.

" Ah.. Kau tidak bilang membawa temanmu Changmin-ah.." Kata-kata Yunho seperti penghantar petir bagi Changmin, Jaejoong dan Ara. Ya.. yeoja itu Go Ara juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho. Teman? Sebesar itukah efek ramuan pemberian Kyuhyun?

" Hyung! Kau bilang apa? Teman?"

" Ne.." Jawab Yunho enteng dan mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi semulanya. Mata besarnya terbuka lebar.

" Jung Yunho imnida.." Entah ada kerusakan apa yang terjadi di otak Yunho tapi namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Belati yang menusuk hati Jaejoong serasa menembus belakang tubuhnya saat mendengar Yunho yang tak mengenalnya.

" Yun-Yunho..."

" Ne Jung Yunho imnida, nuguseyo?"

**Wings Of The World chapter 7 End**

* * *

><p>JUNG YUNHO! *iket tangan Yunpa terus ceburin ke sumur* *author dibantai*<p>

Sebenernya saya yang mau ceburin diri ke sumur readers gara-gara nulis adegan terakhir tadi. Huwaaaaaa! Saya nangis didepan laptop readers, tak kuasa *readers : kan lu yang nulis dasar gaje*

Tak rela membuat Yunho melupakan Jae begitu saja ...

Hhehehehe saya mau ucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sebesar Shindong *digaplok* atas fic yang semakin lama semakin gaje ini.

Berhubung saya mendapat teror dari teman sekolah saya yang seorang silent readers *lirik yang bersangkutan* untuk meng-update fic ini kilat dalam waktu liburan jadilah chap ini buru-buru, gaje, alay dan saya yakin typo bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Maaf ya readers

Untuk chapter ini konflik baru terjadi readers dan mungkin insyaallah puncak konflik ini ada di chap 8. Untuk ending sendiri idenya udah nyantol di otak saya. Tapi ada dua ending nih, ending Yunho sama Jaejoong atau Yunho sama Ara! Hayo pilih yang mana?

Dan untuk fic saya yang berjudul doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimattandarou, belum bisa saya lanjutkan readers berhubung otak saya yang buntu ini, jadi untuk sementara saya mau melanjutkan fic wings dulu sampe tuntas, tapi semua tergantung ide yang mengalir di otak author ... kekekekek *ngeles*

Oke cukup cuap-cuap nan panjang ini! Saatnya bocoran chapter!

Bocoran Chapter selanjutnya dalam Wings Of The World : Gawat! Gawat! Yunho seperti orang ingatan, tapi ia hanya lupa pada Jaejoong. Ara bukannya senang malah bingung, ia bingung kenapa efek ramuan dari dukun Kyuhyun berdampak begitu besar bagi Yunho. Jaejoong pun perlahan mulai mengerti perasaannya. Mengerti saat dimana hatinya sakit melihat Yunho tak mengenalnya dan menjauhinya. Bukan Changmin jika terima begitu saja perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong! Ia selidiki semua masalah ini hingga ke akarnya dan berhasil menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

" Ramuan itu takkan bekerja andaikata hyungmu itu tak labil dalam menentukan siapa pilihannya! Aku hanya membantunya menentukan pilihan, dan pilihannya adalah Go Ara bukan Kim Jaejoong!" "KAU!"

Semuanya hanya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dari Wings Of The World! Gomawo!

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah bersedia mereview dan membaca fic ini! Saya sayang kalian semua. Tanpa kalian saya tak mungkin bertahan di fandom ini... Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan, saran, kritik dan pujian yang kalian berikan...Gomawo! Fighting!

Ingin Yunho dan Jaejoong bersatu dan bahagia di fic ini? Caranya gampang!

Caranya mudah ketik : **Yunjae is REAL(spasi)Yunjae harus bersatu!(spasi)sayang Yunjae(spasi)sayang author juga!** Kirim ke review...!

Jika readers mengetik ini akan author buat Yunjae bersatu di fic ini, jika tidak akan author buat Yunho bersatu dengan Ara! Kekekekekekeke *ketawa bareng Kyu* *dihajar masa*

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Kata rival, musuh ataupun lawan sudah tak ada lagi diantara mereka. Kim Jaejoong dan Go Ara telah berteman sekarang. Entah sampai kapan ini bertahan tapi yang jelas Jaejoong sangat senang. Ara yang dulu sangat ketus padanya bisa sedemikian bersahabat.

Disclaimer : Fic ini asli buatan author

Warning : Genderswitch! Gaje

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Go Ara

Shim Changmin

Park Jung Soo

Wings Of The World

Chapter 8

Mata besar dan jernih milik Jaejoong sama sekali tak berkedip sedikitpun. Begitupun dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan bergetar. Ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan terkejut. Tak hanya wajahnya yang terlihat seperti habis kehilangan nyawa tapi juga dengan seluruh organ tubuhnya.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dadanya berdetak lemah. Tulang-tulangnya serasa rapuh, begitu pula dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan keranjang berisi sup ikan yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya perlahan lolos dari genggamannya.

Prang...

Keranjang itu jatuh, mangkuk beling milik Leeteuk ahjumma-nya itu bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai dan pecah. Hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu pula dengan sup ikan yang kini sudah tumpah berceceran dilantai.

"Jae noona!" Changmin dengan sigap memapah tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai limbung itu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sup yang sudah dibuat susah payah oleh ahjummanya itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Setitik cairan bening meluncur mulus di pipinya yang memucat.

Yunho yang melihat adegan dramatis dihadapannya itu memajukan langkahnya untuk mendekati orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ara menarik lengannya lembut dan mengajak Yunho agar tetap berada disisinya.

"Gwenchanayo?" Gumam Yunho pelan. Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa katamu?" Desis Changmin berbahaya. Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa temanmu baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa ia menumpah-"

BUAGH...!

"Kyaaaa! Oppa!" Tanpa segan-segan Changmin melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat dipipi Yunho. Dan sukses membuat Yunho jatuh terjerembab dilantai kamarnya. Ara yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris dan berusaha menjauhkan Yunho dari Changmin.

Usaha Ara melerai keduanya sia-sia. Yunho dengan ganasnya menarik kerah kaus yang dikenakan Changmin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kau! Berani denganku!"

"YA! AKU BERANI JUNG YUNHO!"

BUGH!

Pukulan keras bersarang di bungsu keluarga Jung itu. Duel keras keduanya tak terelakan lagi. Entah karena apa dan bagaimana, keduanya sama-sama diliputi rasa emosi. Adu jotos menjadi pilihan keduanya.

"LELUCON APA YANG KAU BUAT HAH?"

"WAE! APA SALAHKU?"

BUGH...

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Changmin merasakan sakit dikepalanya akibat sesuatu, mungkin itu handphone atau apalah yang ada di tas Ara membentur kepalanya kencang. Ia tarik kepalan tangannya yang hampir saja mengenai wajah Yunho.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Le-lepas-lepaskan!" Mohon Ara dengan nafas terputus-putus. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin tengah menarik kerah bajunya erat. Bahkan saking erat dan kuatnya, Ara merasa kakinya sudah tak menapak lagi di lantai.

"JALANG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU?"

BUAGH!

Ara memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhuyung hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dihadapannya kini sudah ada Jung Yunho yang sedang memunggunginya. Ara menatap punggung Yunho yang naik turun itu sembari mengelus lehernya yang memerah.

Tak beda jauh dengan Ara, Changmin pun kini sudah jatuh terjungkal ke lantai. Beberapa pecahan beling dari mangkuk sup menancap di telapak tangannya.

Namja bertubuh jangkuk itu sedikit meringis merasakan perih ditangannya. Namun ia tak hiraukan itu, ditatapnya nyalang sosok sang hyung yang baru saja melayangkan pukulan padanya. Kemarahan yang amat sangat terlihat jelas di wajah Yunho yang juga tengah menatap Changmin.

Keduanya masih saling menatap. Bertarung dengan kedua mata mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Changmin merasa dirinya kalah. Perasaan takut perlahan menyusup dalam hatinya. Inilah yang tak ia sukai. Dari segi tenaga, kecerdasan dan yang lainnya Changmin mungkin menang dari Yunho tapi tidak dengan aura Yunho. Aura menusuk yang keluar dari mata hyungnya itu, tak pernah sanggup Changmin melawannya.

"BERANI KAU MELUKAI ARA, KUBUNUH KAU!" Jerit Yunho emosi. Dadanya masih naik turun seiring dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya akibat pukulan Changmin. Keduanya masih saling berpandangan. Changmin sama sekali tak berniat membalas kata-kata Yunho.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Sosoknya masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kepalanya menunduk. Tumpahan sup berwarna putih di lantai itu mulai tercemar dengan adanya cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata bening. Tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Otak dibawah standar miliknya sudah kosong tak memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali satu pernyataan bahwa Yunho melupakannya.

Ara memandangi Jaejoong dengan miris. Kejam kah ia? Melakukan hal ini pada orang tanpa daya seperti Kim Jaejoong?

"OMO! Yunho apa yang terjadi?" Entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba Mrs Jung datang dan berdiri di belakang pintu. Dilihatnya wajah putra kesayangannya itu babak belur. Semua baik itu Changmin, Ara maupun Yunho yang masih bergelut dalam dunianya masing-masing sontak langsung memandang ke arah Mrs Jung.

"Umma tanyakan saja pada anak kesayangan umma ini!" Desis Changmin sembari menatap sinis Yunho dan Ara. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Dipegangnya lengan Jaejoong lembut dan merasakan kalau lengan kurus itu dingin.

"Jae noona.."

Plak...

Rasa sakit dipipi Changmin semakin menjadi. Mrs Jung menarik lengan Changmin dan menamparnya tepat dipipi sebelah kanan. Tempat di mana pukulan Yunho yang sebelumnya bersarang. Tak ayal membuat aliran darah mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

"Yah! Kalian bertengkar eoh? Kekacauan apa yang kau buat?" Omel Mrs Jung. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar putra sulungnya ini. Karpet yang tersingkap, tumpahan sup lengkap dengan pecahan dimana-mana, dan keranjang rotan yang terjatuh disudut pintu. Dihampirinya Yunho dan mengelus pipi Yunho yang memar sembari meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Semua baik-baik saja umma setidaknya sampai Changmin datang kekamar ini." Jawab Yunho apa adanya. Mrs Jung langsung membulatkan matanya dan berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Mwo? Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu?" Tanya Mrs Jung sedikit emosi. Namun seketika emosinya meleleh melihat sosok Changmin yang sedang berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Changmin dengan perhatian mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Namja itu nampak kesulitan karena wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk.

"Joongie?" Panggil Mrs Jung lembut. Dihampirinya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Maklum banyak pecahan beling di lantai.

"Changmin marah karena aku tak mengenal dia umma!" Ujar Yunho membela diri. Namun pembelaan diri itu malah seperti petir bagi Mrs Jung. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dia? Kau bilang dia Yun? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia?" Tanya Mrs Jung tak percaya. Ara menggigit bibirnya, semakin kacau menurutnya.

Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya. Dan tak disangkanya sang umma malah justru memukul bahunya. " Yah? Umma kenapa memukulku?"

"Berani kau menyebut Joongie dengan sebutan dia?" Omel Mrs Jung membela Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tak terima dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Ia memang sudah tersentuh dengan Jaejoong. Sosoknya yang lembut dan sangat jauh dari bayangan Mrs Jung membuatnya mulai belajar untuk menyayangi Jaejoong.

"Joongie siapa?" Jaejoong dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semula melemah kini berdetak cepat.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!"

"Aku tak mengenal Kim Jaejoong..."

"Jung Yunho!Hentikan leluconmu ini!"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BAHWA AKU TAK MENGENALNYA!" Jantung yang semula berdetak cepat bahkan tak beraturan itu melemah secara drastis. Hingga akhirnya sosoknya melemah dan jatuh dalam pusaran ketidak sadaran.

0000000000000000000000000

Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Changmin dengan mudahnya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang roboh. Setidaknya ia tepat waktu. Tubuh rapuh Jaejoong tak sampai menyentuh lantai. Jika itu terjadi, Changmin sudah tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana tubuh Jaejoong nantinya. Di lantai masih berserakan pecahan beling. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika tubuh Jaejoong yang pingsan jatuh diatas pecahan beling.

"Joongie!" Pekikan histeris terlontar langsung dari Mrs Jung. Tanpa komando dan arahan, Changmin langsung menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Changmin bagaimana ini?" Mrs Jung masih saja memekik khawatir sembari mengikuti Changmin yang membawa tubuh Jaejoong keluar kamar.

Yunho melihat itu. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkah Changmin. Ara bukan tak melihat itu. Ia melihat gerak gerik Yunho dan dengan cekatan menarik lengan Yunho. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho lembut sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Yunho mengerti maksud dari bahasa non verbal yang ditunjukan tunangannya itu. Ara tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho erat.

Ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini. Tak mungkin melepaskan Yunho begitu saja bukan?

"Tetaplah disini Oppa..." Gumam Ara lirih. Yunho mengangguk sembari mengecup puncak kepala Ara mesra. Mata musangnya yang tajam itu menatap kearah pintu. Telinganya masih jelas mendengar langkah terburu-buru Changmin dan ocehan ummanya yang sudah tak terlihat.

Mengingat Changmin yang begitu perhatian pada Jaejoong membuatnya merasa aneh. Apalagi tingkah Changmin yang tadi menghapus air mata Jaejoong lalu dengan jantan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya, ia merasa khawatir.

Tapi Yunho masih memaklumi ini semua. Mungkin saja Jaejoong adalah kekasih Changmin pikirnya. Dan tentu ia khawatir melihat seseorang tanpa alasan pingsan bersimbah air mata dikamarnya. Tapi ada perasaan yang masih mengganjal dihatinya. Perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang seolah berkata bahwa ia tak rela. Tak rela melihat Changmin dekat dengan sosok yang menurutnya tak dikenalnya itu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho, Changmin terus saja berjalan sembari menggendong tubuh Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Ia juga tak menghiraukan ocehan ummanya yang berkali-kali minta kejelasan atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Otak dan pikiran Changmin sibuk mengumpat. Ia menyesal telah membawa Jaejoong ke kamar Yunho dan menyayangkan sikap idiot Yunho yang tanpa alasan melupakan Jaejoong.

Walaupun jengkel Mrs Jung tetap membantu Changmin dengan membukakan pintu kamarnya agar namja itu bisa meletakan tubuh pingsan Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Tanpa berkata apapun, Mrs Jung juga langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat.

Sekembalinya dari dapur, yeoja berusia hampir 50 tahun itu langsung duduk bersimpuh di pinggir ranjang dan dengan telaten mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan air hangat dan langsung memerintahkan Changmin untuk menelpon dokter.

"Aku sudah menghubungi dokter Han, umma.." Gumam Changmin melapor.

"Ah... Syukurlah..." Mrs Jung langsung menghela napas lega. Tangannya masih mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang cukup basah karena air mata tadi. Ia juga menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Jelas ia sangat khawatir. Semenjak ia berusaha mengenal Jaejoong beberapa waktu yang lalu, perasaan sayang perlahan tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dan ia tak ingin suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Lagipula apa yang harus ia katakan pada Leeteuk nantinya jika tahu Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa hyungmu seperti itu Changmin? Apa yang membuat Yunho jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Mrs Jung memulai interogasinya pada Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas berat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat kaki Jaejoong. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dan disaat itulah ia baru sadar kalau ada darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Aish... Lihat ini! Gara-gara umma menamparku wajahku jadi seperti ini!" Ujar Changmin jengkel. Ia langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju meja rias dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin sembari meringis.

"Aigoo wajah tampanku..."

PLAK!

"Arghhhh...Omo ummma!" Pekik Changmin. Kurang apalagi penderitaannya sekarang? Ujung bibirnya yang pecah dan lebam yang tercetak di wajahnya hasil karya sang umma dan hyungnya, serta luka tusukan beling di telapak tangannya. Kini sang umma tambah memukul bokongnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan umma! Kau apakan hyungmu sampai seperti itu?" Seru Mrs Jung murka. Sadar dengan volume suaranya yang terlalu kencang, ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Aishh... Umma ini bicara apa eoh? Aku tak mungkin berbuat apa-apa pada putra penurut umma itu! Aku hanya memukulnya karena Yunho-hyung dengan seenak udelnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenal Jae noona! Itu saja!" Ucap Changmin membela diri.

PLAK!

"Aish...! Umma kenapa memukul bokongku lagi?" Seru Changmin tak terima dengan pukulan kedua yang dilayangkan sang umma di bokongnya.

"Setidaknya kau tak perlu memukuli hyungmu itu sampai babak belur! Dasar babo!" Omel Mrs Jung. Changmin yang tingkat kejengkelannya sudah melebihi ambang batas memilih keluar kamar.

"Omo! Yah! Kau mau kemana Changmin! Dengarkan umma dulu!"

"Membiarkan umma memukuli bokongku disini eoh? Tak akan!"

"Baik! Baik! Umma minta maaf! Sekarang jelaskan pada umma! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" Cegah Mrs Jung sembari tersenyum memohon. Changmin yang melihat senyum memohon ummanya yang menurutnya aneh itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Yunho-hyung seperti itu pasti karena Go Ara! Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja menyebalkan itu!"

PLAK...

"Umma!"

"Jung Changmin jangan bicara sembarangan! Tidak mungkin Ara melakukan itu!" Bela Mrs Jung, tentunya sembari memukul bokong Changmin. Namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya jengkel. Tidak ummanya tidak hyungnya semua plin-plan. Tadi membela Jaejoong dan sekarang membela Ara. Mana yang benar?

"Ia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada Yunho-hyung! Aku yakin itu! Umma percayalah padaku!" Ujar Changmin. Mrs Jung tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu hal dan memekik pelan.

"Omo! Mungkinkah hyungmu memilih Ara?" Pekik Mrs Jung.

"Maksud umma?"

"Tepat beberapa waktu yang lalu, umma menyuruh hyungmu untuk mengambil keputusan, apakah memilih Ara atau Jaejoong." Jelas Mrs Jung. Changmin yang perlahan mulai mengerti maksud ummanya mulai membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau Yunho hyung sengaja melupakan Jaejoong noona dan memilih Ara?" Seru Changmin menebak. Dan dengan sedikit ragu Mrs Jung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini jelas tidak mungkin umma! Yunho hyung tak mungkin memilih Ara!" Bantah Changmin. Mrs Jung menundukan kepalanya resah. Sangat tak masuk akal kalau Yunho sampai hati melakukan ini pada Jaejoong. Jika memang ia memilih Ara ia tak mungkin sampai berteriak tak mengenal Jaejoong.

Namun jika memang Ara yang ada dibalik ini semua, itu juga tak mungkin. Coba gunakan logika, mana mungkin seseorang hanya lupa dengan satu orang saja. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Mungkin benar, Yunho memang sudah melupakan Jaejoong. Ia sengaja melupakan ini agar Jaejoong membencinya dan akhirnya meninggalkannya..." Tebak Mrs Jung menarik kesimpulan. Sedikit masuk akal memang. Namun Changmin tidak bisa menerima kesimpulan itu begitu saja.

Otaknya berfikir keras. Mencoba menyusuri apa saja yang Yunho lakukan tepatnya sebelum ia melupakan Jaejoong. Pertama adalah saat Yunho bermain bersama Jaejoong di halaman belakang rumah. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya juga pada saat pagi hari, Yunho masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan Yunho masih bercerita soal Jaejoong padanya. Lalu kemudian tiba-tiba saja pukul 10 pagi tadi Yunho turun dari kamarnya dengan tubuh seolah kehilangan nyawa.

Setelah itu Yunho berbicara serius dengan Ara dan tiba-tiba saja mengeluh sakit dikepalanya bahkan sampai terjatuh didapur...

BINGO! Benar! Disaat itulah. Saat dimana setelah Yunho mengeluh sakit dikepalanya, tak lama Jaejoong datang dan kejadian itu berlangsung. Kejadian dimana Yunho tak mengenali Jaejoong.

"Umma! Umma ingat saat dimana Yunho hyung tiba-tiba saja mengeluh sakit kepala? Disaat itulah Yunho hyung kehilangan ingatannya tentang Jae noona!" Seru Changmin dengan wajah berbinar. Binar di wajah Changmin masih terus bertahan, setidaknya sampai sang umma tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak setuju.

"Umma! Percayalah padaku pasti yeoja itu melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh pada Yunho hyung! Yunho hyung tak mungkin sengaja melupakan Jae-noona! Mungkin saat itu Ara noona memukul Yunho-hyung!"

"Tidak mungkin Changmin! Apa yang yang bisa dilakukan Ara sementara kau jelas ada didapur saat itu bukan? Ini mungkin sudah jadi pilihan hyungmu..." Ujar Mrs Jung pasrah, dan Changmin tak semudah itu menerima ini semua.

"Umma! Umma harus.."

"Changmin sudahlah... Dr Han nanti akan langsung memeriksa hyungmu, dan jika tidak terjadi suatu hal apapun pada hyungmu, mungkin Yunho memang tak ditakdirkan dengan Jaejoong.."

"Tapi umma.."

00000000000000000000000000

Mata besar yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu tak lepas dari punggung seorang namja di seberang sana yang sedang berdiri menunggu sesuatu. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat namja yang dipandanginya itu menoleh kearahnya dan balas memandangnya.

"Oppa hwaiting.." Bisiknya sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Guna memberi semangat pada namja disana yang sedang mengantri beli es krim.

Namja itu hanya bisa merengut. Merespon kata-kata penuh semangat dari kekasihnya itu. Untuk mendapatkan es krim pesanan kekasihnya itu ia bukan hanya harus menunggu satu dua orang didepannya tapi tepatnya puluhan. Bayangkan saja betapa panjangnya antrian tersebut. Entah seenak apa es krim yang dijual itu. Pikir si namja.

Kembali yeoja cantik bernama lahir Go Ara itu terkikik melihat ekspresi tak senang kekasihnya. Biarkan saja Yunho, kekasihnya alias namja yang sedang mengantri di seberang sana itu kesusahan. Sudah lama ia ingin mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Maklum, karena suatu hal hubungannya dan Yunho merenggang. Dan tentu kalian tahu apa yang di maksud dengan sesuatu itu kan?

Ara melihat keselilingnya dengan mata berbinar. Belum pernah ia merasa sesenang ini. Bahkan dengan hanya melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain bola di taman yang cukup ramai ini saja sudah membuatnya tertawa sendiri seperti orang kurang waras.

Banyak hal yang menyebabkannya sangat senang hari ini. Salah satunya adalah karena hari ini adalah kencan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya bersama sang kekasih. Tentu sangat menyenangkan bukan.

Bosan menunggu, yeoja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus mencari tempat duduk. Masalah Yunho yang sedang mengantri disana, itu tak masalah. Ia bisa menghubungi Yunho dan memberitahu dimana ia nanti jika Yunho sudah selesai mengantri.

Tak jauh berjalan Ara menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong, tak jauh dari kolam ikan. Dengan wajah sumringah di hampirinya space kosong itu. Namun sungguh hari ini mungkin bukan keberuntungannya, baru saja ia melangkah, seorang nenek-nenek bertongkat duduk di tempat yang akan didudukinya itu.

Ara masih normal dan punya sopan santun. Tak mungkin ia meminta nenek itu menyingkir dari tempatnya agar ia bisa duduk bukan?

Matanya bergeser sedikit ke seberang kolam, dan bingo...

Ia menemukan tiga ayunan. Ia bisa duduk disana sekaligus main ayunan. Segera saja ia melangkah kearah ayunan itu. Ara sadar kalau dari tiga ayunan itu ada satu orang telah mengisi ayunannya. Sehingga tersisa dua ayunan kosong disampingnya. Dan peduli apa ia dengan hal itu.

Namun saat beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di ayunan tersebut, sepertinya ia mulai peduli... ah mungkin dipaksa peduli dengan sosok yang menduduki ayunan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong.." Serunya. Sosok yang menduduki ayunan itu menoleh. Sadar jika namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"A-Ara onnie." Balasnya sedikit terbata. Mungkin sama halnya dengan Ara, Jaejoong juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Ara di dekatnya ini. Yeoja yang sangat senang memakai kaus longgar putih itu langsung beranjak dari ayunannya.

"Ah.. Gwenchana Jaejoong-shii, duduklah kembali! Aku hanya ingin duduk di ayunan ini, soalnya tak ada bangku taman yang kosong." Jelas Ara dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia sama sekali tak berniat berbuat atau berkata kasar pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya yang hari ini terlihat sayu itu. Mungkin otaknya sedang mencerna kata-kata Ara.

"Ah ne gomawo.." Gumamnya setelah itu. Sedangkan Ara telah duduk di ayunan tepat disamping Jaejoong. Ara meluruskan kakinya dan mulai memijit kakinya.

Hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Pandangan Ara tertuju pada anak-anak yang bermain bola di sana, dan Jaejoong sendiri masih fokus memandangi kakinya.

"Kau pegal?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ara sontak menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memandangnya.

"Ne Jaejoong-shii.."

"Ah apakah karena sepatumu yang aneh itu?"

"Huh? Ini... Sepatuku tak aneh Jaejoong-shii, ini nama sepatu hak tinggi."

"Hak tinggi?"

"Ne! Kau tak pernah memakainya?" Tanya Ara pada Jaejoong yang masih fokus pada sepatu hak tinggi Ara.

"Ah ne! Jae tak pernah pakai yang seperti itu, selalu pakai yang seperti ini..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memandangi sandal jepit karet berwarna merah miliknya. Ara juga mengikuti arah pandangan sosok berambut hitam pendek itu sambil terkikik pelan.

"Sandalmu terlihat sangat nyaman Jaejoong-shii." Komentar Ara tanpa sedikit ada nada menyindir. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Sandal ini Jae beli sendiri dengan uang tabungan, tapi sekarang sudah jelek dan Jae tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli yang baru.." Gumam Jaejoong merendah. Ia sembunyikan kakinya di bawah kursi ayunan yang sekarang sedang didudukinya itu. Dibandingkan dengan sepatu hak tinggi Ara yang mengkilap, tentu sandal jepitnya yang sudah kusam itu tak ada bandingannya.

"Ah... Kupikir tak seperti itu. Selama masih nyaman dan bisa dipakai, bukan berarti sandalmu jelek Jaejoong-shii.." Ujar Ara. Entah apakah kepalanya ini baru saja terbentur sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika berfikir buruk pada Ara, ia selalu berfikir baik soal yeoja cantik ini. Dan memang Ara tak bermaksud apapun mengatakan hal ini.

"Gomawo.."

"Ne..Cheonmaneyo.."

"Jaejoong-shii.."

"Ne..?"

"Boleh aku pinjam sandalmu sebentar, sepertinya kakiku lecet dan ini pegal sekali.." Pinta Ara sembari melepas sepatunya. Dan benar saja, kelingkingnya yang mungil dan terawat itu lecet dan memerah. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berjalan tadi.

"Ne tentu saja. Ah apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari meringis saat melihat lecet di kelingking Ara.

"Hm. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Nyaman sekali memakai sandal.." Seru Ara sembari tertawa kecil melihat wajah khawatir Jaejoong. Diliriknya kaki putih Jaejoong yang sekarang tak beralaskan apapun. Maklum sandal jepitnya sudah berpindah ke kaki Ara.

"Kau pakai ini."

"Eh..?"

"Selagi aku pakai sandalmu, kau pakai sepatuku sebentar supaya kakimu tak kotor. Lagipula sekali-kali kau harus mencoba sepatu hak tinggi. Sebagai seorang yeoja, Jaejoong-shii juga harus mengerti mode kan?" Jelas Ara. Dengan telaten ia pakaikan sepatunya pada kaki Jaejoong.

"Ah tidak muat.." Keluh Jaejoong saat tali sepatu Ara tak sampai membelit keseluruhan kakinya yang memang sedikit lebih besar. Ara tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Tak apa, seperti ini saja sudah keren!" Puji Ara sembari mengacungkan dua jari jempolnya. Memang ia tak mengada-ngada. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna biru tua dengan aksen tali-tali kepang itu sangat kontras dengan kaki jenjang Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Ara-onnie.."

"Ah jangan seperti itu, aku juga meminjam sandalmu, jadi anggap saja kita saling bertukar barang sementara.." Ucap Ara. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya senang sembari memandangi kakinya.

"Lain kali jika kau punya uang, belilah sepatu dengan model seperti ini ne?"

"Ah...ne Ara Onnie.." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

Hening kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Jaejoong masih saja memandangi kakinya. Sesekali mengoyang-goyangkannya. Sedangkan Ara berkali-kali menghela napas lega, sandal jepit Jaejoong meski ia akui sudah jelek, tapi maish tetap nyaman. Karet sandalnya masih sangat empuk. Jari-jari kakinya bebas bergerak sekarang.

"Kau sering ketaman ini Jaejoong-shii?" Tanya Ara memecah keheningan. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ne...taman ini sangat bagus, sudah sebulan ini Jae selalu ke taman ini.." Jelas Jaejoong. Mata besarnya menerawang ke langit dan perlahan menutup saat semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"Sendiri..."

"Kau berani?"

"Ne... Taman ini tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Jae." Ara menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Memang benar taman ini tak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong.

Mata besar Ara setia mengamati Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya. Wajah putih bersih tanpa sedikitpun polesan make up itu terlihat sangat bersinar saat tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Meski Ara dapat melihat gurat-gurat lelah di wajah itu namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan alamiah Jaejoong.

Tanpa make up saja Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi jika Jaejoong berdandan atau melakukan berbagai macam perawatan seperti dirinya?

Ara tersenyum sekaligus meringis dalam hati. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Yunho kekasihnya dulu sangat tergila-gila pada Jaejoong.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hm?"

"Ara Onnie, ke taman ini bersama siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ara sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku bersama Yunho." Jawab Ara jujur. Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula biasa saja berubah saat Ara menyebut nama Yunho. Dan Ara sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong seolah menyakinkan. Dipandangnya Ara, dan disaat itulah Ara sadar. Sorot mata Jaejoong menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa ia terluka.

"N-ne." Jawab Ara canggung sembari mengigit pelan bawah bibirnya . Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Hm.. Ara-onnie."

"Hm?"

"Boleh Jae tahu bagaimana kabar Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Ara tak kuasa menatap wajah Jaejoong berlama-lama. Ia merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. Namun dibalik perasaan bersalahnya ia juga merasa penasaran akan suatu hal.

"Tentu saja, Yunho baik Jaejoong-shii. Sangat baik.." Jawab Ara kembali jujur. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan dan perlahan tersenyum.

"Hm.. Syukurlah Yun-Yunho baik-baik saja."

"Jaejoong-shii boleh aku bertanya sesuatu..?"

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yunho? Ah maksudku apa yang kau rasakan saat kau bersama dengan-"

"Senang."

"Eh?" Ara sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan saat ia belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Maksud Jae, Jae sangat senang saat bersama dengan Yunho. Jae juga senang saat bersama Ara Onnie." Jelas Jaejoong terburu-buru. Mungkin Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ia merasa mungkin saja Ara akan tersinggung dan marah dengan kata-katanya.

"Ah ne, lalu bagaima perasaanmu pada Yunho?" Tanya Ara. Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak membuat Ara sedikit panik. Jujur ia takut salah bicara dan pada akhirnya menyakiti Jaejoong lagi. Sungguh ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Namun ia juga tak mau berpisah dari Yunho.

"Jae tidak tahu.."

"Jae tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Yun pada Jae. Yun selalu mengatakan banyak hal yang justru membuat Jae malah semakin tak mengerti. Jae merasa sangat senang saat Yun bersama Jae. Saat bermain bersama, dan saat Yun datang kerumah Jae. Dan saat Yun tak bersama Jae lagi, disini rasanya sakit sekali. Terkadang sakitnya sampai membuat Jae menangis dan sesak."

"Perasaan apa ini Ara Onnie? Beritahu Jae... Jae ingin perasaan ini hilang tapi tidak bisa." Tanya Jaejoong putus asa. Ditatapnya wajah Ara dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Gurat-gurat kelelahan semakin terlihat jelas diwajah itu.

Ara menatapnya iba. Sama sekali tak terbesit cemburu ataupun kesal dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ia justru merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong. Terjebak dalam kebingungan terus menerus tentu menyakitkan bukan?

"Ara Onnie."

"Mollayo."

"Ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan Jaejoong-shii.." Jawab Ara. Ia sungguh tak kuasa menyatakan bahwa perasaan yang Jaejoong rasakan adalah cinta. Perasaan cinta pada Yunho. Sehingga ia memilih untuk menyembunyikannya.

Jahat. Ya. Ara sadar bahwa dirinya jahat. Jahat pada Jaejoong.

"Ah begitu." Jaejoong nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Ara. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan mulai memainkan kakinya.

"Mianhae ne Jaejoong-shii.."

"Hm gwenchana.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Ara sadar bahwa senyum itu hanya sekedar senyum palsu belaka.

"Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa datang kerumah Yunho kan Jaejoong-shii? Aku juga ada disana!" Tawar Ara. Jaejoong memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan.

"Jae tidak bisa.."

"Ah kenapa begitu? Kita bisa bermain bersama disana, bersama Changmin juga. Changmin akhir-akhir ini nampak murung. Mungkin jika kau datang kau bisa menghiburnya Jaejoong-shii.."

"Jae tidak bisa Ara Onnie.."

"Yunho sudah melupakan Jae, mana mungkin Jae pergi kerumah Yunho. Yunho akan merasa tidak nyaman.."

Ingin rasanya Ara membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Ia sungguh sama sekali tak bermaksud menyindir, atau menyakiti Jaejoong dengan tawarannya itu. Sungguh ia tak sadar. Ia hanya ingin menghibur Jaejoong dan kebetulan memang beberapa hari ini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Yunho, jadi ia juga bisa kan mengajak Jaejoong bermain. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud apapun.

"A-a ah ka-kalau begitu kau bisa datang kerumahku, aku akan mengajarimu cara berpakaian, berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi, dan cara berdandan. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu dan kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama bagaiman ?" Tawar Ara. Mengapa yeoja ini tiba-tiba bisa begitu baik pada Jaejoong? Jawabannya adalah semata-mata untuk mengubur rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. Ara sangat senang melihat senyum Jaejoong. Meski tipis tapi ia tahu kalau itu bukan senyum palsu. Ara menghela napas lega.

'Kau begitu baik Jaejoong-shii..' Bisik Ara dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu sekarang boleh aku tahu berapa usiamu?" Tanya Ara, ia sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit mengarah pada Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma bilang usiaku 22 tahun." Jawab Jaejoong. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Ara langsung menepuk tangannya dan itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Kita sebaya Jaejoong-shii, itu berarti kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Onnie. Kau panggil aku Ara-ah. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ara sedikit antusias. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ara-ah." Panggil Jaejoong dan langsung memancing adanya senyuman lebar dibibir Ara.

"Sekarang kita berteman ne Jaejoong-ah?" Tawar Ara sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Jaejoong sejenak menghapus sisa air mata yang maish mengambang di pelupuk matanya dan juga dengan senyum lebar menyambut kelingking Ara dan menautnya.

Kata rival, musuh ataupun lawan sudah tak ada lagi diantara mereka. Kim Jaejoong dan Go Ara telah berteman sekarang. Entah sampai kapan ini bertahan tapi yang jelas Jaejoong sangat senang. Ara yang dulu sangat ketus padanya bisa sedemikian bersahabat.

"Ara-ah." Ara mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya bukan Jaejoong. Melainkan kekasihnya. Jung Yunho tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya memegang segelas es krim dengan topping kacang dan choco chip pesanannya.

Yunho sudah kembali. Dan entah kenapa Ara tak berharap Yunho akan kembali secepat ini.

"Oppa.." Panggil Ara. Ia langsung beranjak dari ayunannya. Yunho tersenyum dan menghampirinya kekasihnya itu.

"Akhirnya aku dapatkan, kau tahu antriannya sangat panjang." Jelas Yunho dengan senyumnya. Ara menyambut es krim yang Yunho berikan. Ia memandang es krimnya. Nafsunya mendadak hilang.

"Wae?"

"Ah gwenchana oppa, gomawo.." Gumam Ara. Tak ingin membuat keksihnya kecewa, Ara langsung memakan es krimnya. Yunho kembali tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Ara sayang sampai akhirnya ia sadar ada seseorang didekatnya dan Ara yang sedang menunduk.

"Ah anyeong haseyo, kau bersama kekasihku tadi?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yunho.

"N-ne.." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia masih belum beranjak dari ayunannya.

"Kau teman Changmin yang waktu itu datang kerumah kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Namja itu sama sekali tak sadar akan dampak pertanyaannya. Ah bukan...

Yunho bukannya tak sadar, tapi tak tahu. Ia masih dalam pengaruh Ara. Ia masih tak mengenali Jaejoong. Kenyataan ini jelas semakin memukul Jaejoong.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Jaejoong untuk berjabat tangan. Yunho memang orang yang ramah. Ia berikan senyumnya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak tersentuh hatinya saat melihat senyum Yunho. Ia justru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hatinya.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari ayunannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Namun sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya justru terjadi.

BRUGH...

"KYAAA...!"

Dagunya dan dadanya menghantam keras aspal tempatnya berpijak. Ia terjatuh. Sepatu hak tinggi milik Ara yang dipakainya membuatnya terpeleset.

"Ah... kakiku.." Rintih Ara. Jaejoong langsung mendudukan tubuhnya. Sebelum ia jatuh ia reflek memegang lengan Ara, agar ia tak jatuh namun Ara yang tak siap akhirnya membuat keduanya terjatuh secara bersamaan dengan posisi Ara jatuh terduduk dan ia terlungkup.

"Yah...Ara-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Lututku berdarah.." Gumam Ara melihat lututnya berdarah akibat menghantam kerasnya aspal. Ia juga sempat menubruk Yunho sebelum terjatuh tadi, menyebabkan es krim yang dipegangnya tumpah dan mengotori sedikit kemeja hitam Yunho.

"Aigoo... Lututmu terluka begini, bajuku juga jadi kotor..." Keluh Yunho. Moodnya yang memang sudah memburuk akibat mengantri tadi semakin buruk saja sekarang saat melihat kekasihnya terluka dan kemeja kesayangannya kotor. Ditatapnya nyalang Jaejoong yang sibuk mengusap darah yang keluar dari dagunya.

"YAH! Tak bisakah kau hati-hati?" Bentak Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menundukan wajahnya. Sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah Yunho yang sedang membentaknya.

"Kau membuat Ara terluka! Dan...Aish..! Kau membuat bajuku jadi kotor!" Omel Yunho lagi. Ara langsung menarik lengan Yunho. Mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti.

"Kau ini sepertinya senang sekali membuat kekacauan ya? Kemarin kau membuat hubunganku dan adikku renggang! Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Changmin sampai memukuliku karenamu! Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Oppa sudah!"

"Dia sudah membuatmu terluka! Kemarin juga begitu, gara-gara dia, Changmin mencekikmu, kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih berdekatan dengannya?" Bentak Yunho lagi. Beberapa pasang mata mulai melihat ke arah mereka. Dan semuanya menganggap hal ini biasa dan mulai tak peduli.

"Dasar pembuat masalah!" Umpat Yunho tak berperasaan. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang tak menopakng tubuhnya, langsung meremas dadanya kuat. Setetes cairan bening mulai membasahi aspal tempatnya sekarang duduk bersimpuh.

Ara mengenakan sebuah dress dan tak menggunakan celana panjang, jadi wajar jika lututnya terluka saat terjatuh tadi, dan bajunya sendiri hanya terkena sedikit cipratan es krim. Tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dada Jaejoong dan dagunya yang berdarah. Terlebih ini semua tak sebanding dengan bentakkan berlebihan Yunho yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Kenapa Yunho harus mengungkit semuanya? Mengungkit kejadian sebulan yang lalu terjadi? Ia tak salah apa-apa. Jaejoong tak salah, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia juga tak sengaja terjatuh.

Jaejoong merasakan kembali nyeri di dadanya yang amat sangat. Seperti tertusuk belati hingga tembus ke belakang. Air mata telah mengalir melalui pipinya sendiri. Hanya saja tak terlihat karena ia menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Sekilas Yunho bisa melihat sepasang sepatu hak tinggi melekat di kaki Jaejoong. Ia tertawa sinis saat sadar mungkin karena sepatu ini Jaejoong jatuh.

"Jadi karena sepatu itu? Kalau belum bisa memakainya, jangan coba-coba! Kau jadi melukai orang lain! Dasar kampungan!"

"OPPA!"

Jaejoong sudah tak kuat. Berlama-lama di tempat ini semakin membuat sakit di hatinya menjadi akibat kata-kata kasar Yunho dan semua cemoohannya. Perlahan sosok rapuh itu menarik diri. Dilepaskannya sepatu Ara yang masih melekat di kakinya.

Ia letakan sepatu itu disisi kaki Ara yang terulur. Ia cabut perlahan sandalnya yang menempel di kaki Ara dan memakainya kembali. Ara melihatnya iba namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Yunho masih menatapnya benci.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Dan disaat itulah ia sadar jika terjadi sesuatu terjadi pada kakinya. Sakit luar biasa mendera kakinya yang keseleo.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Ucap Ara khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong terjatuh kembali saat berusaha bangun. Namun Jaejoong tak menyerah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan sakit hingga ia berhasil berdiri.

Ia bungkukan tubuhnya hormat pada Ara dan Yunho. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan keduanya. Ia terus berjalan meski dengan langkah tertatih. Setiap melangkah rasa sakit di kakinya juga semakin bertambah.

"Jae tak kuat umma..." Bisik Jaejoong sambil memukuli dadanya saat ia keluar dari taman itu.

0000000000000000000000000

"Kuharap kau bersedia hadir Leeteuk-shii.." Ucap seorang yeoja anggun sembari menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Leeteuk. Yeoja anggun bermarga Jung itu langsung menundukan wajahnya ketika benda pemberiannya itu telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Diletakannya benda itu diatas meja ruang tamu rumahnya yang sederhana. Tempat keduanya sekarang berada.

"Jika Jaejoong menginginkannya aku pasti akan hadir di acara bahagia ini Jung-shii.." Gumam Leeteuk masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya. Mrs Jung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Leeteuk. Yeoja itu tersenyum getir menatap senyum damai lawan bicaranya.

Sikap Leeteuk seolah menunjukan bahwa tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Tepatnya diantara anak mereka. Ah... ingatlah bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah anak Leeteuk.

"Kuharap juga demikian." Balas Mrs Jung. Ia merasa sangat rendah dihadapan yeoja ini. Seolah ia kehilangan kharisma khas keluarga Jung yang disandangnya.

Sedikit banyak ia mulai berharap Jaejoonglah yang bersanding dengan putranya. Namun apa mau dikata, dalam sekejap putranya itu mengubah keputusannya dan memilih tetap bertahan dengan tunangannya.

Dan inilah yang membuatnya seolah tak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Jaejoong.

"Tak kusangka akan mulur sedemikian lama.."

"Ah.."

"Maksudku tak kusangka akan selama ini jarak antara pertunangan dan pernikahannya..." Ujar Leeteuk. Mrs Jung kembali tersenyum getir.

"Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan Leeteuk-shii.." Jawab Mrs Jung sekenanya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berspekulasi bahwa perkataan Leeteuk tadi bukan hanya sekedar pernyataan spontan tanpa makna. Melainkan bermakna, mengapa tak secepatnya saja Yunho menikah setelah pertunangannya? Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tak akan mengenal Jaejoong terlalu lama dan tak akan sampai hati memberikan janji-janji palsu yang jika pada akhirnya tidak ia tepati. Dengan begitu Jaejoong tak akan terluka kan?

" Aku turut bahagia atas pilihan Yunho, Jung-shii.." Ucap Leeteuk. Semakin menambah perasaan bersalah di hati Mrs Jung.

"Terima kasih banyak Leeteuk-shii, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Jaejoong."

Kembali Leeteuk tersenyum. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Mrs Jung seolah menjadi penutup dialog penuh kecanggungan itu. Mrs Jung perlahan beranjak dari duduknya. Saling berjabat tangan dan membungkukan tubuh pada sang pemilik rumah.

Dan saat itulah, seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu. Mrs Jung melebarkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang baru masuk itu. Lama keduanya saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya suara Leeteuk menginterupsi keduanya.

"Joongie kemarilah beri salam pada Jung ahjumma." Seru Leeteuk kepada keponakannya yang baru pulang itu. Leeteuk sedikit terkejut melihat kaus putih Jaejoong kotor, dan dagunya yang memerah. Jalan Jaejoong juga sedikit tertatih. Namun Leeteuk menahan dirinya.

Ia tak ingin Mrs Jung ikut campur. Biar ia tanyakan langsung pada Jaejoong saat yeoja ini keluar dari rumahnya.

Mrs Jung balas tersenyum. Hatinya sungguh tak tega melihat Jaejoong. Entah apa saja yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia tak pernah tahu. Ia hanya pernah melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho mengenakan cincin yang sama. Dan jika memang benar dugaannya bahwa Yunho berjanji menikahi Jaejoong pastilah ini akan sangat menyakiti Jaejoong.

Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Dimana Yunho berseru keras bahwa ia tak mengenal Jaejoong itulah hari terakhir Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya dirumah kediaman Jung. Dan selama sebulan itulah Mrs Jung tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun mengenai Jaejoong. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi Ara.

Kini setelah sebulan berlalu, ia datang dengan anggunnya kerumah Jaejoong untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan putranya. Dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Dugaannya benar, Jaejoong memang tidak dalam keadaan baik seperti yang Leeteuk katakan saat pertama kali ia masuk kedalam rumah ini barusan.

"Joongie.." Panggil Leeteuk lagi saat Jaejoong tak kunjung menghampirinya dan justru malah terus berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Gwenchana Leeteuk-shii, Jaejoong nampak lelah ia mungkin ingin istirahat." Ucap Mrs Jung. Leeteuk tersenyum canggung sembari menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan Jaejoong, Jung-shii.."

"Tak perlu seperti itu Leeteuk-shii, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu dan aku minta maaf karena Yunho yang seharusnya datang memberi undangan ini justru tak bisa datang..."

"Ne aku memakluminya. Yunho pasti sangat sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya. Tentu akan lebih baik jika Yunho turun tangan langsung dalam persiapan pernikahannya daripada memberikan undangan ini pada kami secara langsung.." Jawab Leeteuk lembut. Kembali membuat Mrs Jung memunculkan senyum kegetiran.

Tentu lebih baik Yunho tak datang langsung mengantar undangan pernikahannya. Karena itu akan semakin menambah luka bagi Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Mrs Jung berspekulasi setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Leeteuk-shii, aku sangat senang bisa berkunjung kerumahmu ini.."

"Ne akupun sangat senang bisa dikunjungi oleh anda Jung-shii. Sampaikan salamku pada kedua putramu juga pada calon menantumu. Dan sampaikan pula ucapan terima kasihku yang sangat besar untuk Yunho. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi guru sekaligus teman terbaik untuk Jaejoongku, terima kasih karena telah bersedia berbagi ilmu dengan Jaejoong, mengajari Jaejoong banyak hal... dan... ah aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan.."

"Selamat berbahagia dan terima kasih..."

' Karena telah menghancurkan putriku...' Lanjut sosok berlesung pipi itu dalam hati sembari tersenyum damai.

Wings Of The World Chapter 8 End

Kyaaaaaaaaa…..

Saya ga tau harus bicara apalagi *ikut saudara ibay terjun ke kali sanggrahan samping sekolah*

Ga tau kenapa otak saya lagi ngablu alias error. Ide yang tadinya mengalir bak kali sanggrahan hilang entah kenapa dan yang muncul ide gaje nan koplak ini readers.

Maap jika fic ini makin lama makin gaje, horror, ga nyambung dan yang pasti typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Soalnya author memanfaatkan waktu libur yang seumprit ini buat bikin chapter yang panjangnya ga nahan ini. 27 halaman word! Dan sukses buat author gempor nulisnya tapi tetep seneng banget nulisnya, dan saya selalu nangis di depan laptop setiap nulis adegan Jaejoong…*hiks *peluk yayang Uchun*

To : **Shana Elfishy, Cho Hyunmin, Iino Sayuri, Auliya, Meong, Zhie Hikaru, Anggik, Chichi, Saya-asty, Ryu cassie, Himi Duckbutt, YuyaLoveSungmin, Ndok, Cassiopeia, Putryboo, Cocobi, Aidasungjing, Rizkyeonhae, Unname, Lia black heart, Kucing Liar, Rainie YJ, Jung Ah mi, Fhee, Minizfu, Nimjjeje6002, Rara, Sanghyun Kim, Ibay, Kyuminjaeumma0197, Haico Edogawa, Meyjeje, Gratia, Jungmmjjeje17, Mila, Enshooo27, Stevhani, Aoi ko mamoru, Jung baby shippo**

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mereview dan memberikan komentarnya, jujur saya seneng banget baca semua review dari kalian, dan saya berharap readers ga bosen sama cerita ini, saya takut ff ini akhrinya tenggelem gara-gara jarang saya update, tapi emang ga ada waktu luang *sok sibuk*

Ini semua buat kalian, semoga suka dengan chapter 8 ini. Juga untuk semua readers yang membaca fic ini. Terima kasih.

To **Jung Yunho** : Kenapa di fic ini anda begitu menyebalkan? *ditimpuk masa*

To **Kim Jaejoong** : Bersabarlah nak… tetap tabah *peluk Jaemma*

To saudara **Ibay dan Dianita** *mulai sebut merek* : Gue udh update nih, berhenti menerrorku disekolahhhh *ngumpet*, ga review gue samperin di kelas *gak selo**disamperin balik*

To **semua author screenplays yang mampir ke fic ini** : Saya request fic dengan cast INFINITE! Ayo ramaikan ffn dengan cast Infinite, terutama untuk couple myungyeol dan woogyu ya… *kibarin bendera Myungyeol-Woogyu*

Bocoran Chapter depan : Jaejoong anaknya Leeteuk? Undangan sudah disebar dan hari pernikahan telah tiba. Jaejoong sudah tak kuat lagi! Changmin ayo semangat-semangat! Kita ungkap semua kejahatan ukemu si kyu itu! Ada adegan berdarah di akhir chapter…..Kyaaaa darah siapa itu? Tetap tunggu Wings Of The world chingu!

Ingin Yunjae bersatu? Caranya ketik

Yunjae (spasi) harus bersatu(spasi)sayang author dah pokoknya! Kirim ke review *tambah di timpuk


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : " Kau sangat beruntung Jungsoo.." " Youngwoon, suamimu. Dialah appa dari anak yang kukandung Onnie." " Aku hanya sedang ada dalam mimpi.. Yun-Yunho songsaengnim tak pernah berjanji apapun padaku. Ja-jadi jangan-ja-jangan khawatir... Selamat tinggal.." Jaejoong ikhlas.. Ikhlas jika harus melepaskan Yunho..

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya author. Castnya punya diri mereka masing-masing

Warning : Gaje! Genderswitch! Khusus Uke!

Wings Of The World

Chapter 9

Buagh...

Suara keras terdengar dari dalam salah satu rumah mungil sederhana di pertengahan kota Chungnam itu. Sesosok yeoja bertubuh kurus itu terpelanting keras dilantai saat menerima tendangan dari seorang namja tua berwajah sangar berbadan besar dihadapannya.

Tubuhnya yang ringkih itu semakin meringkuk saat tendangan serta pukulan bertubi-tubi diberikan namja tua itu padanya. Kedua lengannya melindungi erat perutnya. Seolah melindungi makhluk mungil tanpa daya dalam perutnya. Sementara namja tua itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan yeoja yang sudah banjir air mata dan darah itu.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI! KAU MEMBUAT MALU KELUARGA!" Seruan keras yang disertai tendangan kuat dilengannya itu membuat yeoja itu semakin tak berdaya. Tendangan juga ia layangkan ke kepala yeoja itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala yeoja bersurai cokelat kepirangan itu. Sekuat tenaga ia pertahankan kesadarannya. Matanya yang semula bulat indah itu kini telah membengkak karena menangis juga karena lebam akibat pukulan namja tua itu.

Ditatapnya nanar sosok namja tua yang biasa dipanggilnya appa itu. Lalu beralih pada sosok yeoja paruh baya yang biasa ia panggil umma di belakang sang appa, yang tengah duduk bersandar di tembok sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lalu tatapan matanya beralih kedua sosok yang tengah berdiri jauh dari jangkauannya. Seorang yeoja muda berambut hitam sebahu. Yeoja muda yang akrab dengan sebutan Cinderella itu menatapnya sendu bercampur kecewa, sedih dan kasihan. Sedangkan sosok namja bertubuh besar disamping yeoja muda nampak mengalihkan wajahnya, seakan tak ingin melihat adegan memilukan ini.

Yeoja yang kini menjadi objek kekerasan appanya itu menatap sedih sekaligus kecewa namja bertubuh besar yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya itu.

" Jawab aku anak brengsek!" Desis sang appa sembari mencengkeram kerah yeoja berambut cokelat itu. Cengkeraman itu sangat kuat hingga sanggup membuat tubuh kurusnya yang semula meringkuk dilantai tertarik paksa untuk berdiri. Bahkan ia sendiri tak merasakan kalau kakinya menapak dilantai.

"JAWAB AKU SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU HAMIL?" Jerit sang appa. Yeoja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. Dan gelengan kepala itu jelas membuat sang appa semakin murka dan kembali melempar tubuhnya.

Sudah tak dapat digambarkan lagi rasa sakit yang dirasakan yeoja malang itu. Tak ada satupun penghuni ruangan itu yang simpati padanya meskipun keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Bahkan namja itupun, bahkan namja bertubuh besar yang telah menghamilinya itupun tak simpati padanya. Tak berniat menolongnya dan justru malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau belum menikah Jungsoo! Tapi kenapa kau hamil? Katakan siapa yang telah membuatmu hamil dasar anak tak berguna! Katakan pada umma! Ka-kata-katakan pada umma!" Kali ini giliran sang umma menghampiri yeoja bernama Jungsoo itu sembari melayangkan kepalan tangannya berkali-kali pada kepala yeoja itu.

Namun tak sedikitpun membuat Jungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menyebutkan nama namja yang telah membuatnya hamil. Membuatnya seperti ini, membuatnya dihujat dan disiksa habis-habisan oleh appa dan ummanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilimu! Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah sering tidur dengan namja diluar sana sehingga kau tak tahu siapa appa dari bayi laknat dikandunganmu ini Jungsoo! Dasar pelacur! Kau bukan anakku! Aku tak pernah melahirkan anak berkelakuan pelacur sepertimu! Aku menyesal melahirkanmu!" Jerit sang umma sembari menangis dan masih memukuli kepala Jungsoo.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata bengkak Jungsoo. Bahkan umma yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia yakin pula menyayanginya itu, menyebutnya pelacur dan menyesal telah melahirkannya. Kesalahan besar telah ia lakukan.

"UMMAMU BENAR! KAU BUKAN ANAK KAMI! PERGI DARI RUMAH INI KARENA KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA INI LAGI JUNGSOO!" Seru sang appa keras. Kepala Jungsoo yang semula menunduk sontak langsung terangkat dan mata bengkak itu langsung menatap sang appa.

"Ma-maaf-kan Jung...jungsoo appa.. ku-mohon.." Pinta Jungsoo memohon. Dipeluknya kaki sang appa erat, memohon belas kasihan dari sosok yang sangat ia hormati itu.

Namun sepertinya hati sang appa tak luluh. Dengan tenaga penuh ia tendang Jungsoo hingga pelukan anak bungsunya itu terlepas, dan seolah tak puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, namja tua itu malah dengan ringannya berniat melayangkan sebuah guci keramik berukuran sedang ke arahnya.

"APPA HENTIKAN!"

Jungsoo yang semula memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dilihatnya yeoja Cinderella itu merentangkan tangannya. Melindunginya. Senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir tipisnya.

"MINGGIR KIM HEECHUL!"

"Hentikan appa! Appa ingin membunuh Jungsoo hah?" Jerit Heechul. Ia alihkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jungsoo dongsaeng kandungnya itu. Ia tarik lengan tak berdaya Jungsoo, namun sepertinya terlambat. Yeoja cantik berlesung pipi itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Heechul, yeoja muda berusia 21 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa kepada sang maha kuasa untuk sang adik yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Beruntung bagi Jungsoo, nyawanya selamat dari amukan appa dan ummanya. Meski harus menjalani operasi, mendapat luka jahitan di pelipis kiri dan siku. Patah tulang di bagian lengan kiri, kaki kanan, serta retak dibagian tempurung lutut sebelah kiri. Bahkan yeoja malang itu juga mengalami gegar otak.

Namun dibalik semua luka serius yang diterimanya, Heechul sangat bersyukur janin dalam kandungan Jungsoo selamat dan tak mengalami luka apapun.

"Kau selamat aegya... Tak percuma ummamu melindungimu tadi.." Yeoja cinderella itu mengelus lembut perut sang adik yang belum sadarkan diri itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya yang memerah itu.

"Jadilah anak yang kuat ne?"

"Kau sangat beruntung Jungsoo.." Bisik Heechul lagi. Menurutnya Jungsoo sangat beruntung bisa mengandung. Bisa memiliki seorang anak. Jungsoo bisa menjadi seorang yeoja seutuhnya dengan mengandung, sedangkan dirinya? Penyakit yang membuatnya tak bisa mempunyai anak, dan inilah yang membuatnya tak merasakan bahagianya rumah tangga dengan suaminya, Kim Youngwoon saat ini.

"Ugh.." Erangan pelan seseorang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu melihat mata dongsaeng kesayangannya itu perlahan terbuka.

"Ugh...Onnie.."

"Saengi! Saengi kau sudah sadar?" Seru Heechul bahagia. Ia panggil segera dokter, dan tak lama dokter pun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Jungsoo. Senyum terkembang dibibir Heechul saat dokter berkata keajaiban telah terjadi, Jungsoo sadar lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan dan untuk sementara tak ada tanda-tanda aneh akibat operasi yang dijalani Jungsoo. Dan tentu saja Heechul sangat senang.

"Jungsoo... bisakah kau beritahu padaku siapa appa dari aegya-mu?" Tanya Heechul pelan saat hanya tinggal dirinya dan Jungsoo diruangan itu.

"Aku tak yakin kau masih menganggapku dongsaengmu jika kau mengetahuinya Onnie.."

"Kau ini jangan berkata seperti itu, siapapun itu aku tak mungkin sampai hati tak mengakuimu dongsaengku lagi Jungsoo-ie!"

"..."

"Katakan padaku. Jangan membuatku penasaran saengie."

"Youngwoon, suamimu. Dialah appa dari anak yang kukandung Onnie."

00000000000000000000

Suasana tegang yang tercipta diruangan yang cukup luas ini sanggup membuat Ara hampir mati karena gugup. Gugup karena segala hal. Gugup karena suasana yang tercipta, gugup karena memang suasana hatinya yang tak tenang serta gugup karena arah pembicaraan yeoja dihadapannya.

Mrs Jung, yeoja anggun dihadapannya itu tengah menyesap teh hijau yang disuguhkan diatas meja bulat dengan balutan taplak bermotif bunga itu. Wajahnya tampak datar meskipun sesekali seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya yang tipis berpoleskan lipstik merah maroon berkualitas mahal.

Pernikahan. Inilah yang tengah keduanya bicarakan. Tepatnya Mrs Jung selaku calon ibu mertuanya ini tengah memberikan nasihat atau Ara bisa sebut kuliah sore untuknya seputar bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik, cara mengurus rumah tangga serta membahas beberapa masalah persiapan pernikahannya dan Yunho yang hampir seratus persen siap itu.

Bukan sebuat topik pembicaraan yang berat sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja tak memenuhi ketegangan. Ara merasa begitu gugup. Ini adalah impiannya. Seminggu lagi ia akan menjadi seorang nyonya Jung sesuai impiannya, namun entah kenapa langkahnya terasa begitu berat untuk mencapai kesana.

Mrs Jung, yeoja tua itu bukan tak menyadari ketegangan calon menantunya itu. Ia jelas menyadarinya.

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini pada ummamu besok sayang. Dan kau juga harus sudah mulai memikirkannya. Memilih untuk tinggal disini bersama ibu mertuamu dan adik iparmu, atau memilih tinggal sendiri dengan Yunho." Senyum terbaik diberikan oleh Mrs Jung semata-mata untuk membuat Ara tak gugup. Tapi usaha itu terlihat sia-sia karena Ara justru terlihat semakin tegang.

"N-ne umma. Aku akan pikirkan ini lagi.." Jawab Ara lengkap dengan senyumnya yang aneh. Aneh karena didalam otaknya sudah bercampur berbagai macam dugaan-dugaan jika ia memilih tetap tinggal di rumah ini.

Terang saja, Changmin jelas tidak menyukainya. Ia juga perlahan mulai kehilangan simpati dari ibu mertuanya mengingat begitu seringnya ia terlihat keributan dengan Changmin atau keribut antara Yunho dan Changmin karenanya selama sebulan ini.

"Dan akan aku diskusikan ini pada Yunho oppa." Tambah Ara.

"Kau tahu pasti apa jawaban Yunho nantinya. Ia tak mau berpisah dariku, dan ia juga pasti tak ingin meninggalkan Changmin. Tentu kau akan menuruti apa kata Yunho bukan?" Ujar Mrs Jung sembari tertawa. Dan tawa itu menurut Ara seperti tawa malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sangat mengerikan.

Kata-kata itu seolah berkata bahwa jika ia bertanya pada Yunho maka sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan tinggal dirumah ini. Dan kalaupun ia tak bertanya masalah ini pada Yunho dan memutuskannya sendiri, tetap saja ia akhirnya tetap tinggal dirumah ini karena Yunho pasti menolak keinginannya untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Apapun yang ia lakukan dan ia putuskan tetap saja ia akan tinggal dirumah ini. Karena Yunho ingin tinggal dirumah ini. Lalu untuk apa Mrs Jung mengajukan pilihan untuk tinggal dirumah ini atau keluar?

Ingin rasanya Ara membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai marmer.

"Tentu umma.." Akhirnya yeoja berwajah imut dan childish itu tersenyum pasrah sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah sempat membungkukan badannya hormat. Ia perlahan beranjak dari ruangan itu, ruangan yang membuatnya sangat gerah seolah berada di neraka.

00000000000000000000000000

Diluar, didepan pintu kamar Mrs Jung, tokoh utama kita Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat tengah setia menunggu tunangannya itu keluar.

Tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di dinding bercat putih dengan aksen minimalis itu langsung tegak saat melihat sosok Ara keluar dari kamar ummanya dengan ekspresi lesu seolah sedang kehilangan nyawanya.

"Gwenchana? Umma bicara apa saja?" Tanya Yunho penasaran sembari menarik-narik ujung baju Ara pelan.

Ara melirik sinis ke arah Yunho. Sepulang dari taman tadi, Ara langsung kehilangan moodnya untuk berbicara dengan Yunho. Yah... tepatnya yang membuat moodnya hilang itu adalah saat dimana Yunho berbicara kasar bahkan mendorong Jaejoong, 'sahabat barunya'.

"Ara-ah.." Panggil Yunho kembali menarik ujung baju Ara. Jelas ia tak terima diacuhkan dan ditatap sinis oleh Ara.

"Wae?" Ketus Ara.

"Yah? Kau ini kenapa jadi ketus begitu? Apa salahku?" Sewot Yunho. Namun namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu masih mengontrol nada bicaranya. Posisi mereka masih berada didepan kamar Mrs Jung. Jika ia berteriak sedikit saja, maka sama saja ia seperti membangunkan singa betina yang sedang tidur.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri!" Ketus Ara lagi. Ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yunho, dan usahanya tak berhasil karena Yunho dengan sigap menahan langkahnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Ara langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Pergelangan tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tanya saja pada dirimu Jung Yunho!" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ara jadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia bersikap manis pada Yunho. Bahkan seolah menjaga perasaan Yunho agar tak marah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Ah... jangan bilang ini karena yeoja bodoh itu!"

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho! Bukan yeoja bodoh!" Seru Ara, namun masih dalam nada rendah. Kalian tahu alasannya bukan?

"Kim Jaejoong, ya Kim Jaejoong namanya, siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa semua orang yang kukenal menyebut namanya? Umma, Changmin bahkan sekarang kau menyebutnya! Apa salahku padanya sehingga setiap bentuk perilaku yang kutujukan pada Kim Jaejoong itu selalu salah?" Tanya Yunho panjang lebar. Wajar ia heran. Sangat heran. Ingatannya akan Jaejoong telah hilang seutuhnya. Hilang secara gaib dan itu benar-benar membingungkan. Dan pertanyaan Yunho itu sukses membungkam Ara.

Ialah penyebabnya dan haruskah ia berteriak bahwa semua ini karenanya. Karena ramuan aneh Cho Kyuhyun, Yunho melupakan Jaejoong. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan semuanya bahwa ini semua salahnya?

"I-itu itu karena Jaejoong adalah temanku, dia teman baruku dan kau memperlakukannya dengan kasar! Aku tak suka itu!" Ara sudah menjawabnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, menjawabnya lagi-lagi dengan kebohongan. Memang tak seutuhnya kebohongan, Jaejoong memang baru saja menjadi temannya. Tapi ungkapannya ini semata-mata untuk menutupi kesalahan serta kebohongan yang ia buat.

"Temanmu? Ia sudah membuatmu... Aish... aku tak mengerti denganmu! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu ini Go Ara! Kau membela yeoja itu, sementara aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu!"

"Kau tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melancarkan pernikahan ini? Jadi kumohon jangan karena masalah sepele, jangan karena Kim Jaejoong yang aku tak kenal itu kita bertengkar di hari dimana tepat seminggu lagi kita menikah Ara-ah... Kumohon.." Pinta Yunho mengalah. Ia tarik Ara kepelukannya namun Ara justru menolaknya. Yeoja itu dengan kasar menepis tangan Yunho dan mendorong tubuh namjanya itu.

"Marahku ini takkan reda sebelum kau mengaku menyesal! Kau tak boleh menyakiti Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!" Seru Ara meninggalkan Yunho dan kali ini Yunho sama sekali tak mencegah kepergian Ara. Ia sibuk mencerna perkataan sinis Ara. Ia tak boleh menyakiti Kim Jaejoong. Sungguh ini membingungkan.

Sementara Yunho berpikir keras. Ara sudah semakin melangkah menjauhi Yunho. Setetes cairan bening mengalir melewati pipinya dan diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya yang menyusul berdesakan keluar dari mata teduh yeoja cantik bermarga Go itu.

Bahkan sekarang karena seorang Kim Jaejoong ia bertengkar dengan Yunho. Namja yang ia pertahankan mati-matian bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk dalam hatinya. Membuatnya sesak. Sangat sesak.

Ia benar. Ara tak berbohong atau bersandiwara soal perkataannya tadi. Yunho tak boleh menyakiti Jaejoong. Benar. Karena cukup ia saja. Cukup ia saja yang menyakiti Jaejoong. Cukup hanya ia yang menyakiti Jaejoong, menorehkan luka dalam di hati yeoja polos tak bersalah itu. Yunho tak boleh menyakiti Jaejoong apalagi hanya karena ingin melindunginnya.

Bahkan Ara sangat berharap Jaejoong pergi menjauh dari mereka. Pergi entah kemana asalkan jauh dari dirinya dan Yunho. Bukan untuk rencana jahatnya lagi, melainkan agar Jaejoong tak semakin terluka. Agar Jaejoong tak terluka baik itu dengan sikap Yunho ataupun karena pernikahannya nanti dengan Yunho.

Dan kalaupun itu semua tak terjadi. Maka akan semakin besar perasaan bersalah Ara. Dan bukan tak mungkin pada akhirnya ia goyah dan merelakan Yunho.

"Mianhae... Mianhae Jaejoong-shii, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan Yunho... Biarkanlah aku bahagia dengannya.."

000000000000000000000000

Jika Changmin ini memiliki kuasa penuh akan semua stasiun TV Korea baik itu nasional maupun swasta, mungkin ia sudah memberikan perintah untuk menayangkan drama setiap harinya tanpa jeda acara apapun. Agar ia tak mati kebosanan.

Headphone yang bertengger manis di telinganya sedikitpun tak menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia berharap setelah drama favoritnya ini selesai, ia akan mendapat suguhan acara menarik. Tapi justru yang muncul adalah acara berita yang menurutnya membosankan.

Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, ia akan mengajak hyungnya pergi keluar atau sekedar main game bersama. Tapi sepertinya saat-saat itu sudah hilang. Karena sekarang hyungnya itu sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sibuk dengan dunianya yang membuat mata Changmin iritasi.

"Aish membosankan!" Keluh Changmin. Dan disaat kebosanannya itu sudah dalam tingkat klimaks ia melihat dari atas sana terlihat yeoja yang dikenalnya sangat menyebalkan itu turun dari tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Bahkan saking tergesa-gesanya Changmin bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang beradu langsung dengan anak tangga.

Senyum mengerikan langsung terpatri di bibir sexy namja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu. Kedatangan Go Ara itu adalah santapan empuk menurutnya. Seharian ini ia belum mengerjai yeoja itu. Dan kebetulan ia muncul disaat Changmin sedang mati kebosanan.

BRUGH...

Tubuh kurus terawat Ara langsung saja beradu keras dengan lantai saat ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Dianak tangga terakhir ia harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh akibat ulah seseorang. Tanpa ragu ia menyebutkan bahwa ini pasti ulah Changmin.

"Kau terburu-buru ne? Sampai tak melihat kakiku yang menghalangi jalanmu, Ara noona?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada meremehkannya. Ara yang sedang dalam tak kondisi baik, alias sedang tak mood itu kali ini memilih membiarkan Changmin bertingkah seenaknya. Ia tinggalkan Changmin begitu saja setelah berhasil bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh tengkurap itu.

"Aish... Sopan sekali noona kesayanganku ini? Pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.." Ara hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Untuk kedua kalinya langkahnya harus terhenti oleh seorang namja bermarga Jung. Pertama Jung Yunho dan sekarang Jung Changmin.

"Aku memang sedang terburu-buru Changmin-ah.." Jawab Ara baik-baik sembari berusaha menatap Changmin sedatar mungkin. Changmin sendiri balas menatap Ara masih dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

Meskipun ia sedikit terkejut melihat mata Ara yang membengkak dan memerah seperti orang yang habis menangis. Dan tentu saja dengan sikap Ara yang tumben tidak marah seperti biasanya.

"Hm begitu jadi Go Ara kita, ah... Tidak..tidak tepatnya Jung Ara kita sedang terburu-buru. Baiklah.." Kembali Changmin bersuara. Ara berharap Changmin segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Tapi sepertinya tak akan semudah itu. Changmin masih tetap setia mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat. Cukup membuat Ara kesakitan karenanya

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aigooo kenapa terburu-buru? Dan dimana hyungku? Kau tak bersamanya noona? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama! Hyungku akan memeluk pinggangmu erat dan kau akan bergelayut manja di bahunya! Benar-benar romantis... sekaligus... menjijikan!"

Yeoja bermarga Go itu berusaha menulikan telingannya. Kata-kata Changmin meskipun terdengar dengan nada main-main, namun sangat menyakitkan. Membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tak menyukai Ara. Dan Ara tak bisa bayangkan selepas menikah nanti harus tinggal di mansion Jung ini dan terus mendengar perkataan tajam Changmin setiap harinya.

Membayangkan itu semuanya membuatnya sangat down dan putus asa.

"Hentikan Changmin kumohon.."

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Berhenti? Aku takkan berhenti sampai kau menyerah Jung Ara!" Desis Changmin sanggup membuat Ara ketakutan. Tubuh yang memiliki tinggi tak sampai seleher Changmin itu bergetar.

"Jung Ara... Hahahaha.."

"Nama yang sangat aneh didengar noona, menjijikan sekali kau berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan hyungku bahkan disaat hyungku menolakmu! Ah tapi itu dulu, hyungku itu aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya tapi ia kembali mencintaimu bukan?" Sindir Changmin mengena.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyungku? Kau pasti tahu, karena kau yang membuat hyungku itu gila sampai-sampai melupakan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu kan heh?"

"Berhubung kau ini adalah noona terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan juga sebagai hadiah karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak iparku akan kuberitahu semuanya noona.."

"Setiap hari selama enam bulan terakhir ini, Jung Yunho hyungku itu bercerita soal Jaejoong noona padaku. Bagaimana cara menaklukannya, bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ia selalu berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong!" Bisik Changmin memanas-manasi. Tapi yang ia sebutkan itu memang benar-benar kenyataan.

"Aku yang akan menikah dengan Yunho! Jadi jangan sebut Jaejoong atau siapapun itu. Kumohon belajarlah untuk menerimaku.." Kembali tetesan bening air mata mengalir dimata Ara. Ia lelah. Lelah menghadapi segala bentuk penolakan dari Changmin.

"Owwowowow... Ara noonaku menangis! Kau pikir aku akan tersentuh? Kau menyedihkan Go Ara!"

"Hentikan Changmin kumohon.. Aku lelah. Aku akan datang lagi untuk meminta ukuran jasmu nanti. Anyeong.." Ara beranjak meninggalkan Changmin. Setelah berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Changmin melihat kepergian Ara jengkel. Ia pikir ia bisa mengorek informasi soal alasan lupanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan memancing emosi Ara. Tapi yang ada kenapa justru Ara terlihat seperti terluka? Pikirnya. Dan kenapa pula ia harus mempermasalahkan jas Changmin?

Yakin sekali ia Changmin bersedia menerima pernikahan ini. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

"Kau urus saja pernikahanmu sendiri, tak perlu mengurusiku!" Teriak Changmin kesal. Tak sadar jika ada yang tak terima dengan kata-katanya itu.

"YAH! Jung Changmin!" Seru Yunho. Dan ialah orang yang tak terima atas kata-kata Changmin. Sosok dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Menatap dongsaengnya itu sangar dan beranjak mencegah kepergian Ara.

"Ia calon kakak iparmu! Haruskah kau berteriak padanya?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada tak senang. Dihampirinya sang adik. Changmin merasa bahwa hyungnya ini seolah mengajaknya yang sedang kesal ini berduel.

"Harus hyung, aku harus berteriak padanya. Dan sekarang haruskah masalah sepele seperti ini kau besar-besarkan?" Tantang Changmin.

"Kau bilang ini masalah sepele? Jelas kau tak menyukai calon kakak iparmu sendiri dan kau bilang ini masalah sepele?"

"Ya! Ini masalah sepele bagiku hyung. Bagi adikmu yang kurang ajar ini, masalah ini sepele!"

"KAU!"

" Oppa sudahlah, jangan buat keributan kumohon?" Lerai Ara. Ia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja membiarkan dua kakak beradik ini bertengkar karenanya.

"Membuat keributan? Sepertinya kehadiranmu sendiri yang memancing keributan.." Desis Changmin berbahaya sembari melempar tatapan penuh kebencian pada Ara. Sontak membuat yeoja yang hanya terpaut usia dua tahun dengannya itu menatap nanar Changmin. Kehadirannya hanya mendatangkan keributan.

"YAH! BERANI KAU-"

"Aku berani Jung Yunho.." Jawab Changmin. Yunho yang sudah kalap itu langsung menarik kerah baju Changmin. Tangannya terkepal kuat, tak terima atas kata-kata Changmin.

Sorotan mata Yunho yang begitu nyalang itu hanya dibalas tatapan datar Changmin. Yunho jelas bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sorot mata sang adik. Sejengkel atau semarah apapun Changmin, tatapan matanya tak pernah sedingin ini.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Menatap sang adik datar.

"Belajarlah untuk mulai menyukai Ara. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Akan menjadi bagian keluarga Jung. Jadi suka tidak suka kau harus menerimanya. Araseo?" Tegas Yunho. Dan ketegasannya itu dibalas dengan tawa meremehkan Changmin.

"Suka tidak suka aku memang sudah menerima calon istrimu ini hyung! Tepatnya tidak suka. Aku tidak suka menerimamu hadir di keluargaku, Ara noona~" Sindir Changmin sembari menyentuh dagu Ara seduktif. Ia sengaja memancing amarah Yunho. Dan sengaja membuat Ara tidak nyaman. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Ara perlahan akan enyah dari hadapannya.

"Kau!" Geram Yunho marah sembari menepis tangan Changmin. Menarik lengan Ara dan menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya itu tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Oh... sebegitu marahnya hyungku ini. Santailah sedikit, kau bilang aku harus belajar menyukai Ara noona bukan? Disaat aku mencoba untuk menyukainya dengan caraku sendiri kau malah melarangku hyung.."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku Jung Changmin!"

"Ah..aku tidak pernah main main dengan kata-kataku hyung! Kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku bukan? Seorang namja tak boleh menarik dan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya terkecuali jika ingin dikatai banci!" Sindir Changmin berharap mengenai hati Yunho.

Seorang namja memang tak boleh menarik dan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kecuali jika ingin dikatai namja banci. Setidaknya itu yang Changmin inginkan, ia tak ingin Yunho menarik kata-katanya untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Dan tentu ia tak pernah ingin Yunho mempermainkan orang yang pernah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Kau tanya apa yang aku inginkan hyung? Aku ingin-"

"Oppa, Changmin-ah... sudahlah kenapa harus bertengkar? Bagaimana jika umma melihat kalian bertengkar? Tentu akan menjadi masalah bukan?" Kembali Ara melerai. Ia merasa Changmin sudah dalam kondisi berbahaya. Lihat saja sorot mata Changmin yang meremehkan itu. Jelas membuat Ara tak nyaman.

"Biarkan saja umma melihat ini semua... Agar umma tahu bahwa hobi baru kedua putranya adalah bertengkar!" Tantang Changmin. Dan sukses memancing emosi Yunho. Kembali ia tarik kerah baju adiknya itu dan menatapnya nyalang.

"KAU! JAGA UCAPANMU JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"JAGA UCAPANKU? AKU SELALU MENJAGA UCAPANKU JUNG YUNHO!"

BUGH..

"Oppa! Sudah hentikan!" Cegah Ara sembari memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya itu. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan amarah Yunho. Ia tak ingin terjadi keributan di rumah ini, dan jika keributan itu benar terjadi pastilah ia yang akan disalahkan. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi karena itu akan semakin memperburuk citranya didepan sang calon mertua.

"Kenapa kau menahanku Go Ara?"

"Karena aku tak ingin keributan terjadi dirumah ini oppa! Kumohon hentikan... Ini demi aku." Bisik Ara lirih. Yunho berhenti berontak dan mulai menurunkan emosinya perlahan.

"Heh? Hanya segini pukulanmu hyung? Kukira pukulanmu ini bisa sampai merontokkan semua gigiku tapi ternyata hanya membuat pipiku ini memerah! Kau ini pecundang atau banci?"

"KAU!"

"OPPA! CHANGMIN! HENTIKAN!"

Tring...Tring...Triiiing...

Suasana panas itu mendadak hening saat tiba-tiba dering ponsel Ara mengiterupsi. Yeoja itu langsung menatap tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Oppa kumohon hentikan.." Gumam Ara memastikan kekasihnya dalam keadaan tenang. Setelah itu langsung melesat mengambil ponselnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Sedangkan Changmin yang masih duduk terjungkal itu sibuk hanya memandangi Ara tajam.

"Yeo...Yeobseyo.." Yeoja itu mulai menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk orang yang menelponnya ini. Bagaimana bisa orang ini menelpon disaat yang tak tepat seperti ini. Jika diibaratkan sebuah game, pertengkaran Changmin dan Yunho sekarang dalam keadaan di pause mungkin. Dan ini amat sangat tidak lucu bagi Ara.

"Ne... Ara imnida.."

Entah apa yang dikatakan orang diseberang sana, tapi jelas sanggup membuat Ara membelalakan matanya lebar. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Ara langsung melesat meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"YAH! Ara-ah!"

"Hm sepertinya panggilan dari orang penting.." Seru Changmin sembari terkekeh pelan. Namja itu sekarang sudah dalam posisi berdiri disamping hyungnya.

"Mungkin dari kekasihnya... Kekasih selain dirimu hyung! Tetap tabah ne?" Sindir Changmin sembari menepuk bahu Yunho. Memasang ekspresi wajah prihatin sekaligus meremehkan.

"BICARA APA KAU?"

TEP...

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Pukulannya dengan mudah ditangkis Changmin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalas semua ini hyung?" Desis Changmin. Tak lama Yunho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tulang keringnya. Changmin baru saja melepaskan tendangannya ke tulang kering Yunho. Jelas membuat Yunho jatuh berlutut dihadapannya.

"Itu untuk Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. Kim Jaejoong, ia tak tahu siapa itu tapi kenapa Changmin menyebutnya. Niat ingin meminta penjelasan soal sosok Kim Jaejoong itupun sepertinya harus ia urungkan karena Changmin sudah berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aish! Brengsek kau hyung! Ini sakit sekali!" Umpat Changmin sembari menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang membiru akibat pukulan Yunho. Percaya atau tidak sebenarnya kata-katanya tadi hanya bohong belaka agar membuat hyungnya emosi. Pukulan Yunho bukan tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi justru ada apa-apanya.

Terbukti dari seorang Changmin yang meringis kesakitan seperti orang gila didepan mobilnya.

"Oh..wajah tampanku ternoda!" Gerutu Changmin saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Ada dirumah sekarang ini bisa membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan Yunho. Apalagi ia baru saja menendang hyungnya itu. Bukan tidak mungkin Yunho dendam padanya kan?

"Yah! Jadi apa maumu?" Changmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari saat mendengar seruan keras seseorang. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya tengah marah-marah di dekat taman belakangnya.

"Yeoja gatel itu kenapa?" Gumam Changmin saat melihat Ara menghentak-hentakan kakinya sembari mengomel. Tangan kanannya masih setia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Ah...Ya. Changmin baru ingat tadi ada seseorang yang menelpon Ara. Terdorong rasa penasaran, Changmin mulai mempraktekan salah satu ajaran ummanya, yaitu menguping.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu uang! Apalagi mau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

00000000000000000000000

"Aish!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho mengeluh. Ia banting pulpen yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jemari-jemarinya yang kokoh ia ia pergunakan untuk meremas helai-helaian rambut cokelatnya.

Dihari ke empat menjelang pernikahannya itu ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menilai hasil kerja murid-murid SLB-nya saja ia sulit berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana bisa hasil dari mewarnai huruf kanji muridnya yang sangat rapi ia nilai C sedangkan yang tidak rapi alias keluar-keluar warnanya ia nilai B+? Sungguh otaknya sedang error.

Permasalahannya bukan karena Ara. Beruntunglah baginya Ara mau berbesar hati memaafkannya. Setidaknya yeoja itu sudah tidak jengkel lagi padanya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya bingung hingga sulit berkonsentrasi seperti ini.

" **Berani kau menyebut Joongie dengan sebutan dia?"**

" **Dia Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!"**

" **I-itu itu karena Jaejoong adalah temanku, dia teman baruku dan kau memperlakukannya dengan kasar! Aku tak suka itu!"**

"**...Kau tak boleh menyakiti Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!"**

" **Itu untuk Kim Jaejoong.."**

"Arghhhh!" Erangan keras keluar dari bibir tebal namja tampan itu. Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja berwajah cantik berkulit putih susu, berambut hitam potongan pendek itu. Sosok itulah yang memenuhi kepala Yunho.

Semua orang yang dikenalnya menyebut nama Kim Jaejoong. Ummanya yang langsung memukulnya ketika ia berkata ia lupa pada Kim Jaejoong, Ara yang marah padanya, serta Changmin yang lansung membencinya, menendangnya dan berkata tendangan itu untuk Kim Jaejoong.

Siapa dia? Siapa Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa semua orang berkata seolah-olah Yunho telah mengenal lama sosok Kim Jaejoong. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Otaknya jelas tak mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengenal Jaejoong.

Namun entah kenapa menurut Yunho wajahnya begitu familiar, tak asing baginya. Tapi ia tak ingat siapa itu.

"Yunho-shii?" Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang yeoja berblazer merah tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya yeoja itu. Sadar dengan tatapan heran salah satu rekan kerjanya itu Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Sebisa mungkin ia berfikir keras untuk mendapatkan topik pembicaraan baru dan ia mendapatkannya tepatnya setelah melihat yeoja bertubuh kurus itu membawa beberapa map berwarna-warni di tangannya.

"Ani.. Ani Taeyeon-shii! Ah map apa itu?" Yeoja yang ia sebut Taeyeon itu nampak melihat sekilas ke arah map yang dibawanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah ini map beberapa anak baru. Kau tahu ini sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru bukan?" Beruntung Taeyeon segera teralih perhatiannya. Setidaknya Yunho tak akan repot menjelaskan mengapa sedari tadi ia seperti orang gila berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"Ne kau benar ini sudah masuk ajaran baru.."

"Hm hanya saja aku sedikit kerepotan dengan... Aigoo Yunho-shii apa ini?" Tiba-tiba saja Taeyeon memekik pelan. Yeoja itu meraih sesuatu di meja Yunho.

"Tak ada sedikitpun warna yang keluar bukan? Kenapa kau menilainya C? Dan... Hm lihat ini, kenapa kau beri B+ padahal berantakan seperti ini Yunho-shii?" Ingin rasanya Yunho langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya buru-buru. Kebodohannya terbongkar. Sekarang ia harus menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Sungguh Taeyeon kelewat jeli dan cerewet menurutnya.

"I-itu... Aku hanya sedang.."

"Ah! Aku tahu kau pasti sedang pusing memikirkan pernikahanmu ne? Atau terlalu gugup? Aigooo kau ini Yunho-shii!" Seru Taeyeon cerewet. Dan kali ini Yunho bersyukur dengan kecerewetan Taeyeon.

"N-ne! Kau benar aku memang sedang kurang berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan pernikahan..." Sambung Yunho. Padahal bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi biarlah agar masalahnya tetap selesai dan tak mungkin pula ia sebutkan alasan ia tak berkonsentrasi karena sedang memikirkan yeoja lain selain calon istrinya.

"Hahahaha... Santai saja ne? Tapi wajar kau gugup, bingung dan pusing ne? Aku saja bingung memilih gaun apa yang akan kupakai saat pernikahanmu Yunho-shii." Oceh Taeyeon. Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas menanggapi Taeyeon sekarang.

"Ah Taeyeon-shii, tadi kau bilang kerepotan? Apa yang membuatmu repot?" Yunho berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan semula soal map-map itu. Kali saja setelah Taeyeon menjelaskannya, yeoja itu bisa pergi dari mejanya.

"Oh itu.. Aku kerepotan menyusunnya! Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolak mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Kepala sekolah memberi wewenang padaku untuk mengurus masalah penerimaan murid baru. Pendaftaran sudah dibuka, dan persyaratan juga sudah disusun. Tapi tetap saja banyak orang tua murid yang memaksa mendaftar meski persyaratan tak memenuhi!" Keluh Taeyeon dengan wajah stressnya. Padahal tadi ia cukup ceria.

"Memang apa saja persyaratannya?"

"Yang banyak dilanggar adalah usia. Sekolah ini memang tidak membatasi jenjang seperti SD, SMP atau SMA. Tapi ada saja murid berusia diatas 17 tahun yang mendaftar. Padahal persyaratan dibawah usia 13 tahun. Dan mereka tetap memaksa. Aku sangat pusing..."

"Berapa orang yang usianya diatas 13?"

"Satu orang usia 14 dan satu orang lagi usia 17 tahun!" Jawab Taeyeon masih dengan nada kesalnya. Yunho hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia kira lebih dari 10 orang yang melanggar. Ternyata hanya 2 orang.

"Kukira lebih dari 10 orang. Bicarakanlah pada ibu kepala sekolah. Ia cukup bijaksana dan mungkin bisa memberikan kesempatan." Ujar Yunho memberikan inisiatif.

"Ya... Aku akan ikuti saranmu Yunho-shii. Kau tahu aku jadi ingat perjuanganmu waktu itu, dan aku sekarang ikut merasakannya!" Taeyeon menghela napas pelan sembari tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Dan Yunho sama sekali tak membalas senyuman Taeyeon dengan senyuman, melainkan dengan kerutan di kening.

"Perjuangan? Perjuangan apa?" Tanya Yunho heran. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Taeyeon. Bukannya cepat menjawab Taeyeon malah menatap Yunho dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ah.. Jangan bilang karena pernikahanmu, kau lupa dengan segalanya termasuk dengan salah satu murid kesayanganmu itu?"

"Murid kesayangan?"

"Ne murid kesayanganmu! Kim Jaejoong!"

Deg...

Nafas Yunho serasa terputus sejenak mendengar ucapan Taeyeon. Astaga bahkan Taeyeon rekan kerjanya mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong. Jelas Yunho terkejut bukan main. Kecurigaannya terus bertambah mengenai sosok Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak dua lingkungan sekaligus mengenal yeoja itu. Pertama lingkungan rumahnya dan lingkungan kerjanya.

"Ki-Kim Jae-joong?"

"Ne Kim Jaejoong! Kau sangat frontal memperjuangkannya untuk mendapat pendidikan resmi disekolah ini!" Kembali nafas Yunho tercekat. Bersekolah di tempatnya bekerja. Itu berarti..

"Mak-maksudmu Taeyeon-shii, maksudmu Kim Jaejoong keterbelakangan mental?" Tanya Yunho dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Hei... Hei... Kau sedang bercanda kan? Tentu saja Kim Jaejoong keterbelakangan mental! Jangan bilang kau lupa Yunho-shii? Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Kalian sangat dekat."

Saat itulah Yunho sadar. Saat melihat wajah heran rekan kerjanya itu. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Ada yang salah dengan memori ingatannya. Ia lupa dengan Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, sosok itu bukanlah orang yang tak dikenalnya. Melainkan orang yang ia lupakan. Dan kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"Hahahahahahahahahaa!" Taeyeon langsung terlonjak kaget. Dilihatnya Yunho tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung saja diruang guru itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Kalau ada guru lain pasti semua guru akan menatap Yunho horror karena tertawa tiba-tiba, seperti halnya Taeyeon saat ini.

"Ya-ya-yah Yunho-shii kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Wajahmu serius sekali! Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda! Mana mungkin aku tak mengenal Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Yunho sembari menepuk pelan bahu rekan kerjanya itu

Perasaan dan pikiran namja manly itu berkecambuk. Ia tak mungkin berkata dengan bodohnya bahwa tak mengenal Jaejoong sementara Taeyeon sudah memasang wajah heran begitu. Bisa-bisa ia akan di interogasi habis-habisan oleh Taeyeon.

Yang terpenting saat ini ia sudah tahu satu hal bahwa ia mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Meskipun sekarang lupa sama sekali. Dan inilah saatnya ia mengorek informasi sebesar-besarnya dari Taeyeon soal Kim Jaejoong. Informasi yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Melainkan lewat rekan kerjanya ini. Biarlah ia bersandiwara dan berpura-pura mengenal Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho adalah aktor yang hebat.

"Aish! Dasar! Apa semua namja menyebalkan sepertimu eoh? Kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati saat kau dengan tampang bodohmu itu bertanya soal Kim Jaejoong padahal kalian sangat dekat!" Seru Taeyeon tak terima. Yunho tertawa melihatnya. Ingat Jung Yunho kita sedang berakting.

"Hiburan itu perlu! Kau sedang pusing dengan tugasmu dan aku sedang pusing dengan pernikahan! Kau perlu hiburan ne Taeyeon-shii?"

"Ne hiburan tak bermutu!"

"Hahaha... Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir minum kopi? Lalu aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan soal Kim Jaejoong! Hanya tes saja seberapa jauh kau memperhatikan perjuanganku dengan Kim Jaejoong? Ini buat pelajaran juga bukan? Mungkin kau bisa mencontoh perjuanganku dengan mengingat-ingatnya lagi dan bercerita padaku? Bagaimana?" Tawar Yunho. Taeyeon akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah! Asal traktir aku kopi americano lengkap dengan deluxe cheese cake!" Yunho tersenyum. Karena dengan sukarelanya Kim Taeyeon membeberkan semuanya.

000000000000000000000000

"Ah noona! Bisa ambilkan bola itu, tolong..." Yeoja cantik berambut hitam pekat berkaus putih itu tersenyum. Ia tatap beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan tak jauh dari rumahnya itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya.

Yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu lalu menatap benda bulat yang baru saja menyentuh kakinya. Ia ambil benda itu dan ia lemparkan kearah gerombolan anak itu. Dengan senang hati anak-anak itu menerima lemparan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo noona! Kau sangat baik...!" Seru salah seorang anak yang pada Jaejoong. Diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya yang membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu. Ia tak biasa mendapat perlakuan baik seperti ini, apalagi mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari banyak orang.

Yang sering ia dapat adalah hinaan karena keadaannya yang keterbelakangan mental. Yeoja bodoh, idiot tak berguna. Begitu banyak hinaan untuk dirinya. Yang membuatnya sangat sedih.

Dan disaat seperti itu biasanya ada namja baik hati selain Ahjummanya yang akan menghiburnya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama di taman. Shim Changmin.

Namja jangkung baik hati itu pasti akan menghiburnya dan mengajaknya bermain dikala ia sedih. Tapi sekrang tidak lagi. Sebulan berlalu ia tak pernah bertemu Changmin lagi. Dan kalaupun bertemu pasti tak akan senyaman dulu, pikir Jaejoong.

Bukan hanya Changmin, namun ada lagi namja baik hati yang mengaku mencintainya. Jung Yunho. Keadaan mentalnya yang dibawah rata-rata itu banyak mengundang banyak orang berniat jahat. Dan namja manly itulah yang kerap kali pasang badan melindunginya.

Ia sangat merindukan keduanya. Terutama sosok songsaengnimnya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri selama setengah tahun ini ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah adalah aktivitas rutin Jaejoong selama sebulan terakhir ini. Cukup setengah jam saja ia berkeliling di rute yang sama setiap harinya. Maka Jaejoong akan merasa ia tak sendirian lagi.

Namun semakin lama ia menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya ini semakin sering pula ia melamun memikirkan Yunho. Disaat seperti inilah, Jaejoong berfikir bahwa hidupnya terasa begitu hampa tanpa kehadiran namja itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Apalagi setiap kali mengingat saat mereka bersama dan saat ia melihat benda mungil yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Yunho.

Ia kini berfikir betapa pentingnya keberadaan Yunho. Padahal dulu ia suka bosan melihat wajah songsaengnimnya itu yang datang setiap hari kerumahnya dengan kedok ingin mengajarinya. Namun sekarang sosok itu ia rindukan.

Padahal belum lama ia bertemu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu Yunho ditaman bersama Ara. Saat ia mendapat luka di dagunya. Tapi Jaejoong yakin itu bukan Yunho. Karena ia beranggapan bahwa Yunho tak mungkin berbuat kasar seperti itu karena Yunho selalu melindunginya. Dan Yunho tak mungkin menghinanya seperti itu karena Yunho selalu menjaga perasaannya.

Bahkan Jaejoong tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tak percaya bahwa didepannya berdiri sosok Jung Yunho dengan tas ranselnya.

Keduanya berpapasan jalan sekarang. Dan keduanya tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ah... Jae-Jaejoong-shii.." Yunho terlebih dulu sadar. Ia dekati sosok Jaejoong yang menatapnya takut. Seolah Yunho adalah makhluk mengerikan Jaejoong melangkah mundur tak ingin Yunho mendekatinya.

"Jaejoong-shii... Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu." Gumam Yunho dengan bodohnya. Ia pikir Jaejoong juga akan menyangka kalau mereka bisa bertemu.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Yunho paham dengan semua itu. Jaejoong mungkin masih shok dengan kata-katanya kemarin ditaman. Sehingga sebisa mungkin Yunho tersenyum dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Jaejoong tenang. Padahal ia juga terkejut bisa bertemu Jaejoong, namun saat mengingat perkataan Taeyeon tadi, Yunho tak heran lagi.

Jaejoong adalah tetangganya. Wajar jika mereka bisa saling bertemu dan berpapasan di jalan seperti ini.

"Aku ingin minta maaf Jaejoong-shii.."

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap kasarku kemarin, aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku ne Jaejoong-shii?"

Jaejoong seolah mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan. Hatinya berteriak keras bahwa itulah sosok Yunho-nya. Dihadapannya ini adalah Yunho yang ia kenal. Yang lembut dan tidak kasar. Bukan seperti kemarin. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Yunho masih belum mengingatnya, terbukti dari kata-katanya.

Yunho tak mungkin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jaejoong-shii' karena Yunho telah memiliki panggilan 'Boo' untuk dirinya.

"Jaejoong-shii.. Aku.. Ara benar aku tak seharusnya bersikap kasar padamu. Karena itu aku minta maaf.." Sesuatu berdenyut sakit di dada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia menganggap bahwa Yunho meminta maaf karena permintaan Ara. Karena Ara berkata bahwa tak seharusnya ia bersikap demikian. Apakah ini berarti Yunho tidak tulus minta maaf padanya?

"Ne... Gwenchana." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho mendengar itu dan hatinya berdetak tak menentu saat melihat senyum tipis Jaejoong. Senyuman itu seolah menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Dan saat melihat senyum terluka itu Yunho merasakan hatinya juga sakit, dan ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Tapi otaknya masih berjalan dengan baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah, tepatnya empat hari lagi. Dan tak seharusnya ia memeluk yeoja lain. Maka dari itu ia tekan kuat keinginannya itu.

Jaejoong kemudian menunduk dan pergi beranjak dari hadapan Yunho. Melanjutkan jalannya. Yunho tak rela melihatnya. Tak rela melihat Jaejoong pergi sehingga dengan sigap ia tarik lembut tangan yeoja itu. Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Air mata tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi meluncur dengan bebasnya.

"Jaejoong-shii... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Namun ia kembali memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus memastikan ini. Mendengar cerita Taeyeon tentang kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong membuatnya sangat terkejut. Bahkan ia mengorbankan pekerjaannya demi memasukkan Jaejoong di sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Dan setelah mendapat penolakan Yunho dengan senang hati menjadi guru privat Jaejoong tanpa bayaran. Mengajari Jaejoong membaca dan menulis hingga lancar.

Dan Yunho yakin dulu ia memiliki perasaan dengan Jaejoong. Tak mungkin ia bisa sebaik itu pada orang lain, tanpa ada perasaan lain. Tapi ia sudah lupa dengan semuanya jadi perasaan itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Dan ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Jaejoong-shii.."

"Ne... katakanlah Yun-Yunho songsaengnim.." Dulu Yunho akan marah jika Jaejoong memanggilnya songsaengnim, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Dan ini semakin membuat dada Jaejoong sesak.

"Apa aku... maksudku kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun bukan? Ani... maksudku aku tidak pernah berkata apapun kan? Aigooo bagaimana mengatakannya padamu?"

"Maksudku sebentar lagi aku menikah... Kau tahu Changmin sekarang sangat membenciku, karena aku telah menyakitimu. Aku tak mengerti Jaejoong-shii... maaf tapi aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Jadi bisakah kau beritahu aku apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan..? Tak pernah berjan-"

Grep...

Kata-kata yang meluncur bebas tanpa dosa dari bibir Yunho itu terhenti. Kata-kata yang sebenarnya sangat melukai hati Jaejoong itu terhenti tak lain karena kini Jaejoong tengah memeluk erat sosok namja yang baru ia yakin, baru ia sadar bahwa ia mencintainya itu. Ya Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia mencintai Yunho. Dan ia sadar saat Yunho sudah tak ada disisinya, sudah jauh dari jangkauannya. Sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Jaejoong menyesal..

Ia hirup kuat aroma khas Yunho yang ia rindukan itu. Ia manfaatkan tubuh Yunho yang membeku akibat serangan mendadaknya itu. Ia coba ingat jelas bentuk tubuh Yunho yang begitu nyaman ia peluk seperti boneka teddy bear serta aromanya yang kuat namun mendamaikan.

Yunho sendiri merasakan ketenangan sekaligus kekhawatiran saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Ia seperti merasa utuh saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Pelukan Jaejoong jelas berbeda dengan pelukan Ara. Dan bolehkan ia katakan bahwa pelukan Jaejoong lebih nyaman dibandingkan Ara?

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Dan hal yang tak pernah Yunho sangka terjadi. Jaejoong dengan berani mengecup pipinya. Namun ia tak menolak. Sama sekali tak menolak.

"Aku hanya sedang ada dalam mimpi.. Yun-Yunho songsaengnim tak pernah berjanji apapun padaku. Ja-jadi jangan-ja-jangan khawatir... Selamat tinggal.."

Saat itulah Jaejoong benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Yunho dengan senyumnya yang familiar. Senyum keikhlasan. Yunho merasakannya. Ia sentuh pipinya. Hangat.

Jaejoong ikhlas.. Ikhlas jika harus melepaskan Yunho..

End Wings Of The world..

Akhirnya saudara saudara readers sekalian fic ini tamat! *diamuk masaaaa kaburrr!

Tenang readers jangan bunuh saya! Ngumpet dibawah meja. Becanda! Becanda! Maksudnya itu end chapter ini

Tapi kalau yang berharap ini end fic ini adalah Yunra ga apa apa deh..*tambah dibombardir yunjae shipper!*

Saya tak mau banyak berbicara lagi, readers fic ini akan segera saya tamatkan. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi. Tapi jangan mual ya readers kalo chapternya saya padatkan. Hehehe...yakin readers eneg baca fic 28 halaman word ini. Saking buru-burunya ngerjain chapter ini saya ga sempet ngedit... jadi mian kalo typo bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Dianjurkan dengerin lagu voice of my heart – infinite readers! Pasti sangat mengena...

Saya tunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih untuk review sebelumnya! Maaf tak bisa membalasnya... *lirik mas-mas warnet*

Saya juga ga mau kasih bocoran chapter ahhhh...biar readers penasaran! *ditimpuk*

RnR?


End file.
